Los árboles mueren de pie
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [SasuxSaku]Todo en este mundo puede pasar. Podes sin pensarlo enamorarte de aquella persona que nunca pensaste mirar con esos ojos... Dejarlo todo, tu venganza y tu nombre... Sólo por mí... [Se acerca el final!]
1. Todo lo que hago

Wenassssssss! P Aca se reporta Sakura con su primer Fic de Naruto! …

Soy bastante inerte (!) para hacer esto, pero la pareja SasuxSaku me mata TT…

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Pilikita Tsuki Athenita (Cagada en apodos P) a mi Naruto (Aku) qué es una amigasaaaaaaaaa:P Y que tiene que venir a casa para hacerse el traje de Naruto … (Yo me hago el de Sakura lero lero) ¡Feliz cumple Narutonta! - Sabes que te adoro un montón y que siempre vas a ser mi Narutonta D

Y a Kira, que aunque no tenga la menor idea de quién soy, realmente me sorprende, escribe muy buenos fics! Excelentes - Kira es mi musa inspiradora (!)

Va por ella P!

Estoy escuchando Metallica así que algo raro va a salir de aca P!... (Nothing else matters)

Y weh, la típica gente, REVIEWS o les rompo la cara a golpes D! (Me dicen que soy adorable y qué ¬¬)… Noooooo, mentira, me suena re feo obligar a la gente a dejar reviews Sakura prepara las shurikens eehhmm, no, ustedes no vieron nada ¬¬…

Vooooooooos… Síiiiiiii! Vossssssss!... No, vos sos tarado o te haces!... No, vos no, el de la derecha… Nono, el otro, ahí, ahí, síiiiiiii! Vooooooosss! Vas a dejar reviewwwsss! P

Nah, en serio, no están obligados, hagan lo que se les cante D

Por cierto… Ni Narutonto kof kof (King of fighters? XD) kof kof, digo, Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenecen, todo fue idea de Pepito Konoha que se le ocurrió hacer esta historia y parece que le salió bien )

Mueno, basta de preámbulos! )

SASUKEXSAKURA HASTA EL FIIIIIIIINNNNNN! …

Bueno, besos besos besos! -

SakuraChan!

(AKA Rinoita Loner! P)

INSPIRACIÓN VEN A MÍIIIIIIII!

_**Los árboles mueren de pié**_

_Por Haruno Sakura_

Capítulo 1: "Everything I do, I do it for you…"

'Peinarme. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que él no lo vea?... Pero igual me peino. Perfumarme para que él lo huela, pero no le interese…

_**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tí**_

Nada de lo que hago le importa. Nada de lo que pienso comparte. Nada de lo que digo escucha. Nada de mi amor recibe. (N/A: Ahora estoy escuchando Seek & Destroooyy! Así que se viene la parte violenta… P)

Es un idiota. Sólo piensa en sí mismo, en su venganza, su poder, su fuerza, su ambición, su, su, su… Él y siempre él. ¿Es que no ve que estoy aquí?...

No ve… No ve que velo por él. Que lloro todas las noches por su ausencia. Por mí soledad.

Me siento sola, devastada, idiota, descuidada, débil, inútil, herida, partida…

Ya van dos noches que no duermo…

Dos noches que lloro por él.

¿Por qué lloro por un ser como ÉL? ¿Por qué… Por qué estoy seca de lágrimas?...

_**I wont cry when you say good-bye, I'm out of tears…**_

¿Es que se ha llevado además de mi corazón, mis lágrimas?

Me despoja de todo.

Menos de mi tristeza.

Acabaré con este sentimiento.

Y si no puedo acabar con él (N/A: Con el sentimiento, no con el pobre chico XD) acabaré conmigo misma.

Mi vida se extinguirá cual llama en medio de una tormenta. Si no lo tengo, nada importa. NADA.

_**No, nothing else matters…**_

Todas lo quieren. Él no quiere a ninguna.

Todas se preocupan por él. Él no se preocupa por nadie.

Todas sonríen cuando lo ven. Él no sonríe… Nunca…

Yo lo amo. Él no a mí.

Taaaaaaaaaaratatatata ta tararatatataaaaaaa tatatata tatatataraaata!

That's all folks!

XD

The end!

Bueno se acabó el fic, muchas gracias…

Naaaaaaah, mentiiiiiiiiiiira P…

Este capítulo fue más un preámbulo para que entiendan lo que siente cierta muchachina de ojos verdes por cierto ninja de pelo negrooooooooo P

Ojalá entiendan por donde va la cosa!...

No se preocupen, el segundo lo subo rápido…

(Quién quiere leer tus fics?)

NOOOOOOOOO! ¬¬ Ya tenías que salir vos, no?

(haha, me extrañabas, Sakura? )

Tengo que contestar?

(No!...)

Sí, vas a aparecer en el próximo capítulo. Les presento a Inner Sakura… La Sakura "Del interior"

(Hell yeah babe!)

Dejá de robarle frases a Yukari ¬¬

(Yo le robo a quién quiero lalalalala!)

Ah, sí, me parece que el fic es una mezcla de demasiadas canciones P… haha XD Pasaré a contarles porque tengo ganaz D… "Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti", canción by Adam (Creo que así se llamaba) para la película "Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones" que es muy hermosa y sentí que identificaba el sentimiento de la chica…

"I won't cry when you say good-bye, I'm out of tears" Algo así como 'Quiero llorar cuando dices adiós, estoy "seca" de lágimas' Pongo "seca" entre comillas porque la traducción literal es "fuera", pero no se traduce literalmente y me gustaba como quedaba seca, y qué y qué! XD…

"No, nothing else matters" (No, nada más importa) Metallica, nothing else matters...

HAHAAHAHAHA AMO ESAS CANCIONES D

Por favor, sos sumamente patética – Dijo un Uchiha mirando a la escritora.

¿Quién te permitió dejar de hacer mi tarea de psicología!...

Ehhmm, bueno, este – Tono nervioso por parte del ninja –

Sabes lo que te va a pasar si no la haces, no? – Mirada maliciosa por parte de nuestra escritora

EL HORROOOOOOOORRR! Voy enseguida – Sasuke sale corriendo hasta el cuarto de Saku

Buen perro Digo, niño ;)

Sí sí, psicología, maldita sea, no me llevo con Freud, voy a matarlo a él y a su psicoanálisis y a su subconsciente y a su métido "CLÍNICO" que me está rompiendo la cabeza ¬¬…

Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos besos besos!

_Sakura Haruno_


	2. Fighting dreamers!

Ahalaaaaaaaannnnnn! )… (Hola en árabe P)

Me extrañabaaaaaaaann?

(No)

Otra vez vos!

(Sí)

Bueno basta, mis peleas con mi yo interior no van a hacer que la gente se quede aburrida leyendo este preámbulo CHOTO ¬¬… Sí sí, con todas las letras, C-H-O-T-O!... (y además no escribo más cosas porque parece que a la gente no le gustan… :P)

Como siempre, fic dedicado a Pilikita, a Naruto-Aku y a Kira

Disfrutenlo! (Eso no va a ser posible)

Ah, y… Advertencia: Si se aburren leyendo las cosas que pongo yo, evítense leer todos mis comentarios hasta abajo, se van a encontrar con una pequeña sorpresita que ojalá les guste :P

Sakura! (e Inner Sakura también!)

Nadie te pidió que firmes ¬¬ el fic es mío (Yo firmo si quiero, lero lero!)

Inspiración ven a míiiiii!

_**Los árboles mueren de pié**_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

Capítulo 2: "We are fighting dreamers!"

Todos se levantaron con pocas ganas, se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron y salieron. Un día común.

Kakashi sensei – Preguntó Sakura, un tanto dormida – ¿Por qué nos citaste tan temprano?

Es simpre, Haruno, sólo 5 sílabas: En-Tre-Na-Mi-Ento!

Un silencio reinó la sala…

COOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAA… - Proclamaba un Naruto muy hambriento – RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMENNNNNNN ToT

Al punto, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Dijo cortante Sasuke Uchiha.

Siempre tan directo, ¡Me encantas Sasuke! - Gritó Ino, aferrándose al brazo del jóven ninja, siendo observada por Sakura, la cual se dio vuelta enojada.

Ejem – Continuó Kakashi- El entrenamiento es fácil, pero… Es más supervivencia que nada. Una semana en el bosque. Tienen que encontrar la bandera de su equipo. Los capitanes son Sasuke, Ino (Se escuchan de repente quejas de la misma por no estar en el mismo grupo que su amado Sasu), Hinata.

Ino… ¡Qué problemática! – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Shikamaru.

Ino y Hinata no tardan en elegir a su equipo, pero Kakashi rompe el silencio.

Los equipos serán elegidos en un juego. Es muy simple. Haruno, ven aquí.

Ss-ss-sí… - Dijo la pelirosa, muy temblorosa (N/A: Ay que lindo versooo! D)

Esquiva esto – Sin darle tiempo para pensar, Sakura esquivó la shuriken tirada por su maestro.

Izquierda – Dijo inmediatamente kakashi.

Y así fueron pasando todos.

"Ya están formados los equipos"

Kakashi tomó a Sakura y a Naruto de la mano y los llevó con Sasuke diciendo "El juego era el siguiente, el equipo se definía según el lado para el cuál te corrías al esquivar mi shuriken. Ustedes dos lo han hecho para la izquierda, y como Sasuke eligió ese lado, aquí están"

Sakura brotaba de felicidad. "En el grupo con Sasukeeeeeeee " pensaba para sus adentros (A todo esto, Kakashi se explicaba a Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Lee, etc… agréguese aquí todo el grupete)

Genial, la suerte no está de mi lado – Dijo Sasuke al ver a sus dos compañeros – ¿Tengo que hacer equipo con ellos?

¿… Cómo podes?... Insensato! – Sakura le dio una bofetada a Sasuke, el cuál se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos (N/A: OO xD Son platos P) y salió llorando.

… ¿Pero qué demoños?...

A veces te olvidas que es mujer… - Eso fue lo último que dijo Kakashi antes de dar el último sermón antes de partir. – Como les había dicho, tienen que conseguir 3 banderas. Cualquiera tomará cualquier bandera, y deberán luchar contra los otros para conseguirla en caso de que sean tomadas por otro equipo. ¿Está claro?

Los ninjas respondieron un eufórico "¡Sí!" al unísono, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron. Todos, menos el equipo de Sasuke.

Aún esperaban a la pelirosa que estaba llorando cerca del río.

Debes pedirle disculpas ¬¬ – Dijo Naruto ofendido

Jamás, partiremos sin ella – Respondió Sasuke, indiferente.

Eres malo…

Lo sé

¿No la quieres?

No

¿Ni un poquitito?

No

Ve a buscarla – Dijo Kakashi – No puedes irte sin ella, es regla.

… -

Un silencio del Uchiha condenó, y salió a buscar a Sakura. No tardó mucho en hallarla. Siempre estaba ahí, siempre.

Ven – Palabras frías, rápidas y cortantes

No

Si no venis, no podemos hacer nada. ¿ENTENDES?

No

Sakura la re puta madre (N/A: haha, kokoro kara gomen nasai - Perdón) – Dijo Sasuke tomandola del brazo – Vas a venir aunque no quieras.

De pronto, Sasuke comenzó a sentir un líquido deslizándose por su brazo… Con ese olor… Ese olor que le era tan familiar…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, los dejé con la intrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa P

(Nah, no creo, todos saben que Sa…)

PERO CORTALAAAAAAAAA LA RE piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (sonido de censura )

UU Perdónenme, me saca de quicioooooooooooooooooo ¬¬

Una cosita, sepan disculpar mis errores de ortografía… Como el del título TT Pie no va con tildeeeeeeeeeee TT… Perdónenme en serio, no me di cuenta TT

Y ahora reviewsss! (Los Susanos, en este caso, Sakuranos haha XD, tiran cuatro papelitos y uno de ellos cae atado a un palo que golpea la cabeza de Sakura)

Ooooooouuuuuuuchhh XX

Bueno, vamos a leer reviews… (Mira al palo) Ese mejor lo dejo para el final TT

Ishida Rio: Gracias por tu opinión, te comento que los comentarios son más largos que el fic en sí porque no lo puedo denominar "Comienzo del fic"… Es sólo preámbulo para que, como dijo otra chica que me dejó un review, no sea una simple marioneta que voy a mover para crear una historia, tengo muy en cuenta los sentimientos y quería dejar en claro lo que Sakura pensaba para ese entonces Muchas gracias por leerme!

Nae Toyama: No sos la única, es la pareja más bunita de todo Naruto (A mi parecer XD)… Qué bueno que te haya gustado:D… Sobre el tema del yaoi, a mí también… Me encanta el yaoi, todo lo que quieras, pero hay CIERTOS personajes a los que no me podes tocar ¬¬… Porque… No existe la posibilidad. Pero el fan fic está para eso, para lograr que suceda lo que nunca va a suceder, hay que dejar correr la imaginación, por eso, respeto mucho a los/as autores/as de fics yaoi! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

Kate Death: No, no estudio psicología (Ni con 20 litros de vodka encima ¬¬), pero es materia del secundario y tengo que estudiarla ¬¬ (Estoy en 4to año)… Igual la prueba ya me la tomaron, pero Sasuke se escondió en mi armario y la tuve que dar yo :P… Y sí, dentro de poco me disfrazo de Sakura…! Vas de TenTen? Groxxxo, esa mina es una maestra! … Jaja, no te preocupes, el fic no termina acá!... Nooo, van a pasar tantas cosas que ni te imaginas:D

(Sakura toma el review del palo, lo lee 20 veces, se sienta en una silla, y prosigue…)

Auryn Luna:

Aprecio mucho tu opinión, es bueno que me marquen los errores así puedo hacer de este fic algo mejor :D… Pero… Yo me sé defender…:

No te gustó mi fic, está bien, hasta ahí respeto lo que me decís…

¿Fallos en la redacción? Tengo dos cosas para decirte:

NARRATIVA CONTEMPORANEA. ¿Sabes lo que es?... Te lo explico con el ejemplo más cercano, el de mi fic: Son los pensamientos de las personas, que no tienen forma de redactar, ni nada por el estilo. Es más, alguna vez, ¿leíste a Saramago? Saramago escribió un libro sin puntos ni comas. ¿Sobre qué es el libro? Sobre LOS PENSAMIENTOS. Eso significa, que no tienen una redacción definida. Es un pensamiento, y los pensamientos no se redactan. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Uu…. En fin… Tu queja está mal porque no tenes con qué sostenerla

Segundo punto en el que estoy en desacuerdo, y tal vez el que más te convenza, mi mamá es profesora de lengua y literatura… Le acabo de contar sobre este fic y me pidió leerlo, a ver si tenía dichos errores. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No existen! … Me dijo que estaba bien redactado… Todo bien con vos, pero la próxima vez, traeme una muestra de mi error.

Quejas OOOOOOOOOBJEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAS porque no son ciertas… ( Este es el peor de los errores que cometiste cuando me criticaste ;P El de la redacción…)

A ver, otra queja… Mmmmmm… Qué lo que escribo yo es más que el mismo fic?... Pfff, también puedo objetar eso :D… Eso es un PREAMBULO, yo quería presentarme y explicarles las cosas que van pasando en el fic, así como las canciones, para que se las bajen. Si no te gusta lo que escribo, pasas directamente al fic en sí, que era simplemente un CORTO preámbulo, así que no me vengas a criticar el tamaño, sí? …

Bueno, objetadas todas tus quejas, sólo quedó el "No me gustó tu fic"… Aunque tu "disgusto" hasta ahora, no tiene argumentación … Con todo respeto te digo todo esto, me encanta que critiquen pero… Gente! Vengan con una crítica válida :P

Weno, nos vemos gentuzas! Sepan que son lo más:)

Muchas gracias por leer esta porquería! Me voy a practicar árabe, mañana tengo un show y necesito practicar! Besos besos besos!

Sakura

**- El corto-**

(Bueno, bienvenidos a la "nueva parte" del fic: Los cortos. Sí, nunca vieron esas películas en las que hay un pequeño cortometraje antes de empezar el largometraje?... Bueno, eso, pero después de leer el fic, tienen un pequeño corto, intento de comicidad para el fic que se está volviendo un poco… Digamos, dramático, así que hay que suavizar… Disfrútenlo!)

Sasuke se despertó. "¿Qué demoños hago aquí?" fue lo único que atinó a decir. Antes estaba acostado, leyendo un libro que le había prestado Sakura. Ahora estaba… ¿VESTIDO DE ALICIA?... Alicia en el país de las maravillas… Aunque en este caso, SASUKE EN SU PEOR PESADILLA. Caminó unos pasos lamentándose, y queriendo no encontrar en el camino a algún compañero que lo vea con ese precioso vestidito celestito con blanco que tan "VARONIL" le quedaba al muchacho… Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano: Allí se veía a lo lejos a… ¿Shikamaru con orejitas de conejo? Así como lo leen, venía corriendo a toda prisa, diciendo "¡No llegaré a tiempo! ¡Qué problemático!". Sasuke lo siguió, creyendo que así encontraría la aldea. Entre la persecución al conejin problemático ocurrieron millones de peripecias y aventuras que no contaré para no agobiarles, sólo algunas, como por ejemplo, cuando se encontró con Kakashi e Iruka tomando un té… Según Sasuke, estaban un tanto drogados, ya que todas las cosas que le decían eran una incoherencia tras otra. Llegó entonces en el último tramo de esta odisea a la corte de la reina. Hinata e Ino (Ambas convertidas en naipes. No las hubiera reconocido si no fuera porque su cabeza sobresalía de la carta) lo vieron y le abrieron la puerta. Ambas dijeron al unísono "Pasa, pequeña, la reina te espera".

Sasuke ya sabía como seguía esta historia: Él encontraba a la reina, al conejo y luego despertaba del sueño. Eso era, ¡un sueño!... Se había quedado dormido al leer. Quería terminar con este juego rápido, así que entró. Pero la reina que se esperaba encontrar, aquella fea bruja con cuerpo de carta… Resultó ser una hermosa mujer, con un traje de cuero ajustadísimo, escote que llamaba la atención, pollera corta (Se le veían hasta las amígdalas a la chica XD), y una capa color blanco como su traje que dejaba ver de quién se trataba: La reina de corazones. Alzó la vista Sasuke (Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, el paisaje que le daban del cuerpo de la mujer era perfecto para él)… Y se encontró con unos ojos verdes conocidos, y un pelo llamativo color rosado que también le sonaba de algún lado. "SAKURA!". La reina lo miró repetidas veces. "No conozco a esta niña, pero por favor, primero límpienle la sangre de la nariz y después… Córtenle la cabeza!" Ordenó entonces Sakura…. O lo que Sasuke creía que era Sakura. La reina lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo al grito de "Sasuke despierta! Sasuke!" En ese momento despertó. Abrió grandes los ojos y se encontró a Sakura, que lo zamarreaba de lo lindo intentando despertarlo.

"¡Estabas sangrando por la nariz!" Le dijo la pequeña muchacha. Sasuke no le respondió y miró el libro, culpable de esa horrible pesadilla: "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

Miró a Sakura nuevamente, se la volvió a imaginar con el traje antes citado y le dijo "QUE-MA-LO".


	3. Prohibido suicidarse en primavera

Haha, escribir 3 capítulos en un mismo día es agobiaaaaaaaaante :P!

Pero reconforta, haha, se siente… Bien :D

Bueno, qué les puedo contar?... Mejor nada y me voy al fic!

Este capítulo dedicado a mi amorosa Ino-Cerda! Te quiero… Cerda!

T adoro TsukiPilikitaAthenitaLokitaLilyta! XD

Narutontaku te adoroooooo!

Kire sos mi inspiración! (Además de mi amor por Sasuke y de una pequeña cosa que me pasó con un chico UUUU… E intento hacer que Sakura reaccione… De la manera en la que reacciona alguien con el corazón roto… ahaha, qué poética que estoy hoy :P)

Besos besos besos!

Sakura

Inspiración, ven a míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Los árboles mueren de pie_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

Capítulo 3: "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera"

Ese líquido… Ese olor… Qué… Familiar que sonaba todo…

Sabía que ya lo había sentido. Pero por un momento, su mente se bloqueó y no lo dejaba decir qué era. Cuando volvió en sí, miró hacia Sakura, y vió lo que nunca quiso ver.

"Sí quería ir Sasuke, pero la idea era que volvieras cuando yo ya…"

Sasuke empujó a Sakura contra una pared (N/A: ¬), la miró fríamente.

¿Por qué…?

Por vos

¿Qué hice?

… Ser quien sos…

¿Tenías que llegar a esto? – Dijo Sasuke, alzando la ensangrentada de Sakura.

No tenía otra solución.

¿Matarte! ¿Consideras a la muerte como una solución? – Le dijo, cada vez más enojado.

Es que yo…

¿Querés que te diga la verdad? Hace lo que quieras. Pero hacelo cuando terminemos el entrenamiento, ¿Sí! Y no cometas de nuevo esa estupidez sabiendo que iba a buscarte.

De todos modos, no ibas a venir, lo hiciste por obligación.

De nuevo, el silencio condenaba a los dos. Sakura había tratado de suicidarse cortándose las venas… Todo por él…

Cuando llegaron con Kakashi, curaron sus heridas con vendas y salieron.

Sasuke, antes de irte… - Dijo Kakashi

Qué?

… Sonará raro de mí… pero… No la lastimes más… Ella no trató de matarse cortandose simplemente las venas… Trataba de … - tragó saliva- desangrarse.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta sin responder y salió. Parecía como si él tuviera la culpa de que ella estuviera enamorada. Él no hizo nada para conseguir su amor, no trató de seducirla ni nada por el estilo, ella solita llegó y se enamoró de él. Y tuvo que pagar las consecuencias. O por lo menos, malas eran hasta ahora.

Las hadas bailan en Avalón, mi suerte está echada – Dijo un ladrón que por allí pasaba, tirándole una kunai a Sasuke que acertó en su hombro. Estaba desprevenido. Pensaba en ella, en el por qué de las cosas…

No sé si bailan o no, pero de esta no salís vivo! – Dijo Naruto. Pero parecía que el enemigo estaba centrado en un objetivo.

Sakura, débil por la pérdida de sangre, se paró frente a Sasuke que yacía en el suelo herido.

¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Trato de salvarte la vida.

No necesito a una ninja de cuarta para que me rescate! – Luego de decir eso, el Uchiha se tapó la boca. Esta vez se había pasado.

Naruto peleaba con el hombre, el cual pasó fácilmente a Sakura (Porque se encontraba muy débil) y proporcionó a Sasuke unas hermosas heridas hechas con la misma kunai.

Sasuke sólo pudo ver a Sakura acercándose a la kunai que ahora estaba en el suelo, la recogió y sonrio.

"¿Qué está tramando?" Se preguntó el Uchiha, mientras sollozaba de dolor en su interior.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, pero el ladrón salió corriendo, sin llevarse ninguna pertenencia.

¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó Naruto

Un ladrón que no hizo lo que hacen los ladrones… - Respondió un adolorido Sasuke

¿Ladrar? 3

Si serás tonto Naruto! ¬¬

Sakura también sollozaba de dolor. Nada le salía bien, ni su propia muerte. Era SU vida y ella decidía cuando finalizarla.

Pero ese por el cual ella se mataba logró frenarla… Aunque sólo haya sido por el entrenamiento. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, y se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de cabaña. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, que la miraba profundamente.

Sakura se levantó y buscó en su vestido la kunai: No la encontró.

A penas se levantó, dijo "Ahora vuelvo, Sasukekun "

"No tenes que avisarme, hace lo que quieras…" Le respondió el hermoso ninja.

A la media hora, Sakura volvió llena de barro.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar reir ante la escena, a la que Sakura respondió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke miró las manos de la chica que se encontraban más embarradas que el resto del cuerpo. Traía algo entre ellas, pero no sabía que era… Un dolor punzante sintió de repente en la espalda…

Sus heridas.

Las había olvidado por completo… Eso por… Curar a Sakura…

Bueno, yooooo… me voooooooooy… a …. A dormir, sí - Dijo al fin Sakura

Oyasumi nasai, SakuraChan

Oyasumi, Naruto! … Eeeehhh… Oyasumi, Sasukekun.

Sí sí, andate a dormir rápido.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA

Tal vez sonará extraño, pero Sasuke ya extrañaba los golpes de la pequeña ninja.

Sakura llegó a su cuarto, se puso una especie de kimono pero para dormir, más corto y fino (N/A: Perdonenme, se me borró el nombre, para el próximo capítulo se los digo ! Creo que era kakama…)

Sasuke se preguntaba por qué la chica se había ido a dormir tan temprano…

Un segundo, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella?...

"Supongo que algún día esto tenía que pasar… Bleeh… Me lo temía…"

Ya pasada la media noche, Uchiha Sasuke se fue a dormir. Y notó una trampa bastante torpe por parte de la pelirosa. "¡Lo sabía!" dijo, al ver un tronco en vez de a su no-sabe-bien-qué-es (N/A: JOJOJOJOOOO XD) cuando sacó la sábana.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde carajo fue!..." Se preguntó el Uchiha.

Grande fue su sorpresa al salir y encontrarla allí. La cabaña que encontraron daba al río, un río muy frío. Y allí estaba ella. Sasuke la miraba, ella pronunciaba rezos mientras con una vasija tomaba agua del río y se la echaba encima.

Sasuke se quedó mirandola, perplejo… ¿Por qué hace eso, se preguntó.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Haruno!

CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN … Qué dilema quéeeeeeeeeeeee dilema! …

Qué está haciendo Sakura?

Por qué estará adentro de un río tan frío?

Qué le está pasando a Sasuke?

Qué quieren decir las heridas que tiene?

Ino es rubia natural?

Quién ordenó una pizza?

Esto lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! ;)

Besos besos besos!

Sakura Haruno

Pequeña aclaración!

Si leen alguna vez "Rey Arturo", la leyenda (no la película zoooooketezzz ¬¬), van a ver que siempre citan a "Las dadas de Avalón".

Bailan cuando todo el reino se entera que Arturo es el nuevo rey. Por eso usé esa frase, "las hadas bailan en avalón", algo así como "lo que tenía que pasar, pasó o está pasando"

Haha, por los reviews que me dejaron, como se darán cuenta, hice este capítulo un poco más largo … El próximo es corto porque… Se me cortó la inspiración de repente, así que sepan disculparme!

Mi ayudante personal me ha traído aquí los Reviews…

Ayudante me dijiste?...

¿Cómo querés que te diga, Sasu, mi perrito faldero?

Ni lo sueñes, pedazo de…

RATED K! RATED K! ¬¬…

Bleh bleh…

**Tsubasa:** haha, ya sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero comprendan que… Es mi estilo … Muchas gracias por tu review… Con respecto a lo de los personajes, la verdad te lo agradezco, me sacaste un peso de encima… No estaba muy segura… Si plasmaba bien o no a los personajes, la verdad, gracias! Un beso!

**Jaidechan:** Sí sí, las sugerencias son aceptadas, no hay ningún problema! Esperen a que suba el próximo y les juro que los que siguen van a ser más largos!... Muchas gracias! Qué suerte que te gusta!... … Me encanta dejarlos con la intriga muaahahahahahaha soy malalalalalalalaalalalalalala y a ella le gusta la gasolina! Basta, me volví loca! Te agradezco mucho el review!

**MaieraChan:** Qué suerte que te gustó el fic. Con respecto a eso de que no te inspirarías escuchando metallica y que lo harías con música más calmada… Me parece que depende del estilo de cada uno. Yo creo que el amor no correspondido tiene 3 etapas: Enamoramiento, obsesión y odio. Todo empieza con la idealización de la persona, qué lindo que es, qué bueno que es… Una utopía, por así decirlo (Una cosa utópica es cuando algo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…)

Obsesión, es lo único en lo que pensas, no lo dejas en paz, lo llamas cada 2 segundos sólo para saber si le pasó algo interesante en los últimos… Segundos… Cuando llega el momento del "REBOTE" por así decirlo (Cuando te rechaza) empieza el odio. Empezas a ver las cosas que antes no querías ver… Cuando escuché Seek & Destoy se me ocurrió hacer que por un momento Sakura pase a ese extremo, al extremo de odiarlo y hablar mal de él… (OJO, que no todo lo que digo se aplica a todas las personas, lo digo desde mí punto de vista)

Y metallica me inspiró, y parece que funcionó porque a la mayoría de la gente que leyó mi fic les gustó …

**NaeChan:** La idea era que no entendieras el final ;) Fue mi objetivo desde el principio… … Y ooooooootra más que quiere que los haga más largo, el próximo es cortito, pero los que siguen prometo que los hago más largos (En parte me gusta que digan que los quieren más largos los capítulos porque me hacen sentir que les gusta ññ) Gracias por tu review!

**AyumiChan:** Bueno AyumitaChan, este lo hice un poco más largo para todos ustedes ... Qué suerte que te gustó!... La verdad me alegra mucho! No sé si le puse 500 palabras más, sólo sé que es largo… Pero agregale el pequeño corto que le puse al final :P… haha, nadie puso nada sobre eso en los reviews, así que supongo que no les gustó… En este entonces no lo pongo… Si les gusta díganme así lo pongo en el próximo !... Gracias por tu post AyumiSama, un gusto!

Agréguenme al msn gentuza!... 


	4. Eyes on me

**Ahalaaaaaaaannnnnnn! Gente buena que lee fics de Sakuuuu:P Cómo andan?**

**Yo, como siempre, abombada con pruebas ¬¬… Pero eso no impide que siga torturand… digo, escribiendo**

**(Si a eso le llamas escribir…)**

**Sí, yo escribo y qué… ¬¬**

**(jajajaja)**

**Andá a freir churros a Federico Lacroze, por favor! XD… (Perdónenla… No sabe lo que hace)**

**Weno, quería explicar los títulos del fic y capítulos porque nadie los entendió :P**

"**Los árboles mueren de pie" es el nombre de un libro muy lindo, de Alejandro Casona**

"**Everything I do, I do it for you" Es una canción hermosaaaaaa ! Del señor Adams**

"**Prohibido suicidarse en primavera", es otro libro del mismo autor que del de arriba.**

"**We are fighting dreamers" es la primera parte del estribillo de Go,4to opening de Naruto**

**Y el de hoy...**

"**Eyes on me" Es una canción de Faye Wong… Es del Final Fantasy VIII  
Excelente juego!... Al que le debo mi apodo, Rinoa :D!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Tsubasa y a Jaidechan :D**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!... Inner, sin comentarios (… cuack…)**

**Besos besos besos!**

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

_Los árboles mueren de pie_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

Capítulo 4: "Eyes on me"

Sasuke no podía entender lo que veía.

¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó entonces Uchiha

Bañandome… Tarado ¬¬... – Le respondió ella con tono prepotente.

¿Siempre te bañas en ríos con esta temperatura? -Dijo Sasuke algo sarcástico

No me molestes, por favor…

Terminó de decir esto y se echó de nuevo agua fría. Sus labios ya se estaban tornando violetas. Si tenía tez pálida por naturaleza, ahora… En pocas palabras, parecía Gasparín, o zombie salido del Resident Evil o (N/A: Perdóooooooooooooonnn… Me emocioné XD) algo parecido. No era sólo pálida, era páaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalida. Demasiado.

De repente, Sasuke comenzó a sentir ardor en sus heridas. Se vio el brazo, el cual estaba repleto de las mismas. Poco a poco, esas heridas comenzaron a desaparecer. Pero muy lentamente. Miro a Sakura. Luego a sus heridas. Éstas desaparecían a medida que ella se tiraba el agua.

Me podes explicar qué haces…

Es un… Un… Un ritual de purificación! Aha, eso es!...

… Como vos digas…

El Uchiha se dio vuelta… Cuando lo hizo, escuchó el ruido del agua… Pero un ruido brusco: Una caída. Automáticamente gritó "¡SAKURA!" y corrió a salvarla.

Luego, todo era oscuridad.

La nada.

No se escuchaba ni un alma…

Se sentía sumergido en algo… En un abismo. Estaba cayendo.

Sasuke P.O.V (Point of view, punto de vista, aaahahh in another waay, from another poooooint of vieeewww … Perdón, de nuevo la autora se copó con sus Boludeces… Qué capítulo este eh :P)

¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?... Me duele la cabeza, no recuerdo nada… No, esperen, sí recuerdo. Yo… Yo intenté salvar a Sakura. Luego no recuerdo nada más. Me tiré al río para rescatarla. ¿Estoy… Muerto?... Siento algo cálido en mi cabeza y en mi cuello. Se siente… Muy bien… ¿Esto es la muerte?... Me empieza a gustar… No quiero despertar… Alguien acaricia mi cabello… Se siente tan tibio… Felicitaciones Sasuke, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sientes felicidad. No me quiero despertar, no… Pero lo haré. Con un pequeño esfuerzo abro mis párpados. Lo primero que veo es… Algo verde… Ya sé… Ojos: Dos ojos verdes puestos en mí. Observo todo. Todo. Sus ropas están empapadas, pero parece que su cuerpo todavía se mantiene caliente. La transparencia de su vestido (N/A: No me acuerdo como se llama ToT) me pone nervioso. Ella canta mientras me acaricia. Tal vez, debería escucharla.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

Cada estrofa, cada nota, cada caricia. Todo era perfecto. Pero soy el chico frío de turno, el malo de la película, de esa película que no puede tener un final feliz. No puedo darme el lujo de amarla. Si lo hago, me costará irme de aquí. Lo mejor será que me levante, la insulte como de costumbre y me vaya. Está bien, eso haré. Mi cuerpo no se mueve.

Si Itachi se enterara de lo que siento por ella vendría a matarla frente a mis ojos. Juro que no podría soportarlo.

Siento un líquido de nuevo… Pero no, no es sangre como aquella vez. Son… ¿Lágrimas?... Ella quiere que despierte…

¡Me muevo, me estoy moviendo!... ¿Por qué cuando quise hacerle mal no me pude mover y ahora sí?

(End point of view)

----

Sasuke despertó y se quedó mirandola. "Qué suerte que despertaste" le dijo la muchacha.

El Uchiha estaba acostado en su regazo… Es por eso que sentía tanta calidez…

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepaaaaaaaaaa :P… haha, les gustó:P Ojalá sí! **

**Piensen que el POV de Sasuke… Es su subconsciente. No es él, él nunca aceptaría estar enamorado de Sakura… ¿O sí? ;) Ya se van a enteraaaaaaaarr D**

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**. Gasparín: Es un fantasmita! XD :D Saku se pone a cantar: Fantasmitas XD**

**. Zombies de Resident Evil: Uno de los mejores juegos del mundo, tenes que ir y matar zombies locos :P (Seeeeeeeehh! Jill Valentine PODEEEEEEEERR:D)**

**Muahahahaha**

**Y ahora a los revieewwwwssssssssss:D**

**Tsubasa: **(Grande:D Me gustan los lectores fieles ToT) Qué suerte que te gusta mi humor, siempre trato de hacer las cosas más divertidas. Además, el fic es muy dramático (Por ahora, ya se viene la parte cómica XD) así que hay que romper el hielo con algún chiste … ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**JaideChan: **Qué bien! Somos más! Aguante el SasuxSaku:P…La idea es esa, todo es confuso en el principio, pero poco a poco te voy a ir aclarando las dudas que tengas, y dejarlo en lo que va a parecer un "FINAL", pero nooooooooooooooooooooo! Jojo:D Es sólo el comienzo:P Muchas gracias! ToT Otra lectora fiel! Suki desu mua mua! Gracias por leer mi fic y por el review!

**SakuraChan: **Gracias por tu review, qué suerte que te gustó el fic! . Con respecto a lo del suicidio… Pensá que está pasando por una etapa fulera… No es el mejor momento, el corazón de Sakura se está partiendo poco a poco… La única forma que encontró de remediarlo fue esa, pero él la detuvo… Y no va a ser la primera vez que lo intente, pero ya van a ver…!

**KaruraChan: **NO LO PUEDO CREER! OO… Una de las más grandes escritoras de fics de Naruto me dejó un review! (Alaba) Gracias gracias gracias gracias!... Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic … Y sí, obviamente, mi nick es Yuffie por Yuffie Kisaragi del FF VII:D A vos también te gusta el Final? Sos una maestra, ídola! Muchas gracias por el review, en serio! ToT… (Y "Loner", el apodo que más uso, es por la canción del Pump :P **jiji) Para el que no conoce, jueguen al Final Fantasy, SE LOS RECOMIENDO:D**

**(Y la pregunta del millón es… ¿Por qué no apareció más Mr "Auryn Luna"? XD…)**

**Ya está, decidido que no hago más el corto que puse al final… Pero leanlo! ToT… Está al final final del capítulo 2! TOT…**

**Weno me fui porque si hasta ahora no apareció Inner Sakura, tengo que aprovecharlo!**

**Besos besos besos!**

_Sakura Haruno  
_

**Super Aclaración: (?)**

**Bueno, llegó la hora de decir la verdad, pongamos la mesa sobre las cartas, digo, las cartas sobre la mesa… ¬¬… :P Naaaaaaah, mentira, lo que quiero decir es lo que va a pasar:**

_**ADELANTOSSS! (Alias cagándote las sorpresas parte 25!)**_

**. Este fic no va a terminar con un besito de Sasuke y Sakura y vivieron felices para siempre. Naaahh!... Este fic va a ser LAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGO como la cuaresma mirá! ¬¬**

**. Itachi va a aparecer… Para mi querida Narutontaku que siempre me dice "ITACHI!" (Loca di merda!) y como me gusta mucho la pelea entre hermanos, hehehehehehehhe:D! Ya verán…**

**. No pongo otras parejas porque… Yo que sé… Me puedo mandar un NarutoxHinata… Tal vez un ShikamaruxTemari… Un… Inox… Inox… No sé, Gaara?... Lee?... Naaah, no sé, después veo ¬¬…**

**. Coma con Joe (!)**

**. Mis capítulos acostumbran a ser cortos, pero los próximos voy a tratar que sean más largos… Pero no me pidan hacerlo muy extenso, es mi estilo el de "capítulo corto"… :P**

**. Mis frases célebres, o canciones que yo conozco, o cosas referidas a juegos NO VOY A PARAR DE HACERLAS XD… Cada vez que dicen Shuriken pienso en Yuffie y me dan ganas de hacer alusión al Final Fantasy! TT Akamaru es Ángelo! Hahaha! XD Y por más que no les guste el Resident Evil yo voy a seguir nombrándolo… Bueno basta ¬¬… Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Sigmund Freud

Ahalaaaaannn:)… ¿Cómo dicen que le andan?... (Dios, ¿Ahora hablás en neutro? Dejame de joder!)…

Bueno, yo sigo con lo mío, inner de mierda ¬¬… (Sin malas palabras!) Y joder qué es? Un cumplido? (cuack!) Miau! (gata!) DEJA de molestar! ¬¬

Gente, disculpen a esta inner molesta, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro . Quiero agradecer a todos los que estén leyendo esto… Voy a tratar de hacer este el capítulo más largo.

Se lo dedico a Karura y a Kire, ya que son mis autoras de fics de Naruto preferidas.

Enjoy!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Sakura Haruno_

AKA Rinoita Loner Yuffie

_Los árboles mueren de pie_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

Capítulo V: "Sigmund Freud"

_Y adormecido en mi regazo_

_Respirarás lo que respiro…_

Para ese entonces, ambos estaban mirándose… Todo era perfecto, si no hubiera sido por los gritos de Ino, las quejas de Neji, las risas de Lee, los insultos de Naruto y los ladridos de Akamaru… (N/A: Por si no se nota, estaban TODOS, hay algunos que no nombré porque si no la descripción se me hacía larga…)

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué estaban todos allí?

Sasuke se levantó débilmente y dijo "¿Qué se supone que hacen todos aquí?"

Temari, que extrañamente allí se encontraba, se acercó al Uchiha diciendo "Perdón por interrumpir el momento, pero algo grabe pasó"

Sakura se incorporó, pero apenas lo logró volvió a caer, siendo atajada por Kakashi…

"¿Qué le pasó?" Dijo él mirando al ninja de pelo azabache…

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora también me vas a echar la culpa?" Respondió friamente.

Kakashi llevó a Sakura a la habitación y la recostó sobre una cama, mientras Temari la revisaba. En un momento, el sensei del grupo 7 alzó la voz y dijo "Akatsuki está buscándonos. Saben donde estamos. Ese es el problema. Han enviado sus ninjas para que hicieran de las suyas y le han dado a Shikamaru…".

Todos miraron a Shikamaru, el cuál mostro una pequeña herida en su pierna "No es nada, Temari me salvó… Qué problemático" y esta se sonrojó diciendo "No fue difícil "

Kakashi continuó "Con una kunai envenenada"

"¿Có-co-como ésta-a?" preguntó Hinata, señalando la mano de Sakura que llevaba un kunai.

"¡Con razón está tan fría! – gritó enseguida Temari, abriendo de repente el escote del pequeño vestido – Oh Dios, oh Dios, Sakura dime que no…"

Kakashi alarmado le preguntó a Naruto y a Sasuke "¿Han herido a alguno de los dos con una kunai?"

Sasuke se quitó la playera (N/A: BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD) dejando a la vista (N/A: Además de su hermoso torso) centenares de heridas.

"… Mierda!... – dijo Temari – Sasuke voy a explicarte, y a todos ustedes también… Las kunoichi tenemos un ritual… Una forma de salvar a la gente de las heridas hechas por este veneno… Realmente, dos. O ponerles la medicina a tiempo, a penas las heridas fueron provocadas… Por lo que veo, Sakura no llevó esa medicina. La otra forma es la siguiente… Qué horror… Ella debe tener la kunai con la que fue herido su compañero. Luego, según la herida, hacerse lo que se llama una runa. Una runa es una inscripción que te permite realizar rituales de ese o de muchos tipos. Si las heridas están dispersas por todo el cuerpo, como es tu caso – dijo mirando a Sasuke – debe hacérselo en el medio del pecho – dicho esto, abrió (N/A: Un poco xD) el kimono que llevaba puesto Sakura, dejando ver una runa que no paraba de sangrar – con la kunai. La runa debe hacerse hiriéndose, cortando la piel y formando esta inscripción. Luego de hacer esto, se debe ir a un lugar frío. Lo que sea, hielo, agua, nieve, etc, y bañarse entonces con ella según la localización de las heridas. Lo que yo tuve que hacer para Shikamaru fue hacerme una pequeña runa con la kunai en la pierna (Ni siquiera sangré…) y pasar un hielo por ella. Pero Sakura debió bañarse en ella, no es cierto? – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – Lo que debe hacer es bañarse con una vasija repetidas veces con agua helada… Así irán desapareciendo las heridas, poco a poco" 

"En síntesis, ¡Sakura arriesgó su vida por vos, malnacido!" Gritó Naruto, abalanzándose contra Sasuke, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Kakashi lo detuvo diciendo "Era necesario. Veníamos aquí para decirles que la misión se suspende. Pero… Si dejamos que Sakura no siga con esto… Sasuke morirá…"

Un silencio reinó la sala.

Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Sakura…

De repente, movió una mano. "Temari… - dijo a duras penas – llévame al río"

Todos miraron atónitos a Sakura. Temari aceptó.

Neji se paró frente a ella diciendo "¡NO!... ¡Puede morir!...". Temari siguió camino: Sabía el riezgo que Sakura estaba corriendo. Antes de salir por la puerta, miró a Sasuke y dijo "Yo puedo tratar de evitar que una loca se mate de esa manera… Pero si se trata de una mujer enamorada, no puedo hacer nada. El amor es más fuerte"

Llegaron al río y Sakura siguió bañándose, vigilada por Temari… Y también por otra persona que no era invitada a la fiesta (N/A: CHANNNNNNNNNN)

A todo esto, Sasuke había entrado en un trance. Todo eso… ¿Lo había hecho por él?... Esa vez que salió débil fue… ¿Para buscar la kunai que lo había herido?... ¿Estaba arriesgando su vida para que él viviera?... ¿Por qué?... Sasuke no lograba entenderlo…

"Sasuke, duerme… - Dijo Kakashi – Entiendo que ha sido un día muy difícil… No fue tu culpa lo que le pasó a Sakura, es culpa de Akatsuki…Descansa…"

Uchiha hizo caso. Se recostó en su cama, mientras todos los demás fueron a ver el ritual de Sakura… Cuando cerró los ojos, calló en un sueño profundo… Un sueño que jamás olvidará.

(N/A: Prepárense para esta parte porque me costó un montón hacerla! Denle las gracias a mi carpeta de psicología XD)

Sasuke despertó, pero no en el mismo lugar donde creía que estaba. Era un prado, hermoso, lleno de flores de diversos colores, aunque las del cerezo (Sakura) predominaban.

Caminó un poco, maravillado por la belleza del paisaje, hasta que vio a una mujer recostada en un árbol de cerezo. Se acercó a ella y le dijo "¿Sakura?"

"Se podría decir que sí… Pero casi… Bienvenido a tu subconsciente" le respondió 'Sakura', mientras se levantaba

"¿Subconsciente?" Preguntó un Sasuke que parecía no entender ni media palabra. "Exactamente – le dijo 'Sakura', acariciando su rostro (el de él) – Te explicaré un poco… ¿Alguna vez alguien te habló de un buen hombre llamado Sigmund Freud? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza - … Te explico, la psicología se divide en lo que se llama escuelas de la psicología... Tenés la psicología tradicional, el conductismo, el Gestalt, y por último el psicoanálisis. El, por así decirlo, 'representante' del psicoanálisis es Sigmund Freud – Ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ella, mientras seguía hablando – Freud y el psicoanálisis estudian el inconsciente. Procesos desconocidos por vos mismo que influyen, determinan o condicionan la conducta. Tu mente es conciente e inconsciente (o subconsciente). Yo soy eso, tu inconsciente, la parte de vos que no sale"

Sasuke, luego de un minuto de silencio, el cual empleó para ordenar sus ideas le preguntó a la muchacha "Entonces, ¿Por qué sos Sakura?... ¿Y dónde está mi conciente?"

"Porque es lo que tu subconsciente quiere que sea… Yo no tengo forma definida, pero en tu mente soy esa persona en la que piensas en lo más hondo de vos. Y tu conciente debe estar por llegar"

"Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que cruzar el río de las dudas… Buenas tardes" Dijo el recién llegado conciente y le dio un rápido beso en la boca al subconsciente. "Sasuke, Sasuke – dijo 'Sakura' – Recuerda que lo que ves no es lo que realmente es…"

Menos mal que hizo esta aclaración ya que el conciente llevaba la forma de Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, asesino de su familia. "Claro – dijo él – Tu conciente, tu yo externo, el Sasuke que todos ven, en lo único que piensa es en Itachi… Por eso llevo esta forma."

"¿Cómo hiciste para entrar al subconsciente, si supuestamente sos todo lo contrario?" Sasuke estaba consternado, no entendía nada (N/A: Y con mucha razón)

"Llegué por lo que se llama represión… Es una fuerza que lleva las cosas de tu conciente hasta tu inconsciente. La que no puede pasar es ella"

"A ver si terminé de entender: Vos sos mi suboconsciente – Dijo mirando a Sakura, la cual le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa – Y vos sos mi conciente – Ahora miraba a Itachi, el cual afirmó con la cabeza – En mi conciente sólo pienso en Itachi y en mi venganza, pero realmente, en lo más hondo de mí pienso en Sakura…"

"Correcto – respondió Itachi – Pero no esperes premio por haber contestado bien…"

"¿Por qué estoy acá?" Preguntó Sasuke…

"¡No tengo la menor idea!" le confesó su subconsciente mientras jugaba con el pelo del conciente (N/A: Hasta yo me mareo! XD… Recuerden, subconsciente Sakura, conciente Itachi)

"¿Qué es eso de allá?" Volvió a cuestionar Sasuke. El conciente ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, Sasuke preguntaba demasiado, pero con paciencia, el inconsciente le explicó "Esa es la puerta de entrada al cociente…"

Sasuke se acercó a pasos largos, seguido por Itachi y Sakura que iban abrazados. Itachi dio un rápido beso a Sakura y le propuso a Sasuke entrar a su conciente.

El ninja aceptó decido, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, miró a su inconsciente que los saludaba. "¿Por qué no viene?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? – Le dijo su conciente – Ella no puede entrar, hay una barrera que no se lo permite… Además, pensalo de esta forma: Es tu SUBconsciente, ella esta por debajo de tu conciencia, no puede entrar. Ella es las cosas que vos mismo quisiste guardar en lo más profundo de tu mente… Cosas que vos no querés dejar salir, como por ejemplo, tu amor por la muchacha…"

Entraron al conciente. Era un bosque oscuro… Muy oscuro. No había nadie. "No entiendo por qué – agregó Itachi – quisiste venir aquí. Aca, en tu conciente, están tus recuerdos y las cosas que recordás todos los días, tus miedos, tus dudas…"

"Yo… Yo… Sólo quiero saber… Más…" Fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke…

"Deberías descubrirlo vos sólo…" Dijo una voz que provenía de lo hondo del bosque. "Esa tonta…- susurró el conciente – Sasuke, ten cuidado con lo que va a pasarle a tu mente de ahora en adelante – Sasuke miró a Itachi preocupado – Tu inconsciente acaba de entrar… Eso puede ser casi tan bueno como malo… Es mal presagio: Algo va a pasar… Y lo bueno… Lo bueno… Te darás cuenta cuando despiertes…"

"¿Sakura está aquí? ¿No era que no podía entrar? ¿Dijiste mal presagio? ¿Puede ser bueno como malo? ¡No entiendo!" Preguntó Sasuke alarmado, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Ese es el problema… Recuerda algo niño, cuando alguien te dice 'Tengo buenas y malas noticias para darte' las buenas no lo son tanto y las malas lo son el doble…"

"¿Qué querés decirme con esto?" Cada vez Sasuke se asustaba más…

"Que te prepares para lo que viene… Es lo único… Good luck (Buena suerte)" Dijo Itachi. Todo se empezó a nublar entonces. Todo era oscuridad nuevamente. Sasuke despertó en una casa. Un olor que le sonaba familiar: Ramen. ¿Dónde estaba…?. Abrió los ojos, y miró para los costados. Su vista todavía estaba algo nublada, sólo se veía una silueta de mujer que leía… "Obras completas de Sigmund Freud".

Sasuke sonrió. Recordó todo lo que había visto en su mente. Ese sueño cambió su vida radicalmente.

Gracias a ese sueño, se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: Que no quería ser psicólogo. Sonrió de nuevo, y se durmió…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaachihuahua!... Los dejé de nuevo con la intriga :P

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

. Todo lo que dije es cierto: Sigmund Freud existió, fue el representante del psicoanálisis, estudió el inconsciente. Lo de la fuerza de represión también existe en nuestra mente. Usé pura psicología para este capítulo (Gracias profesora Cristina!)

. Las obras completas de Sigmund Freud son 25 tomos, así que supongamos que Sakura estaba leyendo uno de ellos XD…

. Si tardo mucho en subir el capítulo que viene les pido que lean de nuevo los últimos párrafos de éste capítulo para así entender dónde está Sasu y un par de cosiñas… ññ

. Lo del ritual es invento mío… Pero lo de la runa es cierto. Es una inscripción que se usa más para protección que para rituales… :)

. Fue un final inesperado, sé que todos esperaban que Sasuke dijera otra cosa, pero quería ponerle un touch de humor XD… El nene no quiere ser psicólogo XDDDDDDD!...

. Sostengo mi teoría: AKAMARU ES ÁNGELO! XD

Bueno gemmmmmte, muchas gracias por leer my fic :D

Revieeewsss!

**SakuraChan:** Síiiiiiii! El Final Fantasy es lo más, lo adoro!... La canción es del FF VIII, y no sólo es preciosa, es mi canción favorita! TT… A mí fiesta de 15 entré con esa canción… Es que es muy… Buuu! Hermooossaaaa !... (Loner shora) BUAAAAA TT… Bueno basta XD… Muchas gracias por tu review! …

**KaruSama:** Karu me dijo Yuuuuuuuuuuuffiiiiieee! Hahahaha XD…Yo también quiero que salga Advent Children!... Yuffie tiene un traje negro en esa peli, qué daaaaaaaaarrrrkyyyyy!... Y Aerith también está linda…:P… PERO KADAAAAAAJJJ! OOOOHHH KADAAAJJJ! (Se me cae la baba! XD)…Es hermoso Kadaaaaaaajj!... Tu amiga Maierachan me dijo que ella no se inspiraría con Metallica XD… Pero ente! ¡Yo soy así! XD… Me inspiro con las canciones más delirantes del planeta! Cuack! P…

Haha, yo tomo los comentarios malos, no tengo problema, pero cuando tenga con qué criticarme. Me dijo que estaba mal redactado, le dije a mí mamá (Profesora de Lengua y Literatura) que lo leyera y que me dijera si hay errores de redacción y me dijo que no!... O sea, si se despertó con el pie izquierdo no es mi culpa!... Haha, muchas gracias por tu reviews, KaruSama! Continuá tu fic de Big Brother que está fatal XD…

**JaideChan:** De nada, la verdad que tus post me encantaron, por eso te dediqué el capítulo …Haha, mis notas son delirantes, eso es lo que me dicen XD… Es que el fic se torna muuuuuuuuy dramático… Pero ya vendrán mis fics cómicos!... Recién estoy empezando, ahora este va a ser una cosa medio dramática, romántica y de aventura/acción, pero otros fics que haga van a ser cómicos que es el género que más me gusta. Aunque también escribí songfics… Vos que decis Jaide, los subo? P!... Haha, ¿se está BAÑANDO Sakura? Ahora que leíste este capítulo te enteraste qué estaba haciendo… ¡Qué suerte que te gustó el capítulo! La verdad me ponen muy contenta sus reviews!... Muchas gracias, JaideChan! Y POR FAVOR CONTINUÁ "ACASO ¿TE QUIERO?" POR FAAAAVOOOOOORRRR! ESTOY ADICTA A ESE FIIIIIICCC ME ENCANTAAAAA!... (haha, yaaaaaaa se me chifló el moño XD)…

Gracias, se los digo no solamente como persona, si no como ser humano (CUACK! Vos sos una tarada recibida con título y medalla de honor a la perseverancia en tu carrera!)

Me sorprende que puedas articular una frase tan larga inner! XD… (No rompas los…) Epaaa:P…

Chauuuuuuu! (Baaaaaai baaaaaaaaii!)

Matta ne! (Sayounara!)

Gambatte kudasai, ne?

Besos, besos, besos!

_Sakura Haruno_


	6. Show time!

No saben lo que me costó hacer el capítulo V! ToT…

Pero ahora estamos en el VI eaea :D…! Perdón por la tardanza…

Bueno, ENJOY gemte:D… Capítulo dedicado a Kaaruuuuuuu! Super dedicación de oro, plata, bronce, chapa y pintura (!)

_Sakura Haruno_

INSPIRACIÓN VEN A MÍIIIIIIIII!

* * *

_**Los árboles mueren de pie**_

Capítulo VI: "Show time!"

Despertó. Para ese entonces, Sakura ya iba por el tomo 25 de las obras de Freud (N/A: HAHAHA XD… Durmió un poquito MUCHO vió? XD)

"Buen día…" Le dijo Sasuke a la muchacha, la cual lo miró incrédula mientras abría la persiana que dejaba ver el oscuro cielo… ¿Oscuro? Sí, era de noche.

"Buenas NOCHES, Sasuke-kun" Le dijo Sakura. El Uchiha, para sorpresa de la chica, se levantó y abrió el escote del vestido. "…ECCHI HENTAAAAAAAIII!" se escuchó por toda la casa (Para mí lo escucho hasta Tsunade-sama! XD), por todo el barrio, por todo Konoha (N/A: Ecchi Hentai significa "Pervertido")

PUM…

Mejilla roja. "Lo hice para ver tu herida…" Le dijo Sasuke avergonzado, excusándose.

"¡Podrías haberme preguntado!" Gritó de nuevo Haruno…

"yaya, córtenla un poco, todo el vecindario se debe haber enterado que Sasuke es un perver! ¬¬" De la nada apareció Naruto pronunciando esta frase. El ninja de pelo azabache, siendo, sin saberlo, observado por Naruto, sonreía mirando a Sakura mientras se acariciaba la mejilla lastimada por el cachetazo de la misma.

"¿Alguien me explica que pasó? Y… ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Sasuke luego de un minuto de silencio.

"Estás en mi casa – dijo finalmente Naruto –… Dormiste por 3 días… Y… ¡Te hicimos de niñeras! Y mira¡vamos a comer ramen¡RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

"Ya, Naruto " Le dijo dulcemente Sakura. Sasuke nunca se había puesto a escuchar su voz. Era suave, linda. ¿Su voz?... No, ella. Bueno, su voz también. Pero ella más. El Uchiha se reía de si mismo y de lo tonto que era…

"A cooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeer ¬¬" Naruto se ponía nervioso, así que se sentaron todos a comer (N/A: Todos? Eran 3! XD)

La cena fue silenciosa. Naruto y Sasuke despidieron a Sakura y esta marchó a su dulce hogar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al otro día, a la mañana

Ino, Hinata y Sakura conversaban mientras todos los chicos se tomaban de la mejilla la cual tenían roja como un tomate. Naruto llegó apurado, se excusó y preguntó a sus amigos la razón por la cual estaban así…

"Intenté ver como iba la herida del pecho de Sakura ToT" Dijo Neji, adolorido…

"Nosotros igual" Contestaron todos al unísono. Luego de aproximadamente una hora llegó Kakashi, el cual hizo lo que todos habían hecho, sólo que… Se le pasó un poco la mano y el escote quedó MUY abierto dejando a la vista demasiada carne (N/A: JUA JUA XD)

"Ka… Ka… Shi!" Se escuchó un alarido, un grito y golpes. Muchos golpes…! La sangre que brotaba de las heridas se confundía con la de la hemorragia nasal que tenía el pobre sensei. Ya recuperado el hombre, se levantó y se acomodó.

"Estamos aquí reunidos" comenzó a decir Kakashi, siendo interrumpido por Neji que dijo "Ya parece un cura habando XD"

"¿Para celebrar la santa misa? – agregó Shikamaru – Problemático¿no creen?" Todos rieron ante los comentarios, incluido Sasuke que estaba extrañamente de buen humor.

"Qué lindo¡una reunión de amigos! Todo hermoso!... – Un extraño ser apareció de la nada, encapuchado y con voz desafiante… Volvió a tomar la palabra – Hacía mucho que no te veía, hermano…"

Todo era silencio…

"¿Sorprendido?" Dijo la misteriosa entidad a Sasuke (N/A: Misteriosa? Dale Loner, ya lo sabe medio mundo! XD…)

"¡ITACHI!" Gritó Sasuke. Cegado por la furia, se abalanzó contra su hermano pero obteniendo resultados no deseados. El Uchiha mayor se corrió a un costado logrando que Sasuke cayera al lado suyo. "No has cambiado nada, Sasu… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí…? Tú!... Sí, es a ti a quien buscaba!..." Itachi se acercó a Hinata. La miró de arriba abajo. "No, no me gustas…"

Luego a Ino… "Ni lo pienses, rubias, nunca"

Temari… "Está buena pero… No es mi tipo…"

Sasuke y todos los demás estaban furiosos…

Tenten "… Puaj!... Directamente no…!"

Sakura estaba cabizbaja. Itachi la tomó de la barbilla, pero de repente sintió un puño que le golpeaba la espalda no causándole daño alguno. "Soltala" Le dijo el Uchiha menor…

"Así que sos vos la que calienta a mi hermanito… Nada mal… La verdad, la verdad, la nena está bastante desarrollada. Aunque podríamos trabajar un poco esa sonrisa¿No preciosa?"

Otro golpe. Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco. "Soltala… YA…"

"¿Te molesta?"

"Sí"

"A mí me encanta…" Posó una mano en la cintura de la chica, la cual atinó a darle una patada: GRAVE ERROR. Itachi la tomó de la pierna que había levantado y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su aductor (N/A: Músculo de la pierna que esta muy cerca de las partes nobles XD) y su mano pretendía subir aún más…

Sasuke ya estaba al punto de la furia. "Vamos Sasuke, no es momento para molestar¿no ves que tu hermano está con una chica?" le dijo entonces el mayor. Tomó del cuello a su hermano, asfixiándolo. "Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy con chicas, HERMANO" apretaba cada vez más.

"Itachi… Soltalo… Por favor…" Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas… Pero se contuvo… "Por favor"

"Cómo puedo negarme a una chica como vos" Itachi soltó violentamente a su hermano, el cual tosía repetidas veces.

Abrazó a la pelirosa y mientras acariciaba su espalda le dijo al oído "Una noche con vos a cambio de la vida de mi hermano…"

"Acepto" dijo ella, sin poder resistirse al abrazo (N/A: Si se resistía iba a salir pero con alitas, aureola y arpa… No sé si me entienden XD)

"Mañana vendré por ti…"

Sakura se dirigió con lágrimas en los ojos a todos sus amigos diciendo algo así, si mi memoria no me falla:

"Tal vez volveré mañana, tal vez nunca. Si no regreso, no se preocupen. Cuídense, vivan, ámense. No duden en dar su vida por el otro. Pero eso no sucederá. Juro que regresaré. Se los prometo"

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Las despedidas son tristes, así que no quería ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. No quería que nadie llorara por su causa. Sasuke la tomó del brazo, y la llevó hasta otro lugar cercano donde pudieran hablar tranquilos. Pasó largo rato. Vieron como todos regresaron a sus casas, en silencio y tristes. Y al fin, Sasuke se decidió a hablar…

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Nada, Sasuke " Le respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lo mataré antes de que pueda tocarte"

"N…No, no te preocupes… Él no volverá a molestarte, lo sé…"

"Él nunca me molestó – _Buen punto…_ Dijo Inner Sakura – YO soy el que lo persigue para matarlo"

Pero ya era tarde. Sakura había tomado una decisión… Si la vida de Sasuke significaba el hecho de perder la virginidad con Itachi, lo haría con gusto.

"Sasuke… Todo va a estar bien…" Le sonrió y salió corriendo. Sakura dejó al Uchiha sin palabras.

Ella lloraba. Sí. Lloraba mucho. Y corría… Pero no en dirección a su casa.

Toc toc toc

"¿Sí? Eto? Sakura!" Kakashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la joven mujer tirarse a llorar a su pecho.

"Tengo que acostarme con él… Si no lo hago, matará a Sasuke… Lo hará, él es capaz… Lo sé…" Sakura seguía llorando.

Su sensei pudo olvidarse entonces en ese momento de toda lujuria o de toda atracción física para centrarse en consolar a la pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente. Tsunade se encontraba allí. Cuando vió la escena, corrió a abrazar a Sakura.

Se sentó en un sillón. Ella en el medio, del otro lado Kakashi y del otro Tsunade. Les contó la historia…

"Y así fue…"

"Las cosas que una mujer puede hacer por amor… - Dijo Kakashi – Hay cosas que no pueden describirse con palabras…"

"Para vos lo que NO tiene palabras es lo que no está en ese libro que siempre lees, Kakashi ¬¬"

"Hey! Tsunade! No insulte a mi querido Paradise TT… Tiene historias de amor"

"Pero en esas historias, hay alguna mujer que ofrezca su cuerpo y su dignidad sólo por salvar al hombre que ama?..."

Un silencio reinó la sala…

"No creo que ese idiota quiera tomar precauciones. Esto no se me es permitido, pero como es tu caso haré una excepción. En el caso de que llegaras a quedar embarazada, te someterías a…"

"¿Un aborto?" Preguntó Sakura. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. "Sería muy peligroso… Pero es un riesgo que tal vez quieras correr para no ser madre de semejante criatura…"

"No… No abortaré… Si no puedo con él… Lo daré en adopción. Pero no me voy a someter a un aborto: Jamás…" Sakura tenía la voz temblorosa…

"Faltan mujeres como tú, Sakura… - Dijo Kakashi – Estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña alumna. ¿Vas a darle una buena noche? Si quisieras, podríamos practicar vos y yo, tengo unas técnicas infalibles para que él te…"

"¬¬ KAKASHI POR FAVOR…"

Sakura sólo reía. Era un momento de felicidad. O por lo menos, lo iba a ser hasta que él llegara. O que su hermano menor se enterara.

Kakashi se levantó y dijo "¡Tengo un plan!"

"No le irás a enseñar el Kamasutra porque te voy a…"

"Nada de eso!... – por lo bajo – qué vieja loca… - volviendo al tono normal – Lograremos acabar con él. Cuando esté 'entretenido' con ese caramelito – guiño a Sakura – estará tan desprevenido que lo agarraremos antes de que se sobrepase con la chica"

Sakura sonrió y accedió: El plan no parecía convencerla mucho, pero de algo serviría.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi citó de nuevo a todos y les contó el plan. Nadie sabía que cara poner en ese entonces… ¿Felicidad porque atraparían a Itachi?... No… El odio se sentía en el lugar… Nadie soportaría verlo abusar de la pequeña Sakura. Pero ella había accedido. Todo por amor…

El plan era el siguiente: Hinata, por ser la de contextura más pequeña, se metería en los conductos de aire para atacar por arriba… Utilizaría un traje negro ajustado para poder moverse con facilidad en los angostos conductos. Los demás estarían escondidos en diversos puntos. Ante una señal de Sakura, todos saldrían a atacarlo. Ella debía llevarlo hasta la casa de Sasuke (Donde se realizaría el plan) y una vez tendida en la cama (ustedes me entienden…) dejarse tocar por aproximadamente 5 minutos. Pasado ese tiempo, debía dejar caer al suelo un pañuelo rojo…

En síntesis, en resumen, Sakura iba a ser manoseada a más no poder por el hermano de Sasuke… Hablando de Sasuke… ¿Quieren saber cómo estaba?... MAL. La sola idea de que Itachi pusiera un dedo en un ser querido era como una daga en el corazón… Pero la idea de que Itachi le pusiera más de un dedo encima a Sakura… Era todas las armas que tiene Irak en su poder atacando a su corazón, su alma, su todo. Sentía que se desmoronaba. El único que notaba eso era Naruto el cual sacó de la habitación a su amigo y tuvieron una "conversación"

"¿Qué querés, Naruto?..." preguntó Uchiha

Uzumaki le dijo "Te enamoraste de ella¿no es cierto?"

"¿De quién?"

"Dale, no des vueltas… Te enamoraste, no?"

"Bleh… Sí…"

Silencio. "Todo va a estar bien…"

"NO… NADA VA A ESTAR BIEN!... SI A MI HERMANO SE LE OCURRE TOCARLE UN PELO NO ME VOY A PODER CONTENER!..."

"Calma, Sasuke…"

"Es tan fácil decirlo… Eso te pasa porque no estuviste enamorado NUNCA…"

"Eso pensas vos, pelotudo… (N/A: Gomeeeeen gomen XD) Vos no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de una chica que lo único en lo que piensa es en 'Sasuke'…"

Sasuke miró incrédulo a Naruto

"Aprendí a olvidarla. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado, tal vez… Ahora me gusta Hinata… Pero nunca vas a entender vos eso… Jamás…"

"Naruto… Yo no… Bleh… Vamos adentro, no te querrás perder a Hinata vestida con ese trajecito negro¿no?" Le dijo tendiendole una mano al ninja…

"A veces puedes ser adorable, sabías?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No Naruto, no soy gay, lo nuestro no puede ser…"

"Lo mismo no decías anoche…"

Ambos ninjas rieron ante el chiste, que de todos los que dijo Naruto en su vida… Este era el único bueno xD… (N/A: FUE UN CHISTE ¬¬… No pasó nada entre Naruto y Sasuke, sépanlo xD)

Cuando entraron se alistaron con todos y partieron a la casa de Sasuke (N/A: No me pregunten como hicieron para convencerlo xD)…

Sakura estaba sentada en un parque que quedaba en frente de la casa del Uchiha. De repente, sintió que dos brazos la abrazaban por la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… "It's show time…" Dijo por lo bajo…

"Tengo un lugar…"

"Vos pensas en todo…"

"Tal vez…"

Y entre caricias se fueron a la habitación de Sasuke. "Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa…"

Itachi la miró extrañado…

"Hacé de mí lo que quieras… Pero no me beses…"

"supongo que está bien… Pero ese cuello es mío" dicho esto, tiró a Sakura contra la cama de Sasuke mientras besaba su cuello, deslizaba su mano por las piernas de la kunoichi que no hacía más que llorar…

Sasuke no podía contenerse… Estaba escondido en el armario viéndolo todo…

"Parece que esta zorrita le gusta mucho a mi hermano… ¿Cómo se sentiría él sabiendo lo que te estoy haciendo…?"

"¿No podes olvidarte por un segundo de tu hermano…?" Era la hora. Había llegado el momento. Sakura rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Itachi mientras acariciaba su espalda dejó caer el pañuelo rojo… "Ahora estás conmigo, no con tu hermano" Una voz sexy salió de ella… (No teníamos idea de que ella tendría voz sexy XD La autora no se responsabiliza por los cambios de voz de los personajes XDDD)

Itachi estaba que explotaba (N/A: HAHAHA YA ME GUSTARÍA SER SAKURA… ITACHI TE PARTOOO!) … Demasiado excitado como para darse cuenta que tenía a los mejores ninjas de Konoha detrás de él. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, lo pudieron agarrar con facilidad…

Hinata salió del conducto de aire, mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru lo atacaron por la espalda. Ino lo inmovilizó con una de sus técnicas…

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos… ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar tanto y no darse cuenta de la trampa…?

Al día siguiente, se lo juzgaría…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Itachi Uchiha. Me ha llegado su sentencia" Dijo Kakashi tratando de parecer un hombre serio.

"¿Pena de muerte?" Itachi estaba sudando. "Mierda, yo le quería dar a la zorrita antes de morir! TT" PUM, golpe en la cabeza, "NO SOY ZORRITA ¬¬" le dijo una Sakura enfadada.

"Qué temperamento… Me encantan así… Yeah, sooooo sexy!" Nadie podía comprender como este tipo, después de todo lo ocurrido y a minutos de ser sentenciado podría estar babeándose por una chica…

"Pena de... vida!"

Un silencio…

"Eehhmmm… Y en español eso quiere decir?..." Preguntó Naruto

"Condenado a vivir en la aldea con todos nosotros, entrenar con nosotros y… Ser buen chico!" Kakashi leyó textualmente lo que decía el papel.

El verdugo que estaba por allí (N/A: Verdugo es el que en la antigüedad colgaba a la gente… Con la soga, así morían asfixiados…) salió de la habitación insultando y maldiciendo al juez de Konoha.

"Si así dice aquí… Bienvenido a Konoha, Itachi"

"No quiero vivir con todos estos fenómenos TT" Dijo el Uchiha mayor lloriqueando. "Además¿dónde voy a vivir?"

"Estem… Tengo que decirtelo…?" Todo el mundo miró a Sasuke…

"¿QUÉ? – dijeron los dos Uchiha al mismo tiempo – PERO YO NI EN PEDO VIVO CON ESTE DESGRACIADO!"

"Es hora de olvidar los rencores, yo creo que deberían ir a un psicólogo de familias…- Dijo Shikamaru - ¡Es muy problemático que no puedan vivir juntos!"

Pero así es: Debieron aprender a vivir, juntos, y a olvidar el odio que sienten el uno por el otro…

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhh meeeeeeeerrrrrrrrdaaaaaaaaa ToT Me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro escribir este capítulo porque estoy sin ganassss… :P

Además, no me gusta como quedó ¬¬… A mí no me gusta ninguno de mis fics… (Saku se pega contra un árbol) idiota, idiota, idiota (Inner: Tenés razón, tenés razón, tenés razón…) Nadie te pidió opinión ¬¬…

Revieewwwss:)

**Jaide-Chan**: (WIIIIIIII:D) A pedido de Jaide, subí mi sonfic:D… Y dentro de poco subo otro! Yeah yeah!... Qué suerte que te gustó el capíiiiiiitulooooooo …! Me costó un montón hacerlo, estaba con un libro de psicología en un lado, con mi carpeta, con apuntes, etc etc XD… Uno cuando hace un fic tiene que usar todos los recursos..:) … La idea era esa, que todos pensaran que cuando se despertara iba a decir "Oh como amo a Sakura Haruno!" XDDDDDDDD!... Lo hice a propósito, fue re divertido darle ese final XD!... Y exactamente, huele a ramen… Es la casa de Naruto:P… Gracias por leerme!

**Karura-Chan:** Síiiiiiiii! Kadaj no sólo está para babear... Está para hacerle eso y muchas otras cosas… Ayyyyy! Noooooo!... Ya salió mi mente pervertida! … XD… GRACIAS POR DEDICARME BIG BROTHEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! XD ME MUEROOOOOO! Te juro que me muero de risa con ese fiiiiiiiiicc!... (aceptalo, también te baboseas toda imaginandote a Itachi en paños menores) ¬¬… Bueno sí… uú…

Respondiendote a tus preguntas… No soy española, soy argentina y de corazón!... (Por eso uso el "vos" que no usan en otros lados XD… Ustedes usan el "tú"… :P)

Síiiiiii! Viste? Este chico no me quiere estudiar psicología!... Lo único que me falta, me salió inculto el nene!... Ya lo voy a hacer estudiar química! Muajajaja XD…Aguante el ItaSaku loco! … Aca, como verás, hay un poquito mucho de ItaSaku XD… Aunque no me gusta como me quedó el capítulo… Bleeeeehhhh…

Y a pedido de Karu, aquí estoy continuando el fic… Eehhmm, creo que no… Nono, yo no soy esa… Yo siempre "Loner+apododelmomento"… Nunca aparezco con un apodo normal así seco, siempre tiene que estar el Loner ahí :P… O el Rinoita… a lo mismo… Muchas gracias por leer mi fiiiiiiiiccccccc! Un besote!

**Tsubasa-Chan:** Síiiii, la dedicación era para vos eh XD…SÍIIIII! OTRA PERSONA SE UNE A MÍIIIIII! XD… Únanse a mi campaña: AKAMARU ES ÁNGELO XD (Los que sepan de Final Fantasy me entenderán XD)… Hahaha, muchas gracias por leerme, qué suerte que te gusta el fic TT… Amo a los lectores fieles como vooooooss! Ídolaaaaaaa!...

¿Y qué puedo decir? Había una vez un barco así de chiquitito… que no podía no podía navegar… Y si la historia les parece corta… La volvemos a empezar, había una vez un barco así así de chiquitito que no podía no po… (Un palo golpea en la cabeza a Loner)

Basta!

Me fui a pelar papas :)!

Shau shau zoketezzzzzzzz :D

_Saku Haruno!_


	7. Big Brother

Vuelco terrible en la historia¿no?... Pero no se desesperen, las cosas van a empezar a ponerse calientes. Bueno, CALIENTES por así decirlo no, no incluyen temperaturas elevadas pero… (YA TE ENTENDIERON IDIOTA!... ¬¬ ¿Podes escribir de una buena vez?) Ehhm,…. Sí!

Odio que mi inner me controle… u ú… Ahí les va el capítulo…

Como siempre, fic dedicado a PilikitaTsukiAthenita y a Kire!...

INSPIRACIÓN VEN A MÍ!

* * *

_**Los árboles mueren de pie**_

Capítulo VII: "Big Brother"

Rechinando, pataleando, insultando, hablando entre dientes. Ni Sasuke ni Itachi encontraron forma de vivir separados. ¡No existía forma alguna!...

El _pequeño_ debía aprender a convivir con el asesino de su familia, mentor de sus peores pesadillas, dueño de sus miedos y culpable de su actual personalidad. Sí, Itachi era todo eso y más.

El ex miembro de Akatsuki debía aprender a convivir simplemente con su hermano que, seguramente, sólo intentaría molestarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke vieron una habitación al lado del cuarto del Uchiha menor y conversaron y discutieron con el afán de convertirla en el dormitorio de Itachi.

A la hora de comer la conversación sobre ELLA fue inevitable.

"Así que utilizaron mi plan de apretarme (N/A: Acá en Argentina "apretar" también significa… Cuando una pareja se besa, toca, etc) a la zorrita en mi propia contra… La verdad que me había descuidado…" Dijo el mayor para romper un poco el silencio que reinaba la sala.

Sasuke detuvo su ingesta, y apretó el puño "No le digas zorrita…"

"¡Calma, calma! – dijo a modo de tranquilizarlo su hermano – Igual no llegué a hacerle nada a tu chica, despreocupate…"

Sasuke se atragantó con un pedazo de carne y comenzó a toser, más colorado que un tomate.

"Yaaaa, yaaaa – Le decía Itachi dándole palmaditas en la espalda – No te culpo, no tenes mal gusto, está muy buena la pendeja. Tiene unas gambas que ni te imaginas (N/A: Gambas acá es piernas en el lunfardo)… Lástima que bueno, no pude ver mucha delantera porque el vestido que usa es muy holgado…"

A Sasuke le molestaba terriblemente que hablara así de Sakura… Pero era imposible no reír. Su hermano era una persona simpática y tenía una forma de decir las cosas que realmente daba gusto oírlo.

"¿Tan así?" Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke entre risas.

Luego de un rato de silencio…

"¿Te gusta?"  
"Hmp…" Sólo le dió a su hermano una mirada que quiso significa un _que-no-es-obvio?_

"¿Sabes qué?... La chica me pidió que no le diera besos en la boca…"

"Hn... – esta vez, además de un sonido, agregó – No me cuentes lo lindo que fue estar con ella, ni lo hermoso que la pasaste, ni lo delicioso que fue acariciar su figura, por favor…"

"Sólo quiero decirte que… Conozco sobre el amor. Estoy seguro que me lo pidió porque esa chica nunca en su vida dio un beso"

"WTF?" Dijo Sasuke y ahora sí prestándole toda la atención posible a su hermano.

"Elemental Watson… (N/A: Sólo le falta la pipa XD) Recuerda, ella estaba obligada a estar conmigo. A ti no te gustaría dar tu primer beso obligado con alguien por el cual no sientes nada¿no es cierto?..."

"su-su-supongo…"

La cena continuó, silenciosa y apetitosa. No hay nada mejor que la comida comprada. Como la habitación de Itachi todavía no tenía muebles optaron porque duerma en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke. Así podría contarle un poco cosas sobre Konoha, reglas, gente, etc.

Pero la conversación se fue para otro lado: Para el lado que tal vez más dolía.

"Antes que nada dime por qué lo hiciste…"

"Estem… Si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres… Mira, es muy simple. El clan Uchiha tenía reglas que cumplir. Y decía claramente que yo debía quedarme en él. Pero siempre sentí un gran vacío dentro mío… Eso no era lo que quería. No… Yo quería hacerme más fuerte. Y nuestros padres eran débiles. No iban a entrenarme bien y yo no me iba a convertir en el hombre más poderoso. Sabía de otros clanes poderosos pero opté por Akatsuki, que me entrenó como yo deseaba y ahora soy lo que soy. Pero para entrar a Akatsuki tenía que probar si mis padres lograban tener esa fuerza que yo quería. Por eso los maté. Porque no pudieron contra mí. Eso significaba que no iba avanzar con ellos…"

"Es por eso que no tienes capacidad de amar. Viviste rodeado de gente que no contaba los sentimientos. Por eso no le pediste a Sakura que se casara contigo, que vivieran juntos, u otra cosa por el estilo. Le pediste una sola noche porque así te entrenaron: Como alguien que aparece, hace y se va. No tienes sentimientos definidos. Jamás podrías amar a una mujer, porque no eres constante…"

"¿Qué me dices de ti entonces, Sasuke?"

"Soy así por culpa tuya, idiota. Porque por culpa tuya no aprendí que es el amor, porque mataste a los que iban a enseñármelo. A duras penas me voy enterando de las cosas por mis propios sentimientos. La gente que me rodea me lo enseña… Pero nunca es suficiente"

"Eso hasta que consigas amar… O por lo menos, que esa persona te corresponda…" Itachi se acomodó más contra su almohada. A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda… ¿Y si no lo quería realmente?... ¿Y si, cansada de que la insulte, lo había olvidado?...

"Itachi… Tu que comprendes más sobre esto… ¿Por qué tengo miedo ahora?"

"Miedo a que te rechace, si no me equivoco…"

"Sí…"

"ehm… Es típico, despreocupate… Si no te quiere, ya vendrá otra…"

¡No!... Sasuke no quería otra. La quería a ELLA. No se contentaría con otra.

Itachi habló. Parecía que había leído los pensamientos de su hermano. "Eres un caprichoso. Como un niño mimado al que todas quieren, pero de todos, ve un juguete, lo señala con el dedo diciendo 'A ese quiero'… Je, como Ginebra… Aunque como es mujer, ella debería ser Ginebra. Me gustaría ser su Lancelot…"

(N/A: - 'Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, si no les interesa, sigan leyendo abajo' Esta parte fue sacada de "La leyenda del Rey Arturo". Ginebra es una princesa hermosa y todos los hombres la aman. Pongan entonces a los hombres – en el caso de Sasuke, mujeres – como los "juguetes" y a Ginebra – en este caso, Sasuke – como "el niño". Ve a un juguete, - en el caso de la obra, a Arturo y en el caso del fic a Sakura – y dice 'Quiero ese'. Esta parte la tengo hasta marcada en el libro porque la escena es espectacular!... Supongo que voy a repetirla porque pienso hacer un fic en base al Rey Arturo XD... Próximamente en las mejores computadoras… Cuack! XD. Bueno, sigo explicando, no me quiero ir por las ramas. Después de leer esto ustedes pensarán "Pero cómo Itachi quiere ser el Lancelot de Ginebra, si Ginebra está casada con Arturo?" Tal vez alguien ya lo leyó, entiende, está leyendo esta nota al pedo así que un saludo para esos XD… Tal vez a alguien se le prendió la lamparita y se dio cuenta que Ginebra es infiel. Ajá Se casa con Arturo, todo muy lindo, pero cuando conoce a Lancelot se enamora de él y tiene relaciones. Ooooohh, nooo, dije "Relaciones", lo tengo que subir a M! XD hahaha, sigamos con el fic, ya no hay nada más que explicar)

"Estem… Itachi… ¬¬ Puede ser que no sepa mucho de esto de estar enamorado, es nuevo para mí… Pero… Los celos rompen bolsas, dice una frase. En este caso puedo hacer una excepción y convertirla en 'Los celos rompen caras de hermanos'…"

"Dejame dormir y no rompás más las bolas¿dale?"

"¿Siempre tan fino?"

"Ay, pará, yo ¬¬"

"Andá a dormir…"

"Hasta mañana, idiota…"

"… Hn…"

* * *

Wenaaaass!... ¿Qué tal gemte? Acá me aparecí yo de nuevo con el fic, pero ahora con cha chan cha chaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!... Una invitación para todos ustedes¡Sí!

Como muy pocos saben, dentro de 9 días cumplo años (22-06) y se me ocurrió como idea loca loca loca…

Ese mismo día miércoles a las 8:30 de la noche (Horario Argentina, les dejo tarea para el hogar la hora para cada país) se me conectan todos los que quieran participar y nos ponemos todos en una conversación de msn…

Va a ser una especie de rpg (Rol play game, juego de rol) por msn!... :)… La historia? Simple! Una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Loner con todos los personajes de Naruto invitados (Controlados por su anfitriona Loner:D)

Los que quieran venir a mi cumpleaños… pónganse el bonete y prepárense para la fiesta! (Que fantástica fantástica esta fiesta! XD)

Y obviamente me agregan al msn!... (está en mi perfil)

Ahora sí, besos, besos, besos!

_Saku Haruno_


	8. Intenciones

Cha chan… Y antes de comenzar este fic… Aca tienen…. (Redoble de tambores) un corto!...

**- El corto-**

(Bueno, bienvenidos a la "nueva parte" del fic: Los cortos. Sí, nunca vieron esas películas en las que hay un pequeño cortometraje antes de empezar el largometraje?... Bueno, eso, acá tienen un pequeño corto, intento de comicidad para el fic que se está volviendo un poco… Digamos, dramático, así que hay que suavizar… ¡Disfrútenlo!)

Sasuke se despertó. "¿Qué demoños hago aquí?" fue lo único que atinó a decir. Antes estaba acostado, leyendo un libro que le había prestado Sakura. Ahora estaba… ¿VESTIDO DE ALICIA?... Alicia en el país de las maravillas… Aunque en este caso, SASUKE EN SU PEOR PESADILLA. Caminó unos pasos lamentándose, y queriendo no encontrar en el camino a algún compañero que lo vea con ese precioso vestidito celestito con blanco que tan "VARONIL" le quedaba al muchacho… Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano: Allí se veía a lo lejos a… ¿Shikamaru con orejitas de conejo? Así como lo leen, venía corriendo a toda prisa, diciendo "¡No llegaré a tiempo¡Qué problemático!". Sasuke lo siguió, creyendo que así encontraría la aldea. Entre la persecución al conejin problemático ocurrieron millones de peripecias y aventuras que no contaré para no agobiarles, sólo algunas, como por ejemplo, cuando se encontró con Kakashi e Iruka tomando un té… Según Sasuke, estaban un tanto drogados, ya que todas las cosas que le decían eran una incoherencia tras otra. Llegó entonces en el último tramo de esta odisea a la corte de la reina. Hinata e Ino (Ambas convertidas en naipes. No las hubiera reconocido si no fuera porque su cabeza sobresalía de la carta) lo vieron y le abrieron la puerta. Ambas dijeron al unísono "Pasa, pequeña, la reina te espera".

Sasuke ya sabía como seguía esta historia: Él encontraba a la reina, al conejo y luego despertaba del sueño. Eso era¡un sueño!... Se había quedado dormido al leer. Quería terminar con este juego rápido, así que entró. Pero la reina que se esperaba encontrar, aquella fea bruja con cuerpo de carta… Resultó ser una hermosa mujer, con un traje de cuero ajustadísimo, escote que llamaba la atención, pollera corta (Se le veían hasta las amígdalas a la chica XD), y una capa color blanco como su traje que dejaba ver de quién se trataba: La reina de corazones. Alzó la vista Sasuke (Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, el paisaje que le daban del cuerpo de la mujer era perfecto para él)… Y se encontró con unos ojos verdes conocidos, y un pelo llamativo color rosado que también le sonaba de algún lado. "SAKURA!". La reina lo miró repetidas veces. "No conozco a esta niña, pero por favor, primero límpienle la sangre de la nariz y después… Córtenle la cabeza!" Ordenó entonces Sakura…. O lo que Sasuke creía que era Sakura. La reina lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo al grito de "Sasuke despierta! Sasuke!" En ese momento despertó. Abrió grandes los ojos y se encontró a Sakura, que lo zamarreaba de lo lindo intentando despertarlo.

"¡Estabas sangrando por la nariz!" Le dijo la pequeña muchacha. Sasuke no le respondió y miró el libro, culpable de esa horrible pesadilla: "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

Miró a Sakura nuevamente, se la volvió a imaginar con el traje antes citado, sonrió, le dio el libro y le dijo "QUE-MA-LO".

* * *

¿Qué taaaaaal? Les gustó el corto?... Sí, lo había subido en el segundo capítulo pero parece que nadie lo leyó ¬¬… Se van a cagar todos! XD (Ay, qué chica agresiva) Si tan sólo pudiera golpearte, maldita Inner!...

Bueno basta ¬¬ Al fic!... Únanse a mí en la teoría: AKAMARU ES ÁNGELO! Síganme, no los voy a defraudar!...

También pueden unirse al team creado por Naruto (Aku) : Cámbiale el peinado a Shikamaru que le queda horrendo XD…

_Shikamaru mira a Loner y le dice "¡ERES PROBLEMÁTICA!"_

ME VOY AL FIC ¬¬ (Personajes desgraciados! Grrrr! Yo tengo mucha más edad que ellos!) Bueno che, no me pongas tan vieja Inner… Sólo tengo 3 años más ToT (16 años, bien, me sorprende que hayas hecho bien la cuenta) Pero qué hija de… ¬¬

Feliz cumple yoooo :)

Capítulo dedicado a Pilikita-Hinata!

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

Capítulo VIII: "Intenciones"

Se despertó. Sí, le pareció un poco raro ver a su propio hermano durmiendo en la misma habitación que él. Pero había que acostumbrarse.

Itachi se despertó y se levantó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sasuke. El Uchiha menor no encontró algo más inteligente que hacerse el dormido…

Itachi sonrió. "Apurate con esa chica, porque si no te voy a ganar de mano…"

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, una almohada impactó contra su cabeza "Ni lo sueñes, hermano!". Sasuke se había levantado. Ambos sonrieron.

Terminado el desayuno una llamada interrumpió el silencio que allí se había asentado. "Moshi moshi?" dijo Itachi mientras jugaba con una pelotita que había encontrado por allí. "¡Sakura-Chan¿Cómo estás?". Sasuke levantó la vista de su libro (N/A: Ya les voy a decir qué leía XD…) y dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano. El mismo le respondió sacándole la lengua en forma victoriosa. "aah… Hai hai… Haaai… Para vos, Sasuke ¬¬"

"El que ríe al último, ríe mejor!... JA!" Ahora, Sasuke se dirigía al teléfono con altivez. "Hola, Sakura… Ajá…"

Itachi, sólo para molestarlo le gritó: "TE CORRIJO!... ¡EL QUE RÍE AL ÚLTIMO NO ENTENDIÓ EL CHISTE!..."

Sasuke no pudo dejar de reir ante comentario. Pero a Sakura la notaba desganada, débil.

El Uchiha mayor se acercó al sofá donde Sasuke estaba tirado y leyó el nombre del libro 'Como matar a tu hermano en 3 simples pasos, por Farfarello' (N/A¿Alguien vió Weiss Kreuz? Les cuento que hay un personaje llamado Farfarello que es un asesino loco psicópata XD)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ya llamé a Sasuke, Kakashi sensei!"

"Perfecto¿vendrá entonces?"

"Hai!... Esteee… Pero sigo pensando. ¿Es estrictamente necesario que sea yo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Kuso… (N/A: Kuso es como decir "Mierda!") Nos vemos mañana entonces, Kakashi Sensei"

"Gambatte!" Luego de decir esto, un humo gris cubrió la totalidad del cuarto de Sakura, la cual comenzó a toser. Se escuchaba una risa maligna proveniente de Kakashi. Cuando el humo se disipó, Kakashi seguía riendo con cara de idiota. Miro para todos lados y saltó por la ventana.

"OO… Decirle raro a este tipo es poco¡Es un lunático!" Un sonido sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Una madera. Alguien tocaba su puerta.

(N/A: BASTA DE COMICIDAD ¬¬… Volvemos a la parejita ideal, y el publico exclama un "Aawww…!")

"¿Sasuke-Kun?"

"Sólo Sasuke por esta vez…"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura: Tal vez este iba a ser **EL DÍA**.

"La vida con Itachi no es fácil…" El Uchiha rompió el silencio. Itachi. Esa palabra lograba que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrío. Recodaba todo, él era el primer hombre que la tocaba así…

"No llegó a hacerte nada¿no es cierto?" La kunoichi lo negó con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa. Jugaba con sus manos intentando poner atención en otra cosa. Sasuke la abrazó. "Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo… Gracias"

Todo le daba vueltas. Tímidamente lo abrazó también. ¡Le estaba agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por él!... Todo brillaba para ella. Se sentía en otro mundo, otra galaxia. Todo era perfecto. Cerró los ojos para sentirlo más, para que quedara en ella su aroma, su calor.

Sasuke también cerró los ojos. Ahora no tenía una venganza, puesto que no podía traicionar a la aldea matando a uno de sus compañeros. Realmente no sabía que hacer…

"Cuando se encontraron… ¿Qué le dijiste?..." preguntó Sasuke. Sakura escuchó atentamente la pregunta. Pero no quería soltarse del abrazo y para cerciorarse de que él tampoco lo haría, apretó más contra su cuerpo al chico.

Hormonas¡revoluciónense!

Tierra¡trágame!

Sasuke sintió como la muchacha se apretaba más hacia él… Y con eso, su busto contra su pecho. Ya no era un niño…

"Te contaré…"

Flash back -

Ella esta allí sentada esperándolo.

Esperando al que la tocaría y la haría suya sin que ella quisiera. Todo lo hacía por Sasuke… ¿Se lo agradecería algún día…? Le alegraba pensar que sí.

Lo vio venir. Lo saludó.

"Pienso matarte después de esto¿sabes?" Le dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia lo de Sasuke.

"Me lo suponía" Le contestó Sakura.

"Hay una forma… Hay una forma… Puedes salvarte si lo deseas…"

"Dime como" Sakura detuvo la marcha. Itachi la tomó de la barbilla diciéndole "Te quedas conmigo por siempre"

"¿Tu sirvienta?" Le preguntó ofendida. El miembro de Akatsuki respondió entonces "Algo así"

"Prefiero morir de pie a vivir de rodillas. Mátame. Jamás estaría bajo tus órdenes. Los árboles mueren de pie, Itachi, los árboles mueren de pie"

"Como usted ordene, dama"

End Flash Back-

El abrazo se hacía eterno. Ninguno de los dos quería desprenderse de él. Sasuke rió. "Te juro que mis intenciones no son buenas…" Le dijo, mientras la acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Naruto entró a la habitación al grito de "¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANN! Eto?... SASUKE! SOLTALAAAAAAAA!"

Ambos ninjas se separaron más colorados que un tomate y con una mueca de ira en el rostro.

* * *

Cuack!... Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero si lo seguía no iba a tener nada que ver con el que sigue que les prometo, les prometo, va a ser interesante…

Quiero hacer unos pequeños comentarios antes de dar por finalizado este capítulo:

a. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIJERON FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Me dedicaron capítulos y fics y aaaaawwwww los adoro a todos en serio! A Saku! A Jaide!... A TODOSSSSS! Los amoooo!

b. Revisando mis mails me doy cuenta que hay uno de mi pemdeja hermosa Pilikita-Hinata-Sakurita-Yuffie etc… (Asunto: Otanjoubi Omedeto Gozaimasu Datte Bayo XD) Y… Oh! Casualidad, me dice que… CONOCE A KARURA-SAMA! XD… Juaa!... Cuando leí Big Brother Naruto dije "Bueno, Pilikitas debe haber muchas!..." Pero noooooo! Era mi nenota!... Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ella!... ME ENCANTÓ TU COSPLAY DE HINATAAAAAAAA! ESTÁ RE BIEN HECHO! ¬¬!... Me lo vas a prestar o te cuelgo de un abedul, nena :P… Te re quiero! (Hahaha, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con vos!... LLAMAME POR TELÉFONO LA RE… ¬¬ Si no lo tenés, te lo paso por mail! Pero llamame nena!)

Que los cumplas Yuffie!... Que los cumplas Yuffie! XD Que los cumplas maldita ladrona que los cumplas feliz! XD

_Hinata sostiene una torta que tiene 16 velas. La escritora mira a Sasuke. Ésta rompe en una risa que parece interminable al grito de "A SASUKE LE ENCANTA SOPLAR LA VELA! XD!" – Chiste que sólo entenderán los argentinos que tengan la mente podrida como su querida amiga Yuffie XD- _

:) Kissu kissu! Sayounara! Gambatte kudasai!

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

PD: Gomeeeeeeeeennn naaaaasaaaaaaaaii por no contestar los reviews, hoy me peleé con mis viejos y no estoy de humor…

PD2: Ya no firmo más como Sakura Haruno porque toda la gente me conoce por Yuffie XD!


	9. Cinco pasos de amor y muerte

¡Ahalan muchachada! Al fic, mierda carajo! ;)

Al primero que me diga "Mirtha Legrand" le rompo un jarrón en la cabeza ¬¬

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

Capítulo IX: "Cinco pasos de amor y muerte"

Naruto estaba visiblemente enojado. Sakura era para él su hermana… ¡Y verla en manos de Sasuke fue horrible!

Pero tragándose su odio les avisó que Kakashi los llamaba.

Llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado, donde estaban todos sus compañeros y, como suponían, Kakashi aún no había llegado.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde (Denótese que fueron citados a las 2 de la tarde) el pervertido sensei se apareció en escena. Todos prestaron atención a las palabras del maestro, menos Sakura que estaba embobada recordando ese abrazo.

"Vamos chicos¡hay que relajarse luego de tan difícil misión como fue atrapar a Itachi!... Venga, los invito a todos a un pub que hay en Konoha"

A todos les había gustado, así que a las diez de la noche se encontrarían en la puerta del susodicho pub.

Las chicas decidieron ir a comprar juntas la ropa que usarían. Todas se mostraban muy divertidas ante la indecisión de "Pollera o pantalón"

"¡Aaayy¡Miren eso!" gritó Ino al ver una pollera negra que al parecer les gustó a todas. "Shan ken pon!" dijeron las muchachas (N/A: el Shan ken pon es el "Piedra, papel o tijera"). Luego, vemos a Ino rebotando de felicidad con una bolsa de una casa conocida llamada "Tramps" (N/A: Usé una casa que hay acá que tiene linda ropa XP!)

"¡A Hinata la vestimos de kosiuko!" Propuso Sakura.

"¿Y a vos? De 47 ST!..."

"Ay no, por favor Ino…"

Vamos a resumir este cuento para no agobiarlos a todos ustedes. A Hinata la vistieron con un jean y una remera de noche que se le veía muy linda, de color naranja apagado. A Ino con una pollera negra y una camisa marrón. A Sakura, a la fueza, le pusieron una pollera azul oscuro casi negro y un corset rosa con encajes en azul (N/A: Sí, sé que suena muy extraño, pero yo vi ese corset y era hermoso!... Lo quiero!)

Llegada la hora todos se encontraron en la puerta del lugar. Sakura quedó maravillada ya que nunca en su vida había visto un pub. Se sentaron y de comienzo pidieron algunos agua, otros cerveza como para dale _un toque mágico_ a la noche.

"Aquí dice que hay un show!..." Dijo Kakashi sosteniendo un papel.

Se escucharon aplausos y un comediante salió de detrás del pesado telón que ocultaba al mismo y a una batería (¡Con batero incluido!).

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de todos los que allí estaban.

"Hola, disculpen que he llegado tarde… Pero no no, yo no llego tarde, el tema es que ustedes se adelantan. Es como los alumnos. Los alumnos, por ejemplo, no tiran tizas, estudian la gravedad. Los alumnos no hablan en clase, comparten opiniones. Los alumnos no insultan a los profesores, les sacan defectos. Bueno, voy a dejar de irme por las ramas porque la última vez que lo hice me caí y me dolió…"

No era el mejor comediante del mundo pero su forma de decir las cosas entretenía al público.

Luego de una divertidísima conversación con un hombre, el comediante se sentó en la silla que estaba en el escenario, puso cara seria y comenzó su monólogo.

"Vamos a hablar en serio. ¡Vamos a hablar de amor!... Todas mis novias han sido exageradas. Una era tan tan gorda que para medirle la cintura directamente medían el ecuador. Otra de ellas era tan tan flaca que para hacer sombra tenía que pasar dos veces por el mismo lugar. Yo escuché en una película que la muerte tiene cinco pasos que también pueden ser aplicables al amor, a mí criterio. Enojo, negación, negociación, depresión, aceptación. Cinco pasos difíciles… - se aclaró la voz –

ENOJO!...

¿Por quéeeeeeee tiene que ser ella?... ¿Por qué no es fulanita que me amaaaaaa?"

Toda la gente reía a carcajadas.

"Es odiosa, imbécil y muy muy pero muy molesta!... ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar ELLA¡La idiota de mi grupo!..."

Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos… Esa historia le sonaba conocida… ¿Sakura?... Él pensó eso muchas veces.

"Segundo paso: NEGACIÓN. ¡No me gusta esa imbécil!... NO NO NO NO NO – imitando a un niño caprichoso – Esa molesta idiota no me gusta!... Son puras boberías, sus curvas me distraen haciéndome creer cosas que no son!..."

El Uchiha menor sentía cada palabra como una daga en el corazón. Él… él había pasado por todas esas cosas. El hombre estaba contando lo que sentía con palabras humorísticas…

"Tercer paso, NEGOCIACIÓN: Noo… yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no me guste… Y no… ¿Y si me voy a vivir a Tombuctú?... ¿Si me hago budista y me escapo del país al grito de 'Qué viva el gordito de oro'?..."

Cuántas veces Sasuke había negociado con su corazón. Cuantas veces él había intentado alejarla de sus pensamientos a cambio de cualquier cosa…

"Cuarto paso, DEPRESIÓN: - un silencio de misa reinó el lugar, para luego ser roto por el hombre y las carcajadas del público – ¡NO ME QUIERE!... Yo no quiero amarla, no quiero, no quiero!... Me voy a hacer el frío y la voy a odiar, sí sí!... Pero… Buaaaa! ToT… No quiero que me gusteeeeeeeeee, yo soy el chico-facha-re-lindo no me puede gustar la Chocha que tiene unas piernas chuecas sexys que parecen el arco del triunfo…"

El parecido ya era demasiado notable. Kakashi y Naruto miraban a Sasuke preocupados…

"Quinto y último… ACEPTACIÓN. Bleh, al carajo, me gusta… Sí sí, acepto que me muero por ella. Sí sí, sueño con ella todos los días y despierto con la cama extrañamente mojada. Sí sí, le veo el culo siempre que tengo oportunidad. SÍ MIERDA ME GUSTA!... ¿Qué? A vos también? Vení que te rompo la cara a golpes, hijo de…"

La gente reía pero Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Todas las cosas que decía se relacionaban con él. Era sorprenderte ver como alguien podía relatar tus sentimientos con simples chistes.

La amaba. La amaba mucho. Y se había dado cuenta. Y no se iba a dar el lujo de perderla.

* * *

Al primero que me diga "Qué cortito que es el capítulo" le rompo un jarrón en la cabeza, ok? ¬¬… Es mi estilo, ok?... :) sho me hago desear…

Cuack…

Especiales agradecimientos a la película "All that jazz" (¡EXCELENTE, por cierto!) por los cinco pasos de la muerte. Como se darán cuenta, SON LOS PASOS DE LA MUERTE. Y cuando más te das cuenta es en eso de "Negociación", muy poco aplicable al amor XD. No sé, vean la película que les va a encantar ;)

Revieewwwsss! (Ahora sí, no más peleas XD)

**Tsubasa-Sama:** Ídola! Genia! Diosa:D… Gracias por tu review!

**Luli-Chan:** Síi, Dios existe, soy yo, pero vos ssshhh, no le digas a nadie :P!... Argentina, Capital Federal, somos vecinas, channn! XD… Sí sí, es muy probable que Naruto sea argentino, es una teoría que presento en mi nuevo libro "Nacionalidad: Una nueva barrera" (cuack XD)…

LA ARGENTINIDAAAAADD! AL PALOOO XD!... Síii, cantemos la Bersuit, dale que estamos al pedo :P!...

¿Cómo conocí Naruto?... Esteeemm… No hay persona que no te hable de Naruto y un día me harté y dije "VAMOS A VER ESA PORQUERÍA QUE LE GUSTA A TODO EL MUNDO" … Y esa porquería resultó estar espectacular XD. "Tipo, patético mallll Itachi, está re out matar a tus viejos, tipo, eso ya fue, ahora, tipo naa, está de moda matar a tus tíos tipo!" HAHHAHAH XD…

¿La única que pudo hacerlos vivir juntos a Sasuke y a Itachi? Bueno, gracias por los aplausos, muchas gracias, quiero agradecerle a APTRA por darme este premio y… Ehh… No :P..

"Kissu kissu, sayounara, gambatte kudasai"… Lo dije porque no sólo escucho Nihon si no que fui conductora de Nihon dos veces!... No te acordas? Una tal "Athenita" y una tal "Loner" conduciendo el programa?... XD… Eramos dos locas pero la verdad estuvo espectacular. Y sí, te juro que se siente muy poderoso decir "Moshi moshi? Haai,. Anata no namae wa?"… XD. Cuando lo dije me sentí genial, llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando la radio pero… ¿Sabes lo que fue estar ahí, conduciendolo y diciendo "MOSHI MOSHI"?

Agregame al msn! Dale dale, así conversamos más :P

Y sí, Kire es una diosa, la verdad… Su fic es espectacular… XD… Fan del KOF? Decile que yo me disfracé de Athena Asamiya :P… (Sí sí, es que no había otro cosplay xD)… Aunque tendría que hacerme el de Yuri Sakazaki ¬¬… Pero… Naah, no da, tengo que terminar los que me estoy haciendo ahora. Jill Valentine del Resident Evil, Ada Wong del Resident también, Sakura de Naruto (No sé si me lo voy a hacer porque… Ando corta de presupuesto XD)… Etc etc :P

¿Te gustó el corto? Buenísimo XD!... Síii, yo también me acordé del corto de Sakura. Pero me reí más imaginándome a Sasuke con rizos rubios XD HAHAHAHAH:P

JODEME!... EN SERIO LO VAN A PASAAAAAARR?... Este lugar se va a llenar de fics como pasó con Yu yu hakusho… Yo lo conocía hace un montón pero se hizo re famoso cuando estuvo en cartoon network. Con Inuyasha pasó lo mismo, lo conocía hace bastante.

¿Cuándo puse "la kunai"?... En serio? XD Qué burra inorante que soy:P

CHANNN!... XDDD! Viste que Indomables empieza con la canción "Heart of Sword" de Kenshin? XD Con unos amigos habíamos quedado en ir para cantar la canción con la que empieza!...Y además porque Petinato es un ídolo!... (Justo cuando terminé de escribir esta frase me doy cuenta que vos pusiste LO MISMO!... Increíble! XD)

Los sueños, según la psicología, son la representación de lo que querés o a lo que le temés. Pero probablemente lo que te pasó fue que antes de dormir pensaste en Naruto XD… La mente se queda con las últimas impresiones que tuviste..

Te reís como yooo XD Con el "HAHAHAHAH"… (Tu review me llevó una página entera, es el más largo que recibí en mi vida :…)

NOOOOO! VOS JUGAS AL CRASHHH! SOS MUY GROSA CHABONA, loco todo bien!... XD Ya en los próximos capítulos me voy a mandar alguna argentinisada (Eh?) tipo como Sasuke cantando cumbia? LA COLALÉS, MOSTRÁ TU COLALÉS XD… O a Kakashi imitando a Chiche?... Ino imitando a SUSANA GIMENEZ? (Se escucha de fondo "Digan siempre con Ino, Ino ya llegó") VOS QUE SOS ARGENTINA SÍ ME ENTENDES CUANDO DIGO QUE SASUKE SOPLA LA VELA XD...

Kissu kissu, sayounara! (El review más largo de mi existencia! XD)

**Sccmar:** Medio loca? MEDIO?... Sí, mirándome con un solo ojo! XD… Acá tenés la continuación, gracias por tu review

**Saku-Chan Kitsune**: Le pongo azúcar, pero Sakura está cuidando la línea así que toma edulcorante! XD… Muchas gracias por lo de mi cumpleaños!... haha, síii! Tengo 16, estoy vieja y chota ToT Pero jamás seré Tsunade! XD

**Marion-Chan**: Haha, decime mija, no hay problema, me haces sentir jóven y bonita (Seh seh…) Acá estoy actualizando como me pediste!... Un beso enorme y aguante Shaman King! XD

**Jaide-Sama**: Jajaaa! XD Alguien que dijo algo sobre el corto! Fa!... Si les gusta, lo continúo, no problem XD… Me la pase bien en mi cumpleaños…! Cumplí el miércoles yo, y el viernes mis amigos me organizaron una fiesta SORPREEEEESAAA:D Fue muy emotivo y requetecontra divertido!... Gracias por tu post, ídola! Sos una diosa! Beso!

**Karu-Sama**: Quéeee les dije sobre decirme que está cortito? _Yuffie anota en un papelito "Comprar jarrón para partir en la cabeza a Karu" _haha XD! Gracias por tu post, nena!

**Sakura-Chan:** A SASUKE LE ENCANTA SOPLAR LA VELA! XD ME ENCANTA DECIRLO! SOPLÁ LA VELA, SASUKE! XDDDD… Perdón, es que no pude contenerme, era demasiado. Sí sí, la pareja SasuSaku es hermosa … Gracias por tu review!

**Karu-Chan:** (De nuevo! ;D) Miles de perdones, lluvias de perdones, tsunamis de perdones pero yo NO leo universos alternativos… ToT… No me gustan en lo absoluto. Perdón! TOT

Cuantos revieewwwss, como los amo a todos! … Yo estoy aca, estudiando físicoquímica… Como me tienen harta los putos oxidos ácidos que se pueden ir a la re con… (Epaaa!)… Perdón, es que el óxido hiponistroso me tiene harta XoX…

Como estas notas se hicieron muy largas, las voy a hacer todavía más largas contándoles los proyectos que tengo de fics :D

. Easy Breezy – SongFic – Hikaru Utada (Terminado! )

. Devil Inside – SongFic – Hikaru Utada (Apenas lo empecé ¬¬)

. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche – SasuxSaku – Basado en un poema de Pablo Neruda (Asquerosamente terminado, porque no me gustó ¬¬!)

. Insha'Allah - SasuxSaku (No está empezado, tengo las ideas volcadas en un papel pero nada más…)

. Everything you want – SongFic – Vertical Horizon (Me cuesta mucho la traducción de la canción úu)

(Muy emocionada con esta última, porque soy fanática de Vertical Horizon, yeah yeah!)

Bariló, bariló, nos vamo a Bariló'... (Festejando que en el 2006 se va a Bariloche de viaje de egresados)

Ok, bye bye!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

"La chica fanática de los jarrones XD"

**ARGENTINA HASTA LOS OVARIOS! XD**


	10. Amor mío

Les voy a prestar mi libro "Cómo sentarse a escribir un fic sin tener la menor idea de lo que va a pasar en 3 simples pasos"… ¬¬

¡INSPIRACIÓN, VEN A MÍ!

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

Capítulo X: "Amor mío"

"¡Anda, y encaratelaaaaaaaaa! - Le gritaba a los cuatro vientos Itachi – No podes seguir así…"

"¿Pero cóooooomo querés que haga?" Le preguntó Sasuke, ofendido. "Ay Dios, sos un caso especial vos hermanito, me parece que… ¡Voy a darte clases de declaraciones!"

Comenzó a llover a cántaros. Seguramente porque hasta el cielo se atemoriza… He escuchado cosas sin sentido en mi vida, pero… ¿Itachi enseñando a Sasuke sobre cómo declararse?...

Eso está fuera de mis límites.

"Simplemente le decís lo que sentís. ¡Más fácil imposible!... Sabes que la chica está que larga chorros de baba por vos. No tengas miedo, vos tenes que decírselo directa y concisamente. Flaca¡me gustás!... Asíii! Dereeeeeecho"

Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención a los comentarios de su hermano. Si lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer a su modo. Pero no en una noche como esa…

El timbre logró que Sasuke abandonara sus pensamientos. El estridente sonido de aquel aparato mecánico sacaba al moreno de sus casillas. Le molestaban esos ruidos agudos y fuertes, diseñados para llamar la atención de cualquier persona que estuviera en esa casa, dondequiera que esté. El ruido era constante y tajaba la cabeza del Uchiha menor. Le estaba molestando más que de costumbre…

Itachi abrió la puerta, dijo dos palabras y la cerró, dejando entrar a un rubio muy simpático.

"¡Ha llegado la alegría de tu vida!" Dijo Itachi mofando a su hermanito (N/A: Maldita inspiración, no aparece XoX Alguien que le diga que la extraño)

"¿Qué querés?"

"Mala onda que sooos ¬¬… Nada, te quería avisar que Sakura… Se va…"

"¿A dónde?"

"La trasladan a otra ald… ¿Sasuke? Oye oye oye¡sabes como odio hablar con las paredes¡Me siento idiota cuando veo que no me contestan!"

Sasuke corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta aquel sitio... Ese sitio que decía no conocer… Pero sabía que varias veces se había tentado de entrar. El destino le jugaba malas pasadas. Llegó a la casa de la muchacha y entró por la ventana. La chica estaba armando un bolso.

"Sakura…"

"¿Sasuke?... ¿Qu-que… haces acá?" Preguntó la kunoichi sorprendida por la llegada del chico.

"¿Te vas… a ir?..."

"… Sí… No hay nada que me ate a este lugar. Conoceré gente nueva, -decía mientras miraba al cielo como si en él pudiera reflejarse todo aquello que ella soñaba – tendré un montón de amigos – posó su mirada en el moreno – Sólo hay una cosa que lograría quedarme. Dos palabras que quise escuchar siempre de parte de tus labios"

"… Sakura… No te vayas… Yo…" El Uchiha estaba sonrojado. Era notablemente comparable con un tomate. Lo nervioso se le notaba en la cara, en las manos, en la mirada... Ella sostuvo un momento las manos de Sasuke. "Deja de moverte así que me pones nerviosa" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte… ¿De quién hablo?... Ahora que lo pienso, de ambos. Si el contacto de sus manos ya los ponía nerviosos… ¡Adivinen ustedes cómo se pusieron cuando se abrazaron!...

Ella lloraba. Él simplemente acariciaba el cabello rosado de la muchacha. Ella lloraba.

Momento que quería ser eterno. Que peleaba por mantenerse así… Que combatía contra cualquier tipo de deseo ajeno al de quedarse en esa posición por siempre.

Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera.

Me equivoco. Para ellos, el tiempo ya se había detenido.

No decían una palabra. Todo estaba dicho. Cada frase era una caricia, un suspiro. La debilidad del hombre cautiva a la mujer. Sasuke se soltó del abrazo, la miró a los ojos y le dijo "No quiero que te vayas… Por favor…"

"¡Te ves hermoso cuando te pones tristón!" Le dijo la muchacha tirándose contra él, logrando que el pobre cayera en su cama con ella incluida.

Ambos oían cada respiro, cada movimiento. Se miraban a los ojos. Ninguno optaba por hacer nada. Y así se dio. Tímidamente los labios del Uchiha se acercaron a los de Haruno, besándolos con suavidad, como si ella fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana que podría romper en cualquier momento. Cuando se separaron… El rostro de la chica no mostraba más que una alegría insuperable. Los ojos se le empaparon de lágrimas.

Recuerden que el morocho no sabe mucho de sentimientos y comprendió para mal el llanto de la muchacha. Se paró y le dijo "Lo siento… Yo…"

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Sakura lo tomó de la mano, se acerco a su oído y seductoramente (N/A: La autora no se hace responsable por los cambios de voz de los personajes) le dijo "Hazlo de nuevo¡por favor!" 

El muchacho sonrió pícaramente. "¿Segura?", dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "¿Segura segura?" un beso en el cuello… "¿Segura segura segura?" Una puerta que se abre, una madre que mira atónita lo que ocurre.

¡EL HORROR!... ¡EL HORROR!

"Mamá, no… no es lo que vos pensas, yo…"

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Qué divino, mi nena mi hermosa mi cosita mi bebé – le da besos en la frente a Sakura - ¡ LA NENA TIENE NOVIOOOOO!"

"No somos novios mamá… Me dejas terminar de ejem – se aclaró la garganta – conversar con mi amigo"

"Sí sí, como no!" La mujer salió disparada del cuarto. Sasuke miraba atónito lo que ocurría. Pero luego sintió dos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda "¿No vamos a conversar, Sasu?"

"Sakura… Yo…"

"Decilooooooo!..."

Sasuke se armó de valor y coraje entonces, pensando 'Vamos, soy un poderoso ninja y no puedo decirle "te amo" simplemente?'

"¿Si te digo lo que siento, te quedarías?"

"Sí"

"… Te amo…"

Ahora sí, salieron de la muchacha lágrimas (A las cuales yo llamaría "Agua salida de chorro de manguera"). Pónganse en esta situación: Es el hombre que amas, siempre te fue frío y distante… Pero… ¡Upa¡Se te declaró, flaca!...

Se tiró sobre él, logrando que se golpeara la cabeza contra una mesa. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se desmayó.

… Despertó. Eso creía.

Un hermoso campo de rosas. De nuevo, de nuevo!... Estaba en su cabeza de nuevo!...

Si seguía caminando llegaría hasta donde está su inconsciente. Efectivamente. Allí estaba ella, leyendo acostada en la copa de un árbol, siendo abrazada por el conciente. "Hermosa escenita, pero no me gusta la imagen de mi hermano abrazando a mí chica"

"Felicitaciones, campeón!" Le dijo su conciente, todavía abrazado a la muchacha. Se soltó de ella.

"¿Por qué aún conservas la forma de Itachi?"

"Porque sabíamos que vendrías y mi verdadera forma no le gustará mucho a ella… Porque es exactamente la misma… El conciente puede disfrazarse, hacerte ver o pensar cosas que no son… Pero solamente te llamamos para felicitarte"

El inconsciente se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico "¡Felicidades!"

"¿Y?... ¿No me van a enseñar algo más hoy sobre Sigmund Freud?"

En ese momento, todo se nubló. Volvió a sentir la calidez que sintió aquella vez que salvó a Sakura en el lago… Perdón, que fue salvado por Sakura en el lago. Abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en el regazo de la misma mujer, que dormía plácidamente apoyada contra la pared (N/A: No sé si me explico. Ella está sentada en su cama, con la espalda contra la pared y él está acostado en la cama y usa las piernas de ella como almohada).

La miró. La miró… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil de no darse cuenta antes que la muchacha era hermosa?... Corrió algunos mechones que le caían juguetonamente en el rostro para poder apreciarla mejor. "Sakura…" Dijo muy suavemente.

Ella movió un brazo y con él rodeó el cuello de Sasuke "Siempre quise que dijeras mi nombre en suspiros"

Ambos sonrieron. Sasuke volvió a acercarse a ella tímidamente. Pero esta vez ella dominaba la situación. El beso tenía toda la pasión que había acumulado todo este tiempo de amarlo y que él no le correspondiera.

Se miraron. "¿Cómo haremos con los demás…¿Les vamos a contar algo…?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Si Naruto se entera, soy hombre muerto…"

"Si Ino se entera mañana me guillotina! ¬¬"

"Bleh – Ya se había armado una competencia para ese entonces – Lee querrá hacer un guiso con mis entrañas!"

"Todas las mujeres de Konoha quieren la especialidad de la casa. Sakura al horno con papas"

La muchacha tenía razón. Sasuke la miró y le dijo "Vamos a hacer una cosa, de la puerta para afuera, todo igual, de la puerta para dentro… ¡que Dios te ampare!" (N/A: Frase sacada de "Amor mío", una novela que pasan acá en Argentina )

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Al día siguiente…_

Ese día había reunión en lo de Ino. Se festejaba el cumpleaños de la rubia, y todos estaban invitados. Sakura llegó antes que todos para ayudarla. Prepararon cualquier tipo de comida para que todos quedaran satisfechos. A eso de las ocho de la noche empezaron a entrar.

Ya todos allí, Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron juntos y empezaron a discutir. "¿Puede ser que seas tan molesta¡Siempre andas babeandote como perrito faldero mío!"

La pelirrosa mostraba una pizca odio en su rostro. Todos pensaron 'La típica, se llevan mal'

Sasuke se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Ino. Luego de un rato, se escuchó un ruido "¡Sakura, vení para aca y explicame por qué mi buzo está en tu bolso!"

La muchacha se incorporó, miró a todos con una mueca de fastidio y subió al cuarto de la muchacha. Entró, cerro la puerta y caminó buscando al muchacho, que, para sorprenderla, la _atacó _por la espalda y le besaba el cuello.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a mantenerlo en secreto?"

El muchacho no prestaba atención, estaba muy entretenido recorriendo con sus manos la silueta de la muchacha. Escucharon como la puerta se abría. Los dos estaban en una situación un tanto comprometedora. Pero… Era Naruto y estaba ebrio.

"Oieme tu Shashuke… ¿Qué me tocash a la Shakuriiiiiiiiiiita?"

"Calma Naruto, calma…" Decía Sakura mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo el rubor que le había dejado en la boca a Sasuke.

Sasuke llevó a Naruto abajo, siendo acompañado por Sakura. Cuando logran acostarlo en el sillón le meten una buena trompada (N/A: Golpe, piña) para que se duerma de una buena vez y deje de delirar.

En eso, una muchacha toca el hombro del Uchiha "Sasuke-Kun!... ¿Te acordás de mí?"

Los celos atacaban a Sakura. La pelirroja que se paró frente a SU Sasuke le parecía una total amenaza. Miraba con odio a la muchacha, hasta que apareció el salvador. Un chico que había conocido en una de sus misiones, rubio de ojos celestes… Un excelente partido para cualquier muchacha.

Fue corriendo junto a él y pasó al lado de Sasuke que conversaba animosamente con la pelirroja. Pero al ver a la muchacha acompañada de otro le hirvió la sangre.

"¿Vos estás tratando de darme celos?" Le preguntó por lo bajo.

"Disculpa, Yuki – le dijo a su amigo, el rubio. Se dio vuelta y miró a Sasuke – Veo que logré mi cometido… Muy linda la chica, eh… Pelirroja, tetona, pollera que en vez de pollera es una vincha que no le tapa nada (Se le ven hasta las amígdalas!)"

"Es una amiga… No…"

"Él también es un amigo… Te lo presento, Yuki, el es Sasuke. Sasuke, el es Yuki"

Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Obviamente ambos querían la misma cosa y pelearían por ella. 10 minutos se quedaron observándose con frialdad y odio… En eso, Sakura platicaba muy animadamente con la pelirroja. Al parecer, no era mala chica… Pero esa pizca de rivalidad era notable. "Menos mal que era una amiga…" Le dijo Sakura al oído a Sasuke mientras jugaba pulseadas con Yuki.

Esa jugada la perdió al instante. "Qué amigas tenes… Muy simpática eh… ¿Por qué no la vas a visitar seguido? Hacía un mes que no la veías"

Kuso. La pelirroja había hablado demasiado. Por suerte, Ino los sacó del apuro, al grito de "Juguemos a la botellita!..."

Un solo beso. Esa era la única condición. Todos jugaron.

Primer beso, cha chan cha chaaaaaann… Shikamaru con Ino!...

"Problemático…" Dijo el muchacho, acercando sus labios a los de la rubia que sólo protestaba. "YO QUERÍA A SASUK…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Shikamaru… El beso continuaba, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera parar. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y siguieron besándose toda la noche. (N/A: XD)

Próxima pareja… Naruto con Hinata!... (A todo esto, Naruto ya estaba sobrio)

Todos esperaban ese momento. Los labios de ambos se juntaron y todos exclamaron un "AAAAAAWWWWWW"

Se separaron y siguieron jugando (Parejas del tipo: Gaara con Tenten o cosas así xD), hasta que tocó… Sasuke y Sakura!...

"¿Quéeeeee¿Me tengo que besar con la pesada?... Nooooo…" Sasuke, chistando, se acercó a la muchacha. Le sonrió y la besó rápidamente.

"Qué asco..." Dijo el moreno. Contradictoriamente a sus palabras, se relamía los labios buscando aquel sabor que tenía la muchacha.

"Ahora yo elijo el juego… ¡Todito!..."

Todos miraron atónitos a la muchacha. ¿SAKURA PROPONIENDO QUE JUEGUEN AL TODITO?...

Había algunos que no conocían el juego, así que Sakura se aclaró la voz y empezó a explicar (N/A: Es un juego que me enseñaron. No sé si en otros países se juega, pero yo lo explico XD)

"Se forma una ronda. En el medio de la ronda: Sal, tekila y limón. El juego comienza con uno de los jugadores que dirá 'Un pato'. El de la derecha tiene que decir 'Dos patas', puesto que un pato tiene dos piernas (O patas, como quieran llamarlo). El de la derecha tiene que decir 'Cuack' y el le sigue dirá 'Al agua'. Se tiene que repetir la misma secuencia, repitiendo el 'Cuack' y el 'Al agua' según la cantidad de patos que haya"

Ino se puso al lado de Sakura y dijo: "Sakura, muestrales como es… Yo te ayudo, frentuda!"

Ino y Sakura se sentaron enfrentadas y pusieron una botella de tekilla, sal y limón en el medio.

La rubia abrió el juego.

"Un pato"

"Dos patas"

"Cuack"

"Al agua"

"Dos patos"

"Cuatro patas"

"Cuack"

"Cuack"

"Al agua"

"Al agua"

Naruto se unió

"Tres patos"

"Seis patas" Dijo Sasuke, desafiante.

"Cuack" Shikamaru se había desprendido de Ino hacía largo rato y pensó que jugar a estas cosas sería mejor que ver las nubes.

"Cuack" Extrañamente para todos, Hinata jugó. No recordaban a una muchacha como ella con alcohol en juego…

"Cuack" ¡Gaara adentro!

"Al agua" Kakashi decidió unírseles.

"Al agua"

"Al agua"

Todos estaban emocionados jugando… Hasta que…

"5 patos"

"10 patas"

"Cuack"

"Cuack"

"Cuack"

"Cuack"

"…" Sakura se había entretenido mirando a la nada. ¡Sakura había perdido!...

Y, como muchos se esperaban, el castigo era tomar. Sal, tekila y limón (N/A: Esa combinación existe, no se piensen que es un invento. Y créanme, no está naaaaaada mal XD). Para las 4 de la mañana, no había una sola persona en pie.

El fin de la fiesta llegó y todos partieron. Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevar a Sakura a la casa… Pero… ¿En ese estado?... El tampoco estaba muy sobrio que digamos.

Pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa (N/A: Como diría Les Luthiers, "A su casa de él", o sea, a lo de Sasuke) un rato… Se daría una ducha fría y volvería un poco mejor a su hogar.

Entraron al cuarto del muchacho y se besaron sobre su cama.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sonido de un pájaro. El sol que golpeaba los ojos de un moreno. Sakura a su lado. ¡Qué hermoso era aquello!... Un segundo… ¿SOL?... ¡Kusooooooooooo¡Se habían dormido!

Sakura se movió un poco. Con las manos se frotaba la cabeza. Al parecer le dolía. Resaca (N/A: encontré la solución… Al problema de la resaaaaaaca!... –No me pregunten, estoy cantando cumbia XD-)

Pensando en lo que en muchas películas pasa, Sasuke levantó las sábanas. Estaban vestidos, gracias a Dios. No se imaginaba como ni habiendo cumplido un día de noviazgo ya la tenga a la muchacha con el bombo. Noviazgo… No. No le había pedido que sea la novia. Se levantó, se dio una ducha fría (Él también andaba con resaca… ¡Nadie se salva!) y corrió a la primera joyería que encontró. Compró dos anillos plateados idénticos, para ambos y uno de oro con pequeños diamantes rosas que adornaban al modelo (N/A: Sí, eso implica CASAMIENTO). El hombre que se los vendió le sonreía y le preguntaba sobre la chica.

"¿Es bonita?"

"… Hmp… Sí"

"¿Puedo contarte una historia?..."

A Sasuke no le atraía mucho la idea porque estaba apurado… Pero lo que tenía de orgulloso lo tenía de curioso. Además, había algo dentro de él que le decía que le convenía escucharlo.

"Elizabeth Taylor… ¿La conoces?"

"Sí…" De fondo se escuchaba una de las canciones de la famosa cantante.

"¿Sabes cómo le propusieron matrimonio?"

"No"

"Su enamorado la llevó a un restaurant – Le dijo el anciano, tomando una copa vacía que estaba en una mesa – y dentro de una copa – tomó un hermoso anillo y lo metió dentro de la copa – donde Elizabeth tenía vino… Introdujo el anillo. Cuando Taylor tomó de la copa, sintió en sus labios un objeto sólido. Al mirar… Era un hermoso anillo de compromiso…"

"… Gracias…" le dijo Sasuke y salió corriendo.

(N/A: Esto que conté es verdad, hermosa declaración¿No?)

Demasiado amor para Sasuke. Se había besado centenares de veces con una muchacha y le estaba agradeciendo a un viejo… ¡Esa chica lo había cambiado radicalmente!...

Subió a su departamento y entró a su cuarto. Sakura seguía dormida.

Sirvió dos copas de vino, metió en una el anillo de oro y las puso sobre una mesa de luz que estaba al lado de su cama. La despertó muy delicadamente.

La muchacha miró las copas. "No más alcohol por ahora, Sasuke"

"Sólo una copa"

"… Está bien"

La muchacha tomó la copa con una mano. Tomaba muy despacio porque le habían enseñado que el vino se saborea, no se toma de una vez. Siguió tomando hasta que sintió que algo golpeó contra sus labios. Miró la copa, ahora vacía… A no ser por ese hermoso anillo. ¿ANILLO?...

ESTADO DE SHOCK…

Sasuke le sonrió. Sacó el anillo de la copa, tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y así dijo.

"Sé que es muy apresurado… Pero es lo que yo siento. Y si estás dispuesta… Haría lo que fuera porque todo salga perfecto… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?"

DOBLE ESTADO DE SHOCK.

La chica no parpadeaba, al parecer no respiraba. Abrió la boca y de sus labios se escuchó un "Sí" muy débil. "Sí… Sí… Síiiiiiiii!"

La euforia había vuelto. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia el muchacho. Lo abrazó. Lo beso repetidas veces en todos los rincones de su rostro y él colocaba felizmente el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica.

Mientras él disfrutaba los besos algo se le vino a la mente. "¿qu…qué dirán tus padres de esto?"

TRIPLE ESTADO DE SHOCK.

Touché. Buen punto.

Sakura sabía que su madre saltaría por los aires de emoción… Pero… ¿Papi?... ¡Papi era capaz de perseguir con una escopeta a Sasuke si le parecía que no era el indicado para su nena!...

Estaba decidido. Al otro día Sakura presentaría a Sasuke a sus padres… ¡EL HORROR!

El moreno recordó los otros dos anillos que había comprado. Los sacó de su bolsillo y dijo "Uno para ti y uno para mí"

Ambos anillos tenían grabados los nombres de ambos. En el anillo de Sakura decía Sasuke y en el de Sasuke, Sakura.

"¡Yooooooo!" Dijo la muchacha viendo que el Uchiha quería ponerse el anillo. Se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo colocó suavemente en el dedo. Lo mismo hizo él con ella.

"Así que mañana conoceré a mis queridos suegros…"

* * *

10 hojas les escribí!... 10 HOJAS!... Si se quejan les parto un jarrón en la cabeza, entendido?

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

**1.** El "Anda y encaratela" de Itachi lo saqué de una propaganda que hay acá de Argentina… XD Es muy gracioso como lo dice, porque es tipo "Andá y ENCARATELAAAAA" Y el "AAAA" es como un grito, hahaha! XD

**2.** El "Todito" no es un invento mío. Ese juego existe… XD… Y es muuuy divertido. También se puede jugar sin alcohol, con prendas y todo eso XD… ¡Se los recomiendo!...

Revieewwwsss !

**Saku-Chan**: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGG! LES DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAN QUE ES CORTITOOOOOO!... Ya te voy a dar un jarronazo a vos ¬¬… En serio, esos pasos no los escribí yo. Pero como ahora relaciono todo con Naruto, me di cuenta que podía usarlo en el fic. Por si no te diste cuenta, mi fic es eso. Yo voy juntando cosas de diversos lados y las uno en una sola historia!... Un beso, gracias por tu review!

**Sccmar**: Y a pedido tuyo, en el próximo capítulo va a haber NaruHina… Y además dedicado a mi nena Pilikita que sé que le encanta…! XD… (Aunque yo la ví por ahí con un Sasuke, yo no quiero decir nada perooooo…) Muchas gracias por tu revieewww !

**Marion-Chan** : OOOOOOTRA CON LO DEL CAPÍTULO CORTO!... Ya te voy a dar un jarronazo, ya lo verás, muajajajajaja!... No te preocupes que… Lo de la sangre en la nariz ya se viene. Pasa que si los unía tan pronto la historia pierde gracia… hay que ser alguien como Kire para sostener una historia interesante aunque el tema del amor ya se haya concretado. Y yo no soy tan buena escritora, así que… U… Muchas gracias por tu revieewww! C-ya!

**Karura-Sama**: OOOOOHHH TODOPODEROSA KARURA! XD… Como siempre, tus reviews son una locura!... Haha, pero me encantan, seguí así!... ¿Mugres libros de Harry Potter?... Haha, ya son una mugre de por sí!... (Ay no, Yuffie, CALLATE! ¬¬) … perdón, es que odio a Harry Potter ToT… Pero respeto a todos los fanáticos, yeah yeah… Mi mejor amiga es fanática de Harry Potter y no por eso va a dejar de serlo aunque yo opine que es LITERATURA BASURAAAAAAA!... (Dejá de decir esas cosas, te van a odiar) Vos callate Inner pelotuda! ¬¬… Gracias Karu! Sos lo más!

**Jaide-sama**: Síiiii…! XD SasuSaku, GaaraJaide e ItaLoner! XD… Las mejores parejas… cuack!...

"Tus fics tienen de todo" Son tipo un cóctel y yo soy barwoman… O sea, soy esa que mezcla las bebidas alcohólicas y hace los tragos, yeah!... Que feo eso de ir vestida igual que una amiga! XD… Mirá que yo me enojo hasta si una usa un vestido de mi mismo color ¬¬… xD Soy una loca, lo sé!... XD... El corto (Parte II) se viene en el próximo capítulo!...

Sí, tengo un songfic tirado por ahí… Pero estoy segura que no le va a gustar a nadie. Yo sé por qué lo digo XD… Besos Jaide, gracias por tu review!

**Natsumi-Chan**¿Y qué pienso al ver ese nombre? … LA CHICA QUE CONOCÍ EN LA FERIA DEL LIBRO!... Síiiiii, sos vos!... No te acordas de mí?... ¡Soy Rinoita!... Nos conociste a mí y a Athenita Tsuki en la feria del libro de este año… La canción de indomables es la de Kenshin! Petinato sos un grande! XD…

Síp, me acuerdo de vos... Me acuerdo haberte escuchado en Nihon pero… Yo te conocí! XD… Personalmente! (Ya van dos personas que leen mi fic y me conocen personalmente… Bleh, a Pilikita la conozco hace… 1 año masomenos XD)

Seeeeehh! Aguante el KOF!... XD… y… Viva Jackie Chan tipo cuack! XD… Tipo naa'…

¿Sabes cuando aseguré que te conocía? Porque cuando nos conocimos me contaste tu anécdota de la daicon con tu cosplay de Misty… Yo hice cosplay en Daicon una sola vez, de Athena Asamiya… … (No recuerdes ese día, no recuerdes ese día) Como bien dijo mi Inner, mejor olvidar ese día… Te tocó la guillotina? Bueno, que estés bien… Mejor dicho, que estés entera para leer este capítulo xD…

Oh-todo-poderosa-autora?... XD Por favor! Me halagas!... :P. Yo canté un montón de canciones en Nihon… XD Porque cuando conduje el programa quería ayudar a la gente que cantaba. Me acuerdo de la chica que cantó "Hohoemi no bakudan", opening de Yu Yu Hakusho, a dos kilómetros por hora… XD Lentísimo lo cantó y yo no podía seguirle el ritmo! XD… Pero bueh. Un beso Natsu!...

**Tsubasa-Sama**: Síiiii! Sasuke pasa a la acción porque es… ACTION MAN… (WHAT?) Nada, nada… estoy delirando… Gracias por tu review Tsubasa! Beshush!

**Pilikita-Chan**: ARGENTINA AL PODERRRRR… Argentina es divina XD…Ya te puse mi teléfono en el mail… :P…

Pili dijo "Para los que no la conocen, ella siempre es así"… HAHAHA! XD… Me estás diciendo loca! XD… Pero sí, tiene razón, siempre pongo humor a las situaciones tristes... Pero no lo hago más porque desde que conté un chiste en el velatorio fui al hospital por los golpes y... Ah no, eso no era… Descostillate entonces con mis chistes XD… Parcial de matemática? Qué horror… ¬¬ Yo tengo prueba de Latinoamericana contemporánea y no sé NADAAAA… Qué horror!...

Dulce de leche, ñam ñam ñam, qué hambre que tengo... XD. Sí, pero en serio Pili, me tenían HARTA con Naruto…

RESIDENT ES LO MÁAAASS XD… Cualquier cosa te venís un día que estés al pedo a mi casa y nos jugamos alguno XD…

Con el tema de historias favoritas: Tenes un ID de cada historia. Donde dice "Favorite Stories", copias el ID… Después cuando nos veamos te lo explico mejor XD…

Bueno gente, muuuuuuuu(VACA)uuuuuuuchas gracias por leerme en serio …

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie Kisaragi_


	11. La familia de mi novia

¡Ahalan muchachada! Acabo de volver de ver "Madagascar" haha, la verdad está bastante buena!... :P (Especiales agradecimientos a Juampi por bancarme XD)… Y aquí estoy, leyendo por 17ta vez el manga "Miyuki-Chan in wonderland" que es ESPECTACULARRR! XD CLAMP las amo! XD

Bueno… Yo que sé… :S Ya no se me ocurre que chamullarles así que voy directamente al fic, mierda carajo!... Y síiiiii, mañana es mi último día de clases… Vacaciones de invierno, síiii, soy tan feliz!

Este fic, tipo, es marca registrada viste?... Copyright, todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados (Sí, dije "Izquierdos" porque soy zurda ¬¬… Y me suena a discriminatorio sólo decir "DERECHOS"… ¿Por qué existe la carrera "DERECHO" y no existe "IZQUIERDO"¿EH EH? RACISTAS! ¬¬)

Ah, sí, hay algo que quería decir. Bleh, tres cosas!...

1. Chicos, el disclamer… Bueno, eso que ponen "Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece" es al pedo! ¬¬… ya lo dice en la portada, así que no hay que ponerlo. Yo lo pongo con el fin de hacer un chiste, como en uno de mis fics de Final Fantasy que dice "Disclamerso: Ninguno de los personajes/gatos de Final Fantasy me pertenece, todo fue idea de Pepito Fantasy que se le ocurrió y parece que le salió bien" En el caso de Naruto puse "Pepito Konoha" XD… (Lo de "Gatos" es porque a Nanaki –Red XIII- siempre le dije "GATO" XD)

2. Las ideas de este capítulo son sacadas de la película "La familia de mi novia"… Gracias Ben Stiller:) Te adoramos!

3. Hoy un chico en el colegio me dijo "una preguntita… A vos… ¿Te gusta Naruto?" FAAAA! XD Fue impresionante, yo y Naruto somos las únicas fanas del anime en el colegio y… ME ENTERO QUE HAY TODA UNA LEGIÓN DE CHICOS QUE VE NARUTO! GROOOOVY XD

Y como siempre, mi grito de gloria…

INSPIRACIÓN, VEN A MÍIII!

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XI: "Conociendo a la familia de mi novia"_

Itachi estaba, por así decirlo, panchamente acostado en el sillón leyendo un libro que se titula "Cómo asesinar a tu hermano con una caja de cereal Trix by _THE CONEJOU and Farfarello_" (N/A: Chiste interno, pasa que un día nos pusimos a boludear con "Nagi come cereal Trix" por Naoe Nagi de Weiss Kreuz… ¿PERO A QUIÉN MIERDA LE IMPORTA? Seguí leyendo el fic XD) mientras tomaba mate. Sasuke caminaba de un lado por el living, hasta que recibió un _MATASO_ (N/A: Un golpe con el mate, por si no entendieron…)

"¡Dejá de caminar así, infeliz¡Calmate un poco, no es la muerte de nadie!"

"Sí, posiblemente sea la mía ToT" Le dijo el Uchiha menor entre sollozos improvisados.

"Calmate, dejalo fluir"

"WHAT?... La última vez que seguí tu consejo terminé borracho, bailando la macarena con los pantalones bajos en el balcón, así que OLVÍDALO ¬¬"

"Heeeeyy!... Habíamos tomado para festejar, yo nunca te dije que hicieras eso!... Sólo me reí XD"

"Desconsiderado ¬¬…"

"¡Lelo!"

"¿Lolo?"

"No, Lelo, pelotudo"

"Aaahhh… Bueno, chau" Sasuke salió de su casa y se dirigió a lo de Sakura.

"Foolish little brother, ja…" Murmuró Itachi mientras leía (N/A: KARURA SAMA MARCA REGISTRADA TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS! XD)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Parado frente a la casa de Sakura. Parado sin saber que haaaaceeerrrr (Alguien le tira una lata y un tomate a la escritora)… Ejem, lo siento. Tocó. Sonó (N/A: Soy re graciosa XD)

Sakura abrió, y se tiró a los brazos de Sasuke. Sus sentimientos eran indefinibles. Eran… Algo así como un cóctel. Felicidad, ansia, amor, alegría, etc etc.

Entró. Una vocecita dentro de Sasuke dijo 'Jeje, se dice que para saber como va a ser una mujer en un futuro hay que fijarse en su madre… ¡Y me está gustando!'

El Uchiha había visto a la madre en la cocina, mientras preparaba lo que parecía un pollo. (Escena vista desde el punto de vista de Sasuke)

La madre, que perseguía a un pollo medio desplumado con la cola quemada que corría por toda la cocina, llevaba una sartén en la mano y gritaba cosas como "¡Qué pollo de mierda¡No vuelvo a comprar más en ese mercado!"

Mmm… Linda escena¿no? Sigamos con lo nuestro. A Sasuke le había impresionado el parecido que tenían la madre y la hija. Ambas tenían el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes. La mujer tenía un bello cuerpo, que mantenía estilizado y hermoso pese a su edad.

Cuando vió a Sasuke la persecución asesina terminó (Mientras el pollo le agradecía a la escritora)

"¡Mucho gusto! – Le dijo contenta la madre de Sakura – Mi nombre es Naomi, un gusto conocerte, Sasuke. En el comedor está mi marido, pasa por favor, pasa…"

Se tomaron de las manos. Respiraron. Sasuke besó su camiseta (WHAT?) y entró al campo de juego, no sin antes hacer una señal de la cruz al entrar al comedor.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la escena era un tanto estúpida… Y él era más estúpido aún, dejó de hacerlo. Saludó al padre.

"Un gusto…" Dijo, mirando con desdén, el adulto. Sasuke lo observó detenidamente. Era alto y rubio, con ojos de un color verde un tanto apagado.

Al joven le ganaban los nervios. Sus manos le temblaban. Y el grito de Naomi lo puso todavía más nervioso. "¡SAKURAAAAAAAA¿Podrías ayudarme un segundo con esta criatura del señor?"

"Se refiere al pollo…" Dijo la kunoichi, corriendo hacia la cocina con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano que sacó de no-me-pregunten-donde.

"Y dime, Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

"U-Uchiha, señor"

"He escuchado sobre ustedes, lindo clan – Dijo, aún sin mirar a los ojos al moreno que estaba notablemente alterado – ¿Y de qué trabajas?"

"Soy ninja, señor…" Sasuke se rió en su interior. Tenía el protector de konoha… ¡Era ninja!

"¿Lees revistas porno?"

¡CHAN!

El Uchiha lo miró incrédulo con cara de "WTF?"

"¿Te tocas pensando en mi niña?"

¡DOBLE CHAN!

Sasuke balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles.

"¿Estás con ella porque quieres ocultar que eres gay?"

¡LLUVIA DE CHANES!

Para salvar la situación, aparecieron Sakura y su madre con un hermoso pollo al horno y… Bueno, ambas ensangrentadas.

Se sentaron en la mesa. El padre a la cabeza, Naomi en un costado, y Sasuke y Sakura en otro.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal, hasta que el hombre volvió a hacer hincapié en sus preguntas.

"No has respondido a mis preguntas aún, Uchiha…"

"No, señor, ninguna de las tres cosas"

(Un diablillo con forma de Sasuke aparece, golpea a un Sasuke vestido de angelito y grita "Sí miro revistas pornooooo! Sí me toco pensando en Sakuraaaa! PERO NO SOY GAY, VIEJO ESTÚPIDO ¬¬!")

Sakura se esperaba lo peor. Pasó la mano por debajo de la mesa y tomó con su mano eso que creía que era la mano de Sasuke, para darle 'ánimos'…

Pero no era exactamente su mano. La muchacha se movía, queriendo así darle fuerza a su novio que no sabía como ocultar la cara de excitación. El padre lo miró de mala manera porque ya era demasiado obvio. Sakura retiró su mano y Sasuke seguía espantado.

Recordemos que Naomi estaba frente a Sasuke en la mesa. El padre volvió a hacer esas preguntas que incomodarían a cualquiera… "¿Y cuántas veces lo han hecho ya?"

Sasuke escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca en la cara de Naomi. La mujer se limpió con una servilleta, sonriendo. "¡Papáaaaaaaaa!" Le dijo Sakura reprochándole.

Se veía bonita cuando ponía cara de nenita caprichosa. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke.

Cuando terminaron la cena, la madre de Sakura, empapada en su propia cena por culpa de las preguntas comprometedoras de su marido, se despidió de Sasuke y se marchó a dormir.

Pero el padre lo llamó. Lo invitaba al sótano. El Uchiha entró allí con desconfianza, preparado para un reto o algo así. No era extraño que un hombre se tuviera que enfrentar al padre de su princesa para poder desposarla y… No no, eso era otro cuento…

Al llegar al lugar, Sasuke divisó entre todas las porquerías que allí se hallaban un detector de mentiras. Curioso aparato. Dejó de ser tan "curioso" y pasó a ser "abominable" cuando el padre de la muchacha obligó al moreno a sentarse en ella. Le conectó los cables y prendió la máquina.

"Y dime… ¿Miras mucho al cuerpo de mi niña?"

"No, señor"

La aguja se movía con prisa. Sasuke había visto películas donde estaba el detector y que se moviera tanto era mala señal. MUY mala señal.

"¿Miras a otras aunque estés con ella?..."

"No, señor"

La aguja se movía… Mierda, esto no era nada bueno…

"¿Alguna vez has bebido más de lo debido?" (N/A: Y me salió un verso sin esfuerzo!)

"No, señor"

Se movía, se movía, se movía…

"¿Miras Beywacht sólo por las tetas de Pamela Anderson?"

"No, señor"

Esta vez, la aguja no se movió. Sasuke sonreía con confianza, mientras pensaba 'No veo Beywatch por las tetas de Pamela… Lo miro por sus tetas, su culo, sus piernas, y las de todas las mujeres del equipo, yeah'

Sonrió como un ganador.

El padre lo miró. No le había caído nada bien en un principio… Le quitó todos los cables y le puso dos dedos en cada una de las muñecas.

(N/A: Acá explico como funcionan los detectores de mentiras. Supongan que ustedes mataron a alguien. Y una persona, de la nada, les dice "Vos lo mataste". Ustedes se podrían muy nerviosos por temor a que alguien los descubra, y el pulso comenzaría a acelerarse. Eso es lo que mide el detector. Tus pulsos. Mientras más se mueva la aguja, más rápido está bombeando sangre tu corazón. Otra forma de hacerlo entonces es poniendole las manos en las muñecas al 'acusado'. Como muchos saben, hay tres puntos –No sé si hay alguno más, corríjanme si me equivoco- para medir el pulso. El pecho, un punto en el cuello y en las muñecas. ¿Entienden por dónde va la cosa…?)

Tomó aire, se aclaró la voz y le preguntó entonces: "¿La amas?"

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Vio en ellos reflejado el temor que tenía a que cualquier tipo se llevara a su hija. Lo entendía. Entendía a la perfección lo que pensaba.

"Más que a nada, señor…"

"¿Vas a cuidarla?"

"Lo haría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello"

El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sasuke ("PALMADITAS" que le quebraron el atlas –Primer hueso de la columna vertebral-) y ambos subieron.

Sakura los estaba esperando arriba. Se despidió de su novio y subió a su cuarto. Antes de entrar, la muchacha le gritó "¡PAPÁAAAAAA¡DIME QUE NO USASTE EL DETECTOR!"

El padre se metió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto. Sakura habría podido romper la puerta si quisiera, pero estaba muy cansada… Y, como habían arreglado anteriormente con sus padres, al otro día irían a la casa de Sasuke a conocer a su 'familia' (¡Simplemente Itachi!)

Día agotador. Sasuke volvió cansado a su casa.

"Si mañana el padre de Sakura no se va con una sonrisa, juro que te destrozaré"

"No lo pudiste hacer en todos estos años, inténtalo ahora, hermanito!..."

El Uchiha menor bufó y se acostó en su cama. Mañana sería un día… Un tanto peculiar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(Mientras)

Naruto sonreía. Simplemente sonreía viendo a la pequeña Hinata tomar el vaso número 16 de licor. Sasuke le había contado por teléfono como le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura y él no se quiso quedar atrás. Sólo que, idiotamente, metió el anillo dentro de la botella en vez del vaso.

Al 20vo vaso, Hinata no se podía mantener en pie, así que tomó de un saque (N/A: De una sola vez, todo seguido). Se quedó en seco unos segundos y comenzó a toser. Naruto empezó a golpearle el estómago, tratando de que el anillo saliera. Y luego de dos horas de maltratar a la pobre chica de mirada extraña logro extraer el objeto de oro. Pero no era el momento, Hinata estaba totalmente ebria. Pero aún así, colocó el anillo en el dedo de la muchacha y le dijo "Mañana te explicaré".

La tendió en la cama y él durmió en el sofá.

* * *

_Yuffie entra y saluda la multitud con euforia_

Aaaarggg, lo empecé hace como una semana este capítulo y lo acabo de terminar hoy XD ñañañañaña… ñ n…

Hoy fui a ver "LA GUERRA DE LOS MUNDOS" (Suena una marcha extraña) que no me gustó para nada (La marcha va bajando la velocidad de la música y termina por apagarse totalmente)

Es buena película porque la dirige mi amigo Steven XD… Pero naaahh, no da ni ahí… (Che, qué buen fic el de "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" haha, muy buena XD)

MAÑANA INFINITION WACHIIIIIIINNN!... :P Si ven una loca con una mochila que dice "Rinoita", cara de idiota, y gritando "JILL VALENTINEEEE" soy yo Oo

Bueno, revieeewwss kyaaaaaa…! SUSANOS TIREN LOS PAPELITOSSSS…

**Luli-Chan**: SÍ AMIGUETA! XD TE MANDO UN E-MAIL … XD… Gaara con Tenten, yo que sé, se me ocurrió cualquier cosa :P… Mandé fruta, lo primero que se me ocurrió flaca XD… Sí, a veces veo a la rubia gorda esa que se llama Susana. Casados con hijos también pero prefiero la versión norteamericana XD…

Quién es el jefe OBVIAAAAMEEEEENTE NENAAA!... XD No me piedo a Nicolás (Alias: Enzo) nuncaaaaaa! ;D

¿Mi favorito de Naruto?... Haha, Itachi, a full… ;D… Personaje groso como ese… Mmm… Pocos:D

Uuhhh, qué loco, puede ser que el lunes este o el lunes que viene o el viernes que viene (HAHAHA) me veas en el japo gardenn!... Dale, arreglemos así conoces a la loca que escribe ese fic raro que tiene un nombre estúpido, pero no tanto como su autora XD…

Y no voy a ir con un moño rojo en la cabeza, ni que fuera Bombón de las chicas super poderosas boluda XD… ;P… Nah, supongo que voy a ir con la parte de arriba de mi cosplay de Kikyo de Inuyasha XD…

(Segundo review)

Los Susanos o Sakuranos… Síi, es por Susana XD… ¿NO ENTENDISTE EL CHISTE DE LA VELAAAAAA? JAJJAJAJAJA, en el jardín japonés te lo explico HAHAHA XD! (Sale una Yuffie vestida de diablito diciendo "jejejeje, mente morbosa, mente siniestra… ¿Mente siniestra?... ¿La película donde actúa la nena que hace de la pendeja histérica de "LA GUERRA DE LOS MUNDOS" –Suena marcha de nuevo- EL HOOOORROOOORRR" Yuffie-diablito se tira por la ventana)

Voy al virgen del valle, queda en colegiales… Vivo por esa zona¿vos? XD…

Sí, en mi cole hay fanáticos del anime. Tenemos a mis dos Naruto: Aku (Mujer) y Mati (Hombre)… XD… Después a Hanamichi-Kun… Y a una ex otaku que es Luzmila, alias Tomoyo Daidouji XD…

Sasuke baila todas las cumbias loco, te baila "Eh Guacho!", "Corré, guachin", Supermerk2", "Damas gratis", "Yerba brava", "El original", etc XD

Nooo, pobre Satan, no maten a Mr Satan! XD… CUACK! CHISTE MALOOO!... Alguien juega al Tekken?... Gon… Se llama "Ca"… "Ca gon" XD… Qué chiste malo…!

Nooooo!... Le sacan la sangreeeeee y los "Kuso" de todos los personajes ToT Qué horror, un Naruto para chicos! (Se imaginan un kinder garden con todos de chiquitos? XD)

**Karura-Sama**: OOOOHH TODO PODEROSA KARURA SAMAAA! XD… Papi con la escopeta, acá tenes al papá difícil XD… Sobre "Anata washi desu" tengo una pregunta con respecto al nombre… 'Washi' es una contracción de 'Watashi'?... Porque yo tengo entendido que no es así… Y además falta lo que se llama el nominativo. El "Wa"… Así que quedaría, a mí parecer, "Anata wa watashi desu"… No sé si me equivoco… Pero no sé, vos fijate … YO SOY ARGENTINA HASTA LOS OVARIOS, HASTA LOS ESTÓMAGOS DE LAS VACAS DE NUESTRA PROVINCIA (What?...)

**Natsu-Chan**: Hahah, qué loco lo tuyo! XD… No me acuerdo lo del opening de Inuyasha… Cuack! XD… Lo que sí me acuerdo es lo de Yu yu… DIOOOOSSS XD La chica estaba re lentaaaaaaaaaaa… Yo estaba re fanática de Yu yu hakusho en esas épocas… XD…

(Segundo review)

Sí sí, el mundo es un pañuelo, está lleno de mocos! XD… Eso significa que el destino quiere unirnos ! XD... (haha, el destino, es el destino, a que no adivinan a quién me parezco XD)

Haha, es que vas a ver lo gracioso que es que ambos padres se lleven la contra, uno a favor y el otro no!... XD. Un beso negri, suerte!

**Misaki-Chan**: Aaaaaawww, muchas gracias por tu review! … ¿En serio soy tu escritora favorita de fanfiction? BUAAAAAAAAA, lloro de emoción… síii! Alguien más que está conmigo, SOSTENGO QUE AKAMARU ES ÁNGELO, NADIE ME LO PUEDE NEGAR! XD…

**Sccmar**: Sí, mi historia es alocada… Y fijate esta! XD… La madre de Sakura persiguiendo al pollo, de sólo imaginármelo me río XD

**Marion-Chan**: Haaha, síii, lemon va a haber, yeah yeah! XD… Y no soy alcohólica che… XD…

**Nadeshiko-Chan**: Sí, se puso las pilas con Sakura, la muchacha se lo merecía (Aunque me caiga tan mal se lo merecía XD…) Haha, fanática mía?... Me halagas en serio ;D

**Pili-Chan**: Jiji, esta Karu siempre ayudando a la gente que lo necesita, red solidaria Karu (WHAT? XD)

**Jaide-Sama**: Acá tenes la tragada de anillo de alguien, pero no precisamente de Sakura XD!...

Síi! SasuSaku, GaaraJaide y el ItaLoner rulean:D… Las mejores parejas de todo Naruto, ñejejejejee!... Hahaha, Itachi es… Es espectacular! (Está espectacular, que no es lo mismo xD)

Real terminó, buaaaaaaaaaa ToT Zzzzzzzzzzzufro!... Los songfics, ya algún día los postearé, hehehe:)

Los adoro gemte!

(típico saludo mío!)

Besos, besos, besos!

_Wutai Kunoichi Yuffie Kisaragi_

(Sí, Yuffie es kunoichi de wutai, aguante mi aldea carajo :D… Konoha no se compara con la grandeza de Wutai! YEEEAAAHH :D)


	12. La familia de mi novio

¿Lo pediste¡Lo tienes!... ;)

Bueno, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a… Cha chan… ¡Mi querida Hinata! Que la vi y conversamos TOOOOOODO el bendito día en cinecomix!... :)… (Por cierto, mensaje para Hinta: SE VIENE LONER SAKURA HENTAI! XD)

:D

¡Inspiración, ven a mí!

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XII: "Los Uchiha: Conociendo a la familia de mi novio"_

Ya llevaba veinte veces contadas diciéndole que no debía hablar del asesinato de su clan. A Itachi, en un principio, le desesperó escuchar a su hermano repetirle una y otra vez lo mismo. Ya cuando iban por la 7ma vez, decidió directamente no escucharlo.

A las nueve en punto llegarían los padres de Sakura y la susodicha para tener una _hermosa cena familiar_.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke lo sintió como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ese sonido fuerte y agudo que golpeaba su cabeza, ahora indicaba la llegada de sus suegros…

Los hizo pasar gentilmente, temeroso y tímido. Los llevó a la mesa y sirvió lo que había cocinado (O intentado cocinar…).

Era carne al horno. Ajá, simple decirlo, difícil hacerlo para dos hermanos acostumbrados a una cocina llamada "Teléfono – Delivery - Pizza".

Pero lo habían logrado y no estaba nada mal. El padre de Sakura tomó aire para hablar y el Uchiha menor estaba que explotaba de nervios.

"¿Y sus padres?"

"Oh, no están. Ellos murieron, yo los as… - Sasuke pisó a Itachi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por debajo de la mesa – …istí pero no pude salvarlos de aquel accidente. Sí sí, los asistí, claro…" Dijo, mirando a su hermano con odio.

"Hum…- Soltó el padre de Sakura con tono interesante - ¿Fue un accidente automovilístico?"

"No exactamente, yo los ma… - PUM, otro golpe – …ndé a buscar unos libros que necesitaba y se incendió aquella librería" Itachi se cansaba de inventar historias.

"Oh, qué tragedia, lo siento mucho…" Dijo la madre de Sakura, a punto de llorar.

"Era lo que yo quería que pa… - PUM! – re, sí sí, que pare el incendio, gritaba a altiva voz que parara… Pero al parecer nadie me escuchó"

(Un chibi Itachi toca en el violín una canción triste, mientras otro Itachi en chibi canta un tango – Canción triste XD - )

La madre de Sakura rompió en llanto. El padre miraba a los hermanos no muy convencido, mientras estos se enviaban miradas de odio.

"¿Y dime, a qué aldea pertenecías antes de llegar a Konoha? Tengo entendido que no eres de por aquí" Preguntó el padre de Sakura.

"Yo era de aka… - PUM! – Aka… acá, acá, siempre fui de acá, sólo me tomé unas largas vacaciones para… Olvidarme un poco de la trágica muerte de nuestros amados padres… ¡Oh padre mío, si pudieras escucharme, no sabes como extraño tu presencia!…"

Sasuke miraba con una cara DEMASIADO sorprendida a Itachi, al igual que Sakura. Por cierto, la madre de esta se conmovió y empezó a llorar otra vez.

"¿Y por qué volviste?"

"Porque esa fue mi cond… – Pum! – …ición, sí, la condición para poder ver a mi amado hermano… ¡Oh¡Es igual a su padre¿Qué haría yo sin él?"

Sasuke les sonreía a los padres, mientras que muuuy bajito y entre dientes le decía a su hermano "Bien que hace un par de meses querías matarme"

"No me hagas replantearme el hecho de dejarte con vida por ahora"

"Qué considerado…"

La cena transcurrió lo más normal, con todos los inconvenientes habidos y por haber.

Hasta que Itachi metió… Miren, decir "meter la pata" es poco… Digamos que metió toda la pierna entera.

"¿Y la muchacha se queda a dormir aquí?"

El padre lo miró con ojos llenos de odio. Sakura saltó de la nada "Sí, porque Kakashi nos ha mandado a investigar un libro sobre jutsus y… y… Y tengo que quedarme!..."

Luego de súplicas, plegarias, ruegos y rezos convencieron al padre de la muchacha.

Cuando ya era la media noche, Naomi y su esposo partieron a su casa. Itachi tomó las llaves y dijo "Los acompaño hasta la puerta y después me voy al bar, no vuelvo hasta mañana a la noche, no jodas, no quemes nada y… No hagan mucho ruido, tenemos vecinos".

Cuando estuvieron seguros que la puerta se cerró, ambos se miraron maliciosamente.

(N/A: El maldito lemon!... Niños, aléjense del televisor)

Sakura decidió usar todo su encanto. Si aquella iba a ser ESA noche tan esperada, tendría que ser perfecta.

Comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke. Éste, por su parte, rogaba en su interior: 'Que no mueva el culo cuando camine, que no lo haga, que no lo haga… ¡Mierda¡Lo hizo!'

Se tiró contra ella y empezó a besarla mientras abría la puerta. La tiró sobre la cama y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Los besos que se daban eran largos y románticos… Hasta que la cosa se puso un poco más caliente y se volvieron cortos y apasionados.

En cada beso ella descargaba todas las cosas que había sentido por él todo este tiempo. Y él descargaba en cada beso todas las cosas que quiso hacerle y no pudo por miedo.

Lentamente las ropas se desprendían como las hojas de los árboles en otoño. El chico recorría con sus manos el cuerpo semi desnudo de la muchacha que frente a él se encontraba.

Ésta, en broma, le dijo al oído "¡Vamos Uchiha¡Tu hermano lo hizo mucho mejor!"

CHAN!...

Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Le había tocado aquello que era intocable: Su orgullo. ¿Qué su hermano lo había hecho mejor?...

"Así que… mejor¿eh?" Le contestó el ninja, dándole suaves besos en los hombros. "Y ahora qué pensas?"

"Mmmm… Itachi le ponía más pasión a la cosa…"

La muchacha se divertía viéndole la cara de desesperación al Uchiha, el cual le daba ahora rápidos besos en la boca.

"Mmm… Itachiiiii…"

Sasuke, ya al borde de la locura, le dio el beso con más fuerza que existió en la historia. La muchacha se quedó perpleja, jamás la había besado así.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?"

"¿Te pensas que sos la primera mujer que besé?"

Sakura lo miró enfadada. OTRAS. Esa palabra le molestaba. Sasuke se sentía impotente, puesto que él era el primer hombre que la besó.

"Seguro que todas besaban mucho mejor que yo…"

"Claro, vos sos principiante…"

"¿Principiante me dijiste…?" Salió el lado orgulloso de Sakura. Le daba pequeños besos en el pecho. Bajó juguetonamente el cierre del pantalón del muchacho con la boca, provocando que el Uchiha se muriera de excitación.

Lo desnudó completamente y él a ella. La unión fue un momento memorable. Las pieles chocan. Sentía como él penetraba una y otra vez en ella, haciéndole sentir sensaciones que nunca antes imaginó.

Los cabellos de ambos se mezclaban y los besos sobraban.

Así, amigos mios

Es como se aman

un hombre y una mujer…

* * *

No me gustó mucho como quedó, pero bueh…

No los quería dejar, hace mucho que no subo capítulo y yo no defraudaré a mis lectores!...

Bueno, voy a comentar un super suceso sucedido (What? XD) hoy… ¡ME DISFRACÉ DE SASUKEEEEEE! Soy re feliz, tengo traje de Sasuke!...

Así que este capítulo también se lo dedico a mi compañero de cosplay… Cha channn… ¡Itachi-Sama!... Que sabe que morirá Pero lo dejo con vida por ahora porque no daba para matarlo en el medio de una convención…

(Deberían habernos visto, ambos nos insultamos a más no poder, pero el muy divino después me regaló un muñequito de Sasuke!... Es tan adorable!... El muñeco… Y él! Haha, extraño, pero lo voy a decir¡GRACIAS ITACHI SAMAAAA¡Te super quiero pemdejo! )

Bleh, a la mierda, vamos a dedicarle el fic a todo mi team de Naruto: Comenzando por Tsunade-Sama. Ino-Chan, Gaara-Sama, Itachi-Sama, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-Chan, Naruto-Kun, Ero-sennin, Orochimaru-Sama (Sí¡El lado oscuro de la fuerza! XD –Suena marcha imperial de Star Wars-) Chouji-Kun, Iruka-Sensei, y si alguno me olvidé, psssssss XD Jódanse:)

Y estem… Algún mensaje quieren de despedida?... Nada, adoro a mi grupo de Naruto :)

Yo por las dudas no contesto reviews… Algunos me entenderán…

:) Muchas gracias por leerme!...

Besos, besos, besos!

_Uchiha Sasuke (Female version XD)_

PD: O sea, versión con tetas! XD…

PD2: Tsunade-Sama, si estás leyendo este fic… Un solo comentario: Lo que te dije del cosplay de Sakura versión hentai es verdad, me lo voy a hacer porque si no pierdo una apuesta que hice con Itachi-Sama XD

PD3: SIGO PENSANDO QUE KONOHA ES BASURA ANTE NOSOTROS, LOS NINJAS DE WUTAI! ¬¬… XD Ya me imagino yo gritando "Greased Lighting no justu!"


	13. Despedida de solteros

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XIII: "La despedida de solteros"_

"Bueno… Sasuke y yo…"

"Sakura y yo…"

"Estamos de novios" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

A Kakashi se le calló de la mano el _Come come paradise_, a Tsunade se le calló la taza de té (N/A: Sí, té, claro, como no! ¬¬), a Naruto su tazón de ramen y todos los demás tenían la boca por el suelo (Boquiabiertos)

Entre las cosas imposibles que podían pasar en la vida, se encontraban:

Kakashi siendo monje, Naruto con abstinencia al ramen, Sasuke contando chistes de gallegos, Bush bailando al compás de una canción árabe, terroristas cantando el himno de Inglaterra (Dios salve a la reina), Hinata hablando hasta por los codos y bailando lambada, Shikamaru diciendo lo muy feliz que es y lo mucho que ama a la vida, Orochimaru cantando "Mambo N° 5" y SASUKE Y SAKURA DE NOVIOS.

No les entraba en la cabeza que aquel ser frío y de corazón duro cual piedra había decido aceptar el amor que la muchacha le brindaba.

"Felicitaciones! " Les dijo Kakashi, poniendo la misma cara que puso aquella ocasión que los aprobó. Aquella ocasión en la que se habían hecho ninjas. "¡Eeeyy¡Sasuke! – Le dijo Naruto - ¿Y hace cuanto?"

"Cuatro días contando este" Le contestó fríamente Sasuke.

"¡Queremos ver un beso¡Comprueben que están de novios!" Les dijo Tenten. Todos, menos Ino y Naruto, pedían a gritos que ambos se besaran.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa. Casi se pelean por que ella trató de convencerlo de que les contaran a todos que estaban de novios… Y ahora¿besarse frente a todos ellos?... Estaba tan nerviosa que a penas notó que Sasuke deslizó su mano por su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso.

Todos, como dije antes menos Ino y Naruto, aplaudieron. Las muchachas suspiraban, algunas que veían desde lejos insultaban a Sakura al grito de "¡PUTAAAA¡SE ESTÁ BESANDO CON SASUKE-KUN!" y los hombres… Simplemente miraban con envidia a Sasuke.

El beso ya se estaba haciendo muy extenso. "No comas en frente de los pobres" Itachi hizo aparición. Tomó la mano de su hermano y dijo "Como dentro de un mes te vas a casar… ¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROOOOOOOOO!"

A todos los hombres les gustó la idea. Despedida de soltero significaba mujeres y alcohol.

Sakura miró un tanto celosa a Sasuke. Las chicas la comprendieron y dijeron "Sakura, si te queda tan poco tiempo de soltera… ¡Vamos a hacerte una gran fiesta!"

Ino proclamó "No saben los chicos que conocí el otro día en…"

"¡GENIAL!... El sábado antes de mi boda a las 8 todas en mi casa. Traigan hombres, alcohol. Vamos a hacer las fiestas más largas… y las faldas más cortas!" La interrumpió Sakura.

Al Uchiha menor lo carcomían los celos. ¿Su Sakura usando polleras más cortas de lo debido?... El estaba muy acostumbrado a verla con vestidos holgados y faldas largas. Iba a desistir de su despedida de soltero para controlar a su futura esposa.

"¿Y tan pronto se van a casar?" Dijo Naruto, abrazando por la espalda a Hinata (N/A: ya les voy a contar qué pasó cuando Hinata despertó de su borrachera XD)

Sasuke no se quería quedar atrás y tomó por la cintura a Sakura "Sí¿Por qué¿Algún problema?"

Ambos se miraban con odio. "No, por nada" Dijo Naruto, tomando la mano de Hinata y mostrándole a Sasuke el anillo que llevaba la Hyuuga.

"Copión ¬¬"

"¿Quién me llamó?" Dijo Kakashi, poniendose en el medio de la parejita (Sasu y Saku) y obligándolos a separarse.

Sakura iba a volverse a juntar inmediatamente con Sasuke, pero Tenten tiró de ella. "Tengo una idea, Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaannnn"

Se juntaron las mujeres. Shikamaru puso las manos sobre su nuca y dijo "Las mujeres son…"

"Problemáticas" Dijeron todos los hombres al unísono, adivinando de antemano el final de la frase.

Bien bajito, Tenten y Temari les contaban a Sakura, Hinata e Ino cuál era el plan para divertirse.

"Fácil. Nos pondremos pelucas y saldremos a bailar. Nadie nos va a reconocer…"

"¿Y a qué boliche?..." Interrumpió Itachi, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

"Yo pensaba ir a new metropolis (N/A: Falta de imaginación, puse el nombre de un boliche de acá)"

"Mandoo, Pachá, Ananá, Abadía, el Teatro, la Diabla¡Hay tantos!... ¿Por qué no vienen a un pub?..." Las invitó el Uchiha mayor (N/A: Todos boliches de Argentina, la mayoría muy buenos. En especial Mandoo, tiene un montón de pistas y está bueno. Abadía es muy chiquito, pero bleeeeehhh…)

"¿Qué pub?" Preguntó Sakura interesada. Ella intuía por donde venía la cosa.

"Toronto" (N/A: Pub de Argentina que está bastante bueno… Qué se yo… :P)

"Allí estaré…"

Todas estaban emocionadas. "Es hora de probar la fidelidad de mi novio…" Dijo Sakura.

Las cuatro muchachas la miraron sorprendidas. "¿Es que no se dieron cuenta? Seguramente nos está invitando al boliche donde van ellos. Temari, preparame una peluca… ¡Que ese sábado le voy a hacer ver las estrellas a mi querido noviecito"

_Mientras, con los varones…_

"¿Por qué no vamos a Toronto?" Propuso Itachi.

"No está mal…"

"Hay un grupito de cinco chicas que siempre va… ¡No sabes lo que son¡Están re fuertes!" (N/A: Están re buenas, lindas, hermosas, dables, partibles, etc etc)

Y ese día se decidieron las dos despedidas de solteros.

----------

Decidieron casarse un sábado. Ese viernes, las dos despedidas de solteros se llevaban a cabo simultáneamente.

Sakura lucía una peluca rubia, Ino una negra, Hinata y Temari pelirrojas (Una Hinata chibi dice "Sí, es raro que yo me haya unido a esta farsa pero… Así formulaba en el contrato con esa loca!" _Señala a Loner_)

"¡Ahí están, ahí están! - Gritó Itachi con euforia - ¿Y¿Cuál te gusta?"

"Ninguna" Contestó Sasuke fríamente. Pero había algo en la rubia que lo atraía y no entendía por qué. Luego de un par de copas ya ni le interesaba el por qué y se acercó a la rubia.

Las muchachas caminaban sensualmente, todas (Menos Hinata) vestidas de una manera provocativa.

"¡Gritales algo!" Le dijo Gaara a Sasuke.

"Si esa es la cola… ¡Cómo será la película!" Le gritó el ebrio Uchiha a la que era su novia.

"¿Por qué no venis a ver la película? Está muy buena…" Le contestó Sakura sensualmente.

"Me encantaría" El muchacho se levantó y fue con la 'rubia' hasta un sillón que se encontraba en el pub donde se empezaron a besar y a manosear a más no poder. Sakura comenzó a llorar. Sasuke había vuelto un poco en sí. Miró bien a la muchacha… Esos ojos… "¿…Sakura…?"

La kunoichi se quitó la peluca y le dio una buena y merecida bofetada a Sasuke.

"Sos una basura…" Le dijo, antes de largarse del lugar y salir llorando hacia su casa. Entró y en ella no había ni un alma. Sólo una nota de los padres que decía que salían y que volverían al día siguiente a la noche para su boda. Que estaban preparando una sorpresa.

Sakura subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y se tendió a llorar en la cama. Su llanto no cesó ni cuando una figura se posó sobre su ventana.

"¿Te podes ir¡No quiero volver a verte!"

"No te creo"

Sakura levantó la cabeza. Se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Lo peor es que contestaba la verdad.

Cuando una mujer ama, perdona lo imperdonable. Eso le había dicho su madre en una ocasión. Pero iba a mantenerse firme. Por lo menos, lo iba a hacer sufrir un rato.

El morocho la tomó de las muñecas y la apretó contra su cama, poniéndose sobre ella. "Soltame…"

"No creo que quieras que me detenga…"

"Basta, por favor"

"Lo siento" Dos palabras que la muchacha de cabellos rosados jamás pensó escuchar de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha. Y menos que menos… Sentir como dos suaves gotas caían a sus mejillas y no eran lágrimas que a ella le pertenecieran. No… Eran de otros ojos. Le pertenecían al hombre que la estaba sujetando.

"Prometí no llorar más desde que perdí a mi familia. Y ahora lloro por miedo a perderte"

Sakura podría haberle dicho millones de cosas. Podría haberlo insultado, odiado y echado de su vida. Pero simplemente se limitó a ver la belleza. Algo sádico tal vez suene, pero ella pensaba que era hermoso verlo llorando así, como un niño pequeño. Él le soltó las muñecas y ella con un pequeño empujoncito lo acostó a su lado. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras él lloraba. La muchacha se levantó de la cama y buscó un pañuelo.

"Toma, Sasuke…"

Cuando Sasuke tomó ese pañuelo sintió que estaba desgastado. Se notaba que ella había llorado muchas veces sobre él.

"Ese, amor mío, es el pañuelo con el cual yo lloré por todas las veces que me insultaste, que me trataste mal y que me recordaste que jamás me amarías"

¡CHAN! (Lo extrañaban? XD)

Tan… Tan… ¿Tan basura se había portado con ella?... ¿Por qué era él ahora el que secaba sus lagrimas en aquella seda fina que se había mojado en su momento con las lágrimas de ella?

Secó aquella agua que sus ojos desprendían. Miró a la muchacha que tenía su mirada puesta en él. Se sentía una basura nuevamente.

"Yo…" Balbuceó.

Sakura simplemente sonrió. "Ya son las 11:50!... Vete vete vete!..."

Sasuke comprendía todo. Había echado a perder lo poco que había logrado. "¡El novio no puede ver a la novia el día de su boda hasta ese momento!" Sakura lo sacó de sus pesimistas pensamientos. El Uchiha le sonrió.

"Te perdono si me das un beeeeeesoooooo!..." Le dijo juguetonamente la kunoichi. "No sé, tengo que pensarlo" Le contestó el morocho, aunque instantáneamente la besó con fuerza y la recostó sobre el sillón. Se besaron hasta que ella le dio un empujoncito que lo tiró del sillón. "Vete…"

"Te amo"

"Yo también, pero ahora LARGATE!" Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sasuke sonrió y se dirigió para su casa.

Sakura se quedó suspirando del otro lado de la puerta. "Sakura Haruno… De Uchiha!" Dijo triunfalmente.

* * *

El próximo capítulo… Es el que muchos esperan… Cha chan cha chann… LA BODAA :D… No se lo pierdan, niños ;D 

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie . Loner_


	14. La boda de mi mejor amigo

La boooodaa:) Enjoy it! ;D

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XIV: "La boda de mi mejor amigo"_

**EL**

Yo estaba nervioso… ¡Y yo no era el novio, datte bayo!... Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, con el rostro preocupado mientras se arreglaba el elegante traje que había obtenido para la ocasión… Yo también debería comprar uno para cuando me case con Hinata datte bayo!...

Yo era el testigo de su casamiento. Yo tenía que asegurar con firmeza que ellos se amaban… Sasuke está balbuceando algo… Lo noto muy nervioso. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Todo va a salir bien…"

"Gracias, dobe" Me contestó él.

**ELLA**

Termino de arreglarle la cola de su largo vestido. Blanco con adornos en rosa¡qué hermoso vestido!... Ya me gustaría usarlo a mí y ser la esposa de Sasuke-Kun!... Pero aquí estoy, a punto de ser la testigo de su casamiento. Me encanta como se ve Sakura-Chan… Aunque la frentuda siempre me pareció horrible, este día la veo como la más hermosa de todas las mujeres… Bueno, vamos a aceptarlo, la frentuda siempre fue linda.

Bleh… ¡No es rubia como yo, muajajajaja!... Ah, me olvidé. Les estaba contando. Termino de arreglarle la cola al vestido de Sakura para que entrara en el auto y partimos hacia la iglesia. Yo, Ino Yamanaka, estoy muy feliz por ella.

La puertas se abren para que yo pase. Ví en los rostros de algunos cierto dejo de decepción por no ser la novia. Bleh, qué se jodan!... (N/A: Por si no entendieron: Estaban impacientes porque entre Sakura, y cuando se abrieron las puertas pensaron que era ella pero apareció Ino)

Me acomodo mi vestido negro y me siento al lado de Naruto que también será "padrino" de esta boda. Él amó a Sakura, yo amé a Sasuke. ¡Me siento tan extraña siendo testigo de una boda así!...

Miro a mis costados. La madre de Sakura y del otro lado Itachi que no parece muy alegre. Hinata está del brazo de Naruto, bastante nerviosa también. ¿Sasuke? En mi vida he visto a alguien tan nervioso. Camina de un lado para el otro… Pobre. Me gustaría consolarlo, jejeje!... No! Ino! Es el novio de tu mejor amiga. Sí, así es. Nos llevamos tan mal con ella… Pero debo aceptarlo: Es mi mejor amiga!...

**ÉL**

¡DATTE BAYOOO!... Las puertas de la iglesia se están abriendo y Sakura está entrando. ¡Se ve… se ve… Hermosa!... Sasuke también está mirándola… ¡Cómo no mirar a semejante novia!... (Por cierto, afuera hay una muchedumbre de mujeres con jarrones… Creo que a ninguna le gustó la idea de Sasuke casado datte bayo…!)

Yo sé que serán felices. Lo podría hasta tallar en una piedra y jurarlo por mi puesto de hokage.

Sakura está de la mano de su padre, cerca del altar… ¿Qué pasa datte bayo¿Están tironeando? Sí, el padre no quiere soltarla. Con una mirada furtiva de "TE-ASESINO-CUANDO-VUELVAS", la madre de Sakura logró que su padre soltara a la pequeña que caminó un corto trecho hasta llegar a donde su próximamente marido se encontraba. Datte bayo, próximamente, ni que fuera una película o un fan fic esto!.. (N/A: -La autora empieza a toser – )

* * *

El cura se hace presente. Saluda a todos.

"Hola!... Bueno, tipo, yo soy el cura… Tipo, soy re top¿saben?... Onda que si no aman a Dios… ¡Ohh¡Dios es too much people!..."

Una gota desciende sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes, entre ellos el psicólogo de Itachi y su querida gotita (N/A: XD!), las conductoras de Operación Desastre y de Big Brother Naruto, lectoras de Fan Fics, fanáticas del SasuNaru dispuestas a matar a Sakura, Harry Potter, Arturito, el mago Gandalf, el Manager de Bandana y… Bueno, basta!... No me quiero ir de tema!...

"Aaayy, onda que son ustedes los que se casan?... Ayy, pero tipo que son too much jóvenes. Ay, y vos sos re pretty! – Refiriéndose a Sakura - ... ¿Me pasas tu mail?" Dijo el cura.

-Agréguese aquí mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke-

"Ay, tipo nada¡qué bad onda que sos darling!... Bueno, onda que estamos here reunidos to unir en sagradeition matrimonieition a estos dos tortolitos re sweetlys…"

La gota ya es más grande que la iglesia misma.

"Bueno… Tipo que ahora es cuando vienen los testigos y tipo que me juran que esta parejita va a quedarse junta forever and ever tipo!... ¿O sea, lo jurás?"

Naruto e Ino dijeron sí y juraron sobre las sagradas escrituras lo que habían asentido.

"Y ahora voy con ustedes. ¡Aaahhh! Tipo, qué boludo, me olvidé que tengo que preguntar algo!... Si alguno esta boda tipo no le va que lo diga ahora o que se calle forever!"

Todas las mujeres de Konoha simplemente se quedaron calladas. ¿Era, tal vez, porque habían aceptado esa relación… O tenía algo que ver que Gaara los estuviese apuntando con una motosierra y gritando cosas como por ejemplo "Haré tacos con ustedes si hablan"?

Nunca lo sabremos.

Pero alguien levantó la mano "YO ME OPONGO TOTALMENTE ¬¬" Gritó Itachi con fuerza.

"Tipo… ¿En serio? Onda, contame darling!"

"No hay alguna razón en particular más que quiero molestar un poco a mi hermano y además porque me gusta la novia"

Las miradas que le echó todo el mundo a Itachi lograron que cerrara la boca… Eso, o la cinta adhesiva que le habían puesto. ¡Seguro que una de esas dos es!...

"Aaayy, bueno, tipo que si nadie se opone paso a terminar la wedding… Bueno, la boda!... Sakura Haruno¿Aceptas a este morocho infernal en las good y en las bad hasta que la dead los separe?"

Con una gota en la frente, pero muy feliz por dentro contestó con euforia "Sí, acepto!..." (Inner Sakura: Ese morocho infernal es MI MOROCHO INFERNAL ¬¬)

(Ino piensa: 'Creo que Sakura es la mujer más feliz del mundo… Y por cierto, la más imbécil, ese grito lo deben haber escuchado hasta en Kamchatka!...')

"Sasuke Uchiha… Ay, tipo, qué lindo nombre…"

Itachi, desde debajo de la cinta, gritó "Yo quería que se llamara Peter…" (Sudy aparece y le pega a Itachi).

"¿Aceptas a esta mina que está re buena tipo despampanante y que me encantaría hacerle de tod…?"

"EJEM ¬¬" Dijo Sasuke indignado.

"Ay, sorry, tipo que me dejé llevar. ¿Aceptás a esta mina tipo como tu legitimation esposation en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separeition?"

"Sí, acepto" Sasuke no abandonó su tono frío ni siquiera en su propia boda.

"Entonces, tipo que los declaro… Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

Sasuke levantó lentamente el velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura. "Me da pena correr ese lápiz labial…"

"A mí no me va a gustar tener un marido con lápiz labial…"

El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura y la besó… y la besó… y la siguió besando y…

"Disculpe, Uchiha¿le molestaría si le pido que no manosee a mi hija en una iglesia y en frente todos?"

Ambos se quedaron quietos. "eehh, gomen, gomen!" Se excusaron al unísono.

"¡FIESTAAAAAAA!" Gritó Temari de fondo dandole besos a Shikamaru que simplemente decía 'Novia problemática'.

Y todos se subieron en el trenecito de la alegría con los personajes de Disney (La mitad asesinados por Gaara y Shrek asesinado por Lee, simplemente porque "el verde no le iba")

Llegaron al salón y comenzó a sonar un vals que bailaron los novios muy pegaditos. "LA MANITO MÁS ARRIBA NENE!..." Le gritaba el padre de Sakura a Sasuke.

"¿Es que nos va a controlar todo el tiempo?"

"Ya lo imagino en nuestra luna de miel ¬¬…"

El padre se adelantó y pidió bailar con su hija mientras que Sasuke, para sorpresa de todos, sacó a bailar el vals a Ino mientras Sakura miraba con envidia. Naruto se paró y pidió bailar con la pelirosa que aceptó muy contenta, logrando que a Sasuke lo carcomieran los celos.

Y así fueron pasando, bailando con todos los presentes hasta que empezó a sonar la música para bailar. Todo muy punchi, todo muy lindo y llegó la hora de la comida. Luego de la comida Sakura se levantó prometiéndole a Sasuke una sorpresa.

La kunoichi tomó un micrófono y, en el medio de la pista comenzó a hablar…

"Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí. Ninguno de ustedes pudo creer este casamiento¿no es cierto?... Pero aprendí de niña que algunos sueños se hacen realidad. Y aunque poca es mi edad grande es mi alegría. Porque estoy con la persona que siempre amé y todos aquí lo saben… Por eso, quiero dedicarle a él y a todos ustedes una canción…

**Whenever sang my songs**

**On the stage, on my own**

**Whenever said my words**

**Wishing they would be heard**

**I saw you smiling at me**

**Was it real or just my fantasy?**

**You'd always be there in the corner**

**Of this tiny little bar**

**My last night here for you**

**Same old songs, just once more**

**My last night here with you?**

**Maybe yes, maybe no**

**I kind of liked it your way**

**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**

**Did you ever know**

**That I had mine on you?**

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then**

**I will know that you are no dreamer**

**So let me come to you**

**Close as I want to be**

**Close enough for me**

**To feel your heart beating fast**

**And stay there as I whisper**

**How I love your peaceful eyes on me**

**Did you ever know**

**That I had mine on you?**

**Darling, so share with me**

**Your love if you have enough**

**Your tears if you're holding back**

**Or pain if that's what it is**

**How can I let you know**

**I'm more than the dress and the voice**

**Just reach me out then**

**You will know that you're not dreaming**

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then I will know**

**that you are no dreamer"**

Sasuke sonreía mientras todo el mundo aplaudía a la muchacha que realmente se había lucido. Sólo él entendía por qué ella cantaba eso. Recordó aquel momento, estar dormido en su falda y sentir su aroma… Aroma que sentiría desde aquel día todas las mañanas… Todas las mañanas que no podría ver futbo, que tendría que estar cambiando pañales… Y llegó a una conclusión¿PERO PARA QUÉ MIERDA ME CASÉEEE?

"¡Todo muy lindo pero llegó el momento de las ligaaaaassss…!" Gritó Kakashi con la caja que llevaba las ligas.

Sakura tomó las ligas y se las puso: El juego va así. Un amigo del novio tiene que sacarle la liga a la novia y el novio tiene que ponérsela a las amigas solteras.

La recientemente casada se levantó el vestido –para gusto de muchos hombres- y llamó a Shikamaru que tragó saliva y miró a Temari. Ésta le sonrió divertida y le dijo "Andá, me trago los celos amor!"

Shikamaru se levanto y posó sus manos tímidamente sobre la liga que llevaba Sakura. Ésta estaba riendo como loca. El chico le quitó rápidamente la liga y se la dio a Sasuke que se la colocó a Temari muy lenta y sensualmente (Sakura chillando de fondo por celosa).

¡Próxima liga!... ¡La liga rosa!... "Kakashi senseeeeeeiii!" gritó Sakura. El sensei se acercó muy contento hacia la muchacha. Jugó con sus dedos por la pierna de Sakura y llegó a la liga. La quito lentamente y se la dio a Sasuke que se la puso a Tsunade-Sama (Por cierto, Sasuke simplemente se moría de los celos)

¡Seguimos con las ligas!... ¡Liga amarilla!...

"¡Chouji!..." Llamó la kunoichi que portaba la liga. El chico se acercó y como si nada le importara se la quitó y se la dio a Sasuke que la colocó con mucho agrado en la pierna de Ino (Sakura chillando de fondo nuevamente).

Los hombres aullaban por ver a las chicas mostrando sus piernas y Sakura eligió la liga blanca para complacerlos.

"Neji-Kuuuunn"

El muchacho se acercó muy tímidamente y sin querer mirar (Aunque lo hizo) le quitó la liga a Sakura. Al ser una de las últimas ligas, el chico vio bastante de la pierna de la muchacha. Con una mano en su nariz dijo "La carne es débil" y le entregó a Sasuke la liga que se la colocó a Tenten (Que, por cierto, se moría de celos de nuevo XD)

La liga azul, la anteúltima: "Naruto-Kun!..."

El aspirante a hokage tragó saliva, se separó de Hinata y fue con la chica. "Sakura, siempre quise hacer esto".

La muchacha le sonrió y se volvió a levantar el vestido dejando a la vista una hermosa liga color azul oscuro. Naruto la quitó lentamente para hacer el juego un poco más sensual (Y para poder ver más tiempo a Sakura) y se la entregó a su mejor amigo que se la colocó a… ¡HINATA! Esta primero dudó pero luego asintió… (Naruto y Sakura chillando de fondo por celos).

"Y ahora la última liga… la liga roja!... Itachi!..." Dijo Sakura. Sasuke se dio vuelta y la miró extrañado. Ella simplemente le sonrió mientras observaba como Itachi se acercaba con DEMASIADA felicidad en el rostro.

La liga estaba MUUUY arriba y dejaba mucha carne a la vista. Itachi, igual que Kakashi, jugó con sus dedos hasta llegar a la liga que bajaba y subía haciendo que Sakura riera cada vez más fuerte. Sasuke sólo sentía ganas de matar a su hermano (No es un sentimiento muy nuevo¿no? XD).

Cuando se la sacó dijo a todos los presentes "Fue lindo mientras duró… Mmm… Me la quedo!" Dijo, guardándose la liga. Sasuke ya iba a matarlo pero Sakura lo detuvo al grito de "Alguien que conozco me tiene que colocar una liga…"

Claro, la liga roja es la última que se quita, pero el marido puede colocarle la negra. Y así hizo Sasuke llegando hasta bastante arriba en su pierna mientras la besaba y…

"Disculpa, Sasuke…" Dijo el padre. De nuevo se habían pasado…

La fiesta transcurrió lo más divertida, con los chicos cantando pluma pluma gay, las mujeres bailando "You're so sexy" y temas de esa índole. Por cierto, se tomaron hasta el agua de los floreros.

Una vez enpedada (N/A: Emborrachada) la mitad de los invitados comenzó el carnaval carioca, en el cual se tiraron espumita que quedó en el pelo de muchos.

Serpentinas, gritos, risas. De todo pasó esa noche. Y luego de eso los esperaba a Sasuke y a Sakura una luna de miel en una isla en el sur de África llamada Madagascar.

* * *

No se pierdan los líos que van a pasar nuestros dos tortolitos en Madagascar!... Ah, tengo un mensaje del cura que casó a Sasu y a Saku "Tipo, son re top!..."

Los hice bastante largo así que no se quejen… Les parto un jarrón en la cabeza! ¬¬

Nada más para decir, más que… ¿Alguien quiere un taco llamado 'personaqueseopusoaestecasamiento'?

Es riquísimo, créanme!... :)

Besos, besos, besos!...

_Yuffie_


	15. Madagascar

¡Waaaaww! Mirame mami, escribí 15 capítulos! XD… ¿Llego al 20?... Eso lo veremos:)

Algunas de las aventuras y desventuras de nuestros queridos chicos las saqué de la película "Madagascar" de Pixar.

Enjoy!

¡INSPIRACIÓN, VEN A MÍ!

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XV: "Madagascar"_

_¡Hakuna matata no es Haruka Kanata!_

Llegaron al puerto donde todos sus amigos –ojerosos ellos- los saludaban con la mano mientras se subían al crucero.

La brisa golpeaba contra la popa del barco y Sakura lo disfrutaba. Abrió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazar al viento y gritó "I'm the king of the world! (Soy el rey del mundo)" pero luego recordó que lo de ella era Naruto y no Titanic así que volvió a su habitación donde Sasuke tomaba una siesta.

La kunoichi se recostó a su lado y corrió los mechones oscuros de pelo que le caían en la cara. El joven ninja comenzó a balbucear entre sueños. A Sakura le pareció divertido así que se acercó bien para escuchar qué estaba diciendo. Y el chico estaba cantando: "Que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando!..." (Cántese con melodía zumbiera, tropical)

La muchacha se retiró un poco asustada de su esposo y salió… ¿Corriendo? Sí, así fue. Estaba ella sintiendo la brisa del mar cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. La chica sonrió. "Vamos al cuartooooo…" Le susurró en el hombro su marido.

Sakura le dijo "Esperemos a llegar a nuestra hermosa luna de miel en las islas canarias".

Nadie estaba en el lugar en ese momento. Sólo se veía unas sillas plegables y el sonido del silencio.

Cuando se hizo más tarde ambos se sentaron a cenar en el buffet del barco. Comieron en silencio y cuando se dieron cuenta de nuevo no había nadie, sólo estaban las mesas.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Le dijo seductoramente Sasuke a la chica.

"Esperemos a las canarias amor, esperemos"

El Uchiha miró para un costado con cara ofendida. ¡Todos los planetas se alinearon para que lo hicieran y noooo, ella quiere esperar a llegar a la luna de miel! (N/A: Dios me libre, si este chico piensa así yo les doy de casados 2 meses hasta el divorcio XD)

"Ven…" Le dijo con un tono sexy la kunoichi a él. 'Bieeen, está aflojando' Pensó Sasuke y la siguió. Llegaron a un cuarto que estaba debajo de todo en el barco, el último lugar: La bodega, donde ambos se escondieron en una caja. Ésta era bastante pequeña, así que Sasuke entró primero y luego Sakura, colocándose sobre él.

La chica comenzó a sollozar…

"S…Sakura¿Qué pasa?"

_Yo sólo quiero olvidar…_

_Lo que he sufrido por ti_

"Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que esté aquí – Sob – Contigo… - Snif - Siempre me pareciste algo inalcanzable… Alguien que jamás me amaría…"

El muchacho le acarició la cabeza (En el poco espacio que tenían). "Quién iba a pensar que a mi edad ya estaría casada…" Dijo la chica, una vez que se recompuso.

"Realmente eres un fastidio… - CHAN! Sakura recordó que esas palabras eran viejas, (N/A: Pero, como dice la canción, 'Everithing old is new again'¡todo lo viejo es nuevo otra vez!) que ya las había escuchado en otra ocasión – Pensabas que no harías nada de lo que lograste. Que no estarías conmigo, que no te casarías a tu edad... Además, siempre andas quejándote de la vida y ya p…"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la boca de la chica que, cansada de escucharlo hablar, le plantó un beso para que se callara (N/A: XD! JA! Qué directa :P).

Cuando sintió que las manos del muchacho llegaban cada vez más lejos un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Ruido de agua. Sakura estaba a punto de pararse y abrir la caja, pero Sasuke la detuvo diciéndole "No te muevas".

La caja estaba completamente cerrada. Luego se dieron cuenta… ¡Habían sido tirados del barco!... Y ahora estaban a la merced de las olas que luego de 6 horas de viaje se les ocurrió a las muy graciosas dejarlos en una isla.

Cuando supieron que estaban en tierra firme abrieron la caja y se encontraron en una isla paradisíaca.

"¿DÓNDE MIERDA VINIMOS A PARAR?... Kuso…" Preguntó enfadado el Uchiha.

Haruno estaba maravillada con el hermoso lugar. Lleno de plantas, una hermosa playa y en el corazón de la isla una bellísima selva que ella misma pensaba recorrer. Pero ¡oh oh! Nos olvidamos de un pequeño detalle niña: MARIDO.

Se sentó en la playa y se quedó cantando el opening de Shaman King (?) mientras Sasuke maldecía a la vida. Cuando iba por la parte "Soshite itsuka todoku yume wo" le vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza:

Sakura se imagina a Sasuke. Se imagina a Itachi. Sasuke vestido de Yoh Asakura. Itachi vestido de Hao Asakura. Sakura recuerda que Hao e Yoh están enamorados de Anna. Sakura recuerda que Sasuke e Itachi están enamorados de ella. Sakura recuerda que Yoh y Hao están peleados entre sí, al igual que los Uchiha.

Sudy aparece en la cabeza de Sakura (N/A: Sudy es la gotita, si no entienden lean los fics de Miru, carajo!).

Sakura suspira mientras recuerda la serie Digimon Frontier (N/A: Digimon 4, SERIE MUY BUENA!). Sakura recuerda a Kouji y a su vez a Izumi (Zoe). Se imagina a ella misma vestida como Izumi y a Sasuke vestido como Kouji. Sakura recuerda que Izumi está enamorada de Kouji aunque este sea frío y no le de bola. Sakura se imagina a Naruto disfrazado de JP y recuerda que Naruto estuvo enamorado de ella, al igual que JP de Izumi. Sakura recuerda que Kouji tiene un hermano, Koichi. Sakura se toma las manos con la cabeza y deja de pensar en series. Su inner le grita "¿Por qué en vez de pensar en anime pensas en cómo mierda salir de acá?".

Sakura se quitó el buzo por el calor que tenía y dejo a la vista su musculosa blanca.

Mientras, Sasuke recordaba la película "El Rey León" donde Simba se pierde en un bosque donde encuentra a Timón y Pumba, un suricata y un jabalí (N/A: Era un suricata Timón¿No? Oo) que, al verlo perdido en un lugar que no conocía –Como él- le dicen "Hakuna Matata". (Suena Haruka Kanata) ¡DIJE HAKUNA MATATA, NO HARUKA KANATA! ¬¬…

De repente los dos ninjas escucharon un sonido de marcha… Y sólo Sakura fue hacia allí, un lugar dentro del bosque…

Y una canción de marcha (N/A: No me pregunten como en el medio de la selva hicieron marcha…) sonaba a todo lo que da. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó atentamente.

**I like to move it, move it**

**I like to move it, move it**

**I like to move it, move it**

**Ya like to ("Move it")**

**All girls all over the world,**

**original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!**

**I love how all girls a move them body,**

**and when ya move ya body, and move it,**

**nice and sweet and sexy, alright!**

**Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,**

**original cute body you a mek man mud up. (x2)**

**Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,**

**physically, physically, physically fit**

**Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,**

**physically, physically, physically fit**

**Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic**

**Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic**

**Woman! Ya nice, sweet energetic**

**Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic**

**Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic**

**Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic**

**Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic**

**Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic**

**Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,**

**original cute body you a mek man mud up. (x2)**

**Eye liner - pon ya face a mek man mud up**

**Nose powder - pon ya face a mek man mud up**

**Pluck ya eyebrow - pon ya face a mek man mud up**

**Gal ya lipstick - pon ya face a mek man mud up**

**Woman ya nice broad face,**

**and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.**

**Woman ya nice an energetic,**

**big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.**

**Woman ya nice broad face,**

**and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.**

**Woman ya nice and energetic,**

**big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.**

(N/A: Canción: I like to move it de Real 2 Real, altísimo tema que podemos escuchar en la película Madagascar)

Todas las ardillitas… ¡Eso olvidaba¡Las ardillitas eran las que cantaban marcha!... Todas ellas se acercaron a la kunoichi que miraba con Sudys por todos lados.

Llegó el ardillo (N/A: What? XD) rey que les dijo "Bienvenida a Maaadaaaagaaasscaaaarrr!"

"¿Y dónde queda Maaadaaaagaaasscaaaarrr?" Pregunhtó la chica.

"Madagascar es una isla al sur de África – Le dijo la ardilla muy contenta – MI reino" Agregó.

"Este lugar es hermoso!..." Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba a las ardillitas más pequeñas.

-Mientras, con Sasuke –

El muchacho había formado con árboles la palabra "HELP" (N/A: Que en inglés significa "Ayuda"). Cuando Sakura volvió rodeada de ardillitas a la playa, la curvita que forma la "P" en el mensaje del Uchiha se calló, dejando a la vista la palabra "HELL" (N/A: Que en inglés significa "Infierno").

Las ardillitas montaron un puesto de sushi… ¡Claro!... Si cantan marcha¿Sería raro que tuvieran un puesto de comida? ¬¬.

Mientras en la orilla Sasuke y Sakura jugaban con el agua… Aunque el juego terminó en una pelea de ninjas. Ambos corrian por la orilla dandose empujones para tirar al otro al agua. En una de esas, Sasuke logró hacer tropezar a Sakura que calló de lleno al agua.

"Perdí" dijo, asomando sólo la cabeza. Luego, se sumergió seguida por su esposo.

Nadaron juntos hasta que apareció un ¿SUBMARINO?... Oh Dios¡Deja de delirar, Loner!... Bueno, pero así dice el libreto, aquí aquí –Señala- Como les decía, se encontraron un submarino amarillo (N/A: Los beatles no estaban dentro, quiero que lo sepan XD Sólo sonaba de fondo la canción "Yellow Submarine" de los Beatles XD Osea, "Submarino amarillo").

Buscaron alguna ventana que dejara ver quienes iban en su interior. Y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar a todos sus amigos mirando.

Naruto chillaba diciendo "No puedo verlos, se sumergieron en el agua y no están más!... ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!"

"Date la vuelta si quieres vernos, dobe ¬¬!" LE dijo una voz misteriosa (N/A: Claaaaro, síiiiii, muuuuy misteriosa, podría jurar que no saben quién es :rolleyes: )

"S…Sasuke-Baka!" Dijo Naruto alarmado.

"Esperen un segundo – Dijo Itachi a la tripulación – Dos cosas. Si entraron al submarino… Significa que está entrando agua en este momento…"

"GLUP! ES CIERTO!... Abrimos la escotilla¿no es cierto Sasuke?"

Sasuke asintió con cierto desagrado. Se fijó bien en los que estaban… Todos eran hombres.

"¿Y cuál es la segunda?" Preguntó Kiba. (N/A: Creo que Kiba no apareció hasta ahora en el fic XD)

"¿La segunda? Que Sakura es una chica generosa…" Dijo Itachi mirando la musculosa BLANCA totalmente EMPAPADA que transparentaba más de lo debido.

Instantáneamente, Sasuke se puso frente a ella. "Saquennos de aquí en este preciso instante".

"Pero yo quería comer sushi de las ardillas…" Dijo Sakura con tono de niña inocente.

Y todos bajaron del submarino y nadaron hasta Madagascar donde comiendo sushi hasta hartarse.

Al día siguiente, partirían de nuevo Konoha. "Menuda luna de miel¿no amor?" Le dijo Sakura a su marido mientras comía sushi.

"El bosque es más hermoso de lo que pensaba…" Le respondió Sasuke. La muchacha captó la indirecta y se levantó. Ambos fueron al bosque donde hicieron lo que no habían podido hacer en toda su bendita luna de miel…

"¿Hablar de física cuántica?" Preguntó Itachi a la autora.

"Sí Itachi, 3d, 4p, 5py XD" (¡Ver aclaraciones!).

Cuando partieron de Madagascar las ardillitas saludaron con un pañuelo en la mano mientras lloraban por la partida de sus nuevos amigos…

* * *

Hola mis amoressss:) ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que síii!... 

Les hago una aclaración sobre lo último que dije: (Rebobinando)

"Sí Itachi, 3d, 4p, 5py XD!"

¿Qué quise decir con esto?... ¿Vieron que arriba Itachi preguntó si lo que Sasu y Saku estaban haciendo era "hablando sobre física cuántica"?

Lo que puse ahí son los números cuánticos que se aplican para averiguar la configuración electrónica de algún elemento de la tabla periódica (Yuffie-Chan estuvo estudiando xD) Por primera vez decís algo bueno de mí, Inner! (Seguís siendo la misma pelotuda de siempre, solo que ahora con un libro en una mano y una tabla periódica en la otra) Te odio ¬¬…

Bueno¡Muuuuuchas gracias por leer este fic!... Se acerca el final y el próximo capítulo es bastante importante!

Love ya!...

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_


	16. Dulce espera

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XVI: "Dulce espera"_

_Como mamá y papá se quieren mucho papá le dio a mamá una semillita que tenía… Y esa semillita germinó, creció y después de nueve meses se convirtió en un hermoso repollo donde te dejó la cigüeña que te trajo de París :)_

Todos regresaron en el hermoso submarino amarillo cantando canciones de Duran duran y Foo Fighters (N/A: sí sí, cantaron Times like these, AAARRGG! Altísimo tema ¬¬)

Al llegar todos se alegraron y saludaron a los novios que estaban más que cansados. Hasta que Itachi se largara del lugar… Eh, digo, se mudara, Sakura viviría con ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha mayor. Sakura bufó y le dijo "Ni lo sueñes…"

Pasaron los días. Ellos eran una hermosa pareja, se llevaban muy bien y no tenían problemas. Cuando estaban a punto de cumplir un mes de casados ocurrió aquello que les cambiaría la vida.

Sakura y Hinata conversaban animadamente sobre la boda que se avecinaba. La de ella con Naruto. Todos estaban felices con aquella decisión ya que encajaban perfectamente.

De repente mientras caminaban por la calle Sakura sintió una opresión en el estómago y comenzaron a darle náuseas.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos sabiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Esa noche no había podido dormir, tuvo insomnio. Se sentía adolorida. Tenía las piernas hinchadas como los bastos del mazo de cartas españolas. No le había venido 'la regla' ese mes. Todos los planetas se habían alineado, los cabos se ataban y las piezas del rompecabezas formaban la figura de un hermoso BEBÉ.

Esos son los síntomas del embarazo. "Dolor de espalda, aumento de la secreción salival y sudar…"

Sakura recitaba de memoria todos los síntomas mientras que se desmayaba poco a poco. Hinata la alzó y se la llevó a su casa donde la atendió hasta que Sasuke apareció. Alarmado al ver a su mujer en la cama y a la Hyuuga a su lado con cara preocupada, preguntó al instante qué había ocurrido.

Hinata estaba asustada al lado de su amiga desmayada. Le contó lo que ocurrió a Sasuke que no imaginó ni por un instante lo que había en el vientre de la niña.

Cuando la kunoichi despertó (al cabo de dos horas) fue corriendo a la farmacia a comprar "algo" (Así había dicho ella). Volvió y con la bolsa que contenía su compra se internó en el baño y no salió allí después de un buen rato.

A todo esto, Hinata se había ido a buscar a un médico. Sasuke corrió a abrazar a la muchacha de cabellos rosados mostrando preocupación cuando esta salió del baño. La susodicha sólo lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Uchiha no entendía absolutamente nada. Dejó de abrazarla y se sentó en la cama con ella al lado. La muchacha no paraba de llorar de felicidad.

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"¿Es necesario que uses el 'kun' ahora que estamos casados?"

"Es la costumbre, amor…"

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Lo más hermoso…"

"Sakura…"

"¡Estoy embarazada!" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Sasuke se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó instantáneamente a la chica. La felicidad lo invadía. Cuando se separaron para conversar sobre lo ocurrido Sakura levantó su "Eva-test" (XD) muy contenta mientras gritaba "Doooss líiiineeeaaass!..." (N/A: Si en el eva test aparecen dos líneas significa que estás embarazada :D)

"Se siente muy extraño…" Dijo la chica.

"¿Estar embarazada?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"No, el hecho de verte sonreír más de 5 minutos seguidos, es todo un logro "

El Uchiha la abrazó nuevamente… ¡Era lo que él había soñado!... La restauración de su clan.

Salieron de la casa y se acostaron en un prado cerca de la orilla. "Sasuke… ¿Qué quieres que sea, niña o niño?"

"Me da igual…"

"Mentiraaaa¡quieres que sea varóoonn…!"

"Si ya lo sabes¿para qué preguntas?" Le dijo con tono frío.

"Porque me gustas…"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Puso cara de incrédulo.

"No sé¿importa?"

"No realmente…" Acto seguido se abrazaron más fuerte que se rompieron un par de clavículas…

(SERIEDAD, LONER, SERIEDAD!...)

Alllllll re carajo, yo soy cómica todo lo que quiero, ningún paréntesis me va a decir qué debo hacer ¬¬…

Como decía, ambos se quedaron fundidos en aquel abrazo. Se levantaron luego de 2 horas de hacer absolutamente nada (N/A: Son tan inteligentes…).

Cuando llegaron a la puerta su casa se miraron y dijeron al unísono "NOS OLVIDAMOS DE HINATA!...".

Abrieron rápidamente y se encontraron con Tsunade un tanto enojada, con Naruto comiendo ramen y Hinata sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sudy apareció en la cabeza de los dos (N/A: Sudy es la gotita xD) que sostenía triunfalmente "La saga de Ades by Sudy Fansub" y en la otra mano "DNAngel by Sudy Fansub" (N/A: CUACK! XD).

"Perdón…" Dijo Sakura mientras su marido simplemente miró para un costado sin soltar la cintura de la chica.

"Bueno, Sakura, déjame revisarte" Le dijo Tsunade.

"No es necesario, ya sé qué tengo…" Respondió ésta.

La rubia la miró con un dejo de intriga mientras la muchacha se llevaba las manos a su vientre diciendo "Tengo… una vida dentro. Estoy embarazada".

Naruto se atragantó con el ramen, a Tsunade la mandíbula le calló por el suelo y Hinata corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras con euforia le gritaba "Felicitacionesssss!..."

El rubio se acercó al moreno y le dijo "Felicitaciones, aunque no me gusta la idea que ya de chiquita me la manosees a Sakura ¬¬…"

"Es el orgullo de los Uchiha…"

"Seguro que usaste viagra ¬¬" (N/A: Pastilla que sirve mucho si el amigo no quiere levantarse, espero que entiendan XD…)

"Por favor…."

"¡Podría jurar que eres impotente!..."

"Decí lo que quieras dobe, si al fin y al cabo yo lo hice y vos no!... ¬¬" Dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura que conversaba animadamente con Tsunade y Hinata.

"Es injusto, Sasuke-baka pervirtió la inocente mente de Sakuraaaaaaa" Dijo llorando el Uzumaki.

"Sí, claro, inocente…" Respondió el Uchiha mirando de reojo a Sakura que silbaba queriendo hacerse la 'inocente', como bien dije XD…

"¿VEEES¡La pervertiste!... Eres un ecchi, Sasuke ¬¬" (N/A: Un pervertido)

"Seguro… ¡Y así de pervertido… Apuesto todo a que me envidiás!" Con una sonrisa picarona deslizó una mano por la pierna de Sakura quien tomó una sartén de no-sabemos-donde-no-pregunten y se la estampó de lleno a su marido diciendo "QUERIDO NO QUEDA MUY BIEN HACER ESO FRENTE A LOS INVITADOS¿NO ES CIERTO QUERIDO? o".

"Eso pasa por leer mis libros" ¡Kakashi Sensei había aparecido!...

"¡Kakashi-Sensei!" Dijo Sakura con su arma (N/A: La sartén vengadora! XD) en mano.

"Heeey, juro que no era yo el que te estaba espiando cuando te bañabas, ni tampoco el que te…"

PLAF!... Un golpe seco en la cabeza del sensei por culpa de una silla. El culpable apretaba el puño mientras decía "No a mi mujer, no a MI mujer ¬¬". Todos rieron.

"No iba a golpearlo sensei… Sólo quería contarle que estoy embarazada…"

Kakashi abrió los ojos grandes como platos. "W…What?" (N/A: 'Qué?' Sí, ya sé que es obvio, pero lo pongo por las dudas XD…)

"Eso. Estoy embrazada"

"Muy bien alumno, ahora quiero saber detalladamente como fue, cada momento con lujo y detalle" Dijo el sensei a Sasuke con un libro de apuntes en la mano y un lápiz. Luego agregó "Y si quieren un poco de inspiración quiero darles una edición especial del Icha icha que tiene imágenes inéditas y…" PLAF!... Esta vez era un jarrón lo que calló sobre la cabeza del sensei.

"No sé quién fue, pero gracias" Dijo el Uchiha. (N/A: Loner saluda con la mano y atrás de ella se ven un montón de jarrones dispuestos a ser tirados)

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón con todos los allí presentes mientras Sakura se sentaba sobre él.

La charla continuó hasta que Naruto preguntó al sensei la razón de su visita. Kakashi sacó de su bolso un libro (Sakura tiene la sartén en la mano, Sasuke una silla, Naruto un plato de ramen, Tsunade una mesa y Hinata con una ametralladora… ¿Qué¡Se la regalaron para navidad!) pero el librito tenía de título "Guión"

PLOP, todos caen.

CAEA (Caida Al Estilo Anime, no Club Atlético Estudiantes… Eeehh… Bueno, basta ¬¬)

"¿Ves? Acá dice 'Aparece Kakashi', ves ves?... Nada, vine porque Naruto tenía que darme la invitación a su casamiento"

Naruto extrajo de su bolsillo un demacrado, abollado y roto sobre que contenía la invitación.

"Sufrió algunos percances, hehe…" Dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras los demás hablaban Sakura llevaba la mano de Sasuke a su vientre, para que sintiera aquel calor.

"Ahí está lo que tanto buscaste, Sasuke… La restauración de tu clan"

"Y aquí está lo que más quise… Mi frentuda compañera de equipo - Dijo él besándola -¿Cómo se va a llamar?"

"Primero tenemos que saber si es niño o niña… Pero me gustaría esperar a que naciera para enterarme" (Chibi Sakura: ME DIJISTE FRENTUDAAAAAA ToT)

"Si así lo quiere mi princesa…" El Uchiha acercó poco a poco sus labios a los de Sakura cuando…

"Aayy, qué escena tiernaaaa ¬¬" Dijo Naruto impidiendo que nuestra pareja favorita se besara de nuevo.

Sasuke corrió lentamente a Sakura, la besó muuuy suavemente y dijo "Hace mucho que no hago esto" y comenzó a pelear contra Naruto. La muchacha sonreía.

Al cabo de unas horas, todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Partieron rápidamente hacia la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke portaba una armadura de guerrero medieval. Sudy ya se había hecho gran amiga de Sakura porque la acompañó en todo el trayecto hasta su ex casa (XD).

"¿QUÉ QUÉEEEE?" Preguntó alarmado el padre de Sakura.

Naomi saltaba de emoción por todos lados gritando "Mi nena va a tener un bebéeeeeee…"

El padre de Sakura había entrado en un estado de shock que no se le quitará hasta que termine el fic, así no tengo que gastarme escribiendo (SERIEDAD, LONER, SERIEDAD!)…

Luego de una lluvia de felicitaciones por parte de la madre, Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a la casa.

(Una chibi Sakura imagina un pequeño Sasukito con los ojos rojos y destrozando la casa. Sasuke llorando y diciendo "aprende del padre…")

La llegada de Itachi hizo que los dos tortolitos entraran en una duda. '¿Quién se lo dice?'

"Vos, Sasuke, sos el hermano…"

"Está bien. Heeyy, Itachimbécil ¬¬…"

"Siempre tan adorable, si tu novia no estuviera buena creo que me iría en este preciso momento, pero me gusta vivir con ella. Jeje…"

Una silla se estampó contra la cabeza de Itachi y luego apareció Hinata con su ametralladora (Y, para variar, de la nada aparece Gaara y su motosierra).

"Está bien, está bien…" Dijo Itachi tratando de esconderse del arsenal que estaba a punto de descargarse contra él.

"Los dejo hablar solos… Voy a darle la noticia a Ino – Dijo Sakura mientras dos cuernitos de diablito salían de su cabeza, una colita de demonio y con el tridente en mano – Muahahahaha, esa cerda se enterará y se dará cuenta que no puede contra mí, MUAHAHAHA"

"¿Ya pensaste seriamente en internarla en un manicomio? – Le preguntó Itachi a su hermano que le respondió tirándole una silla – aaaahh, por cierto – señalando los cuernos de Sakura - ¿Ya tan rápido y le metes los cuernos?" (N/A: Por si en su país es distinto o por si no entendieron el chiste… XD. Cuando alguien dice "Meter los cuernos" significa serle infiel a la pareja).

Sillaso en la cabeza para Itachi por atrevido ¬¬…

"Soy un incomprendido ToT ¿Qué me querías decir de importante?"

"Hermano… ¡Sakura está embarazada!..."

"Ooohh diablos, eso te pasa por no usar preservativo, sos un pelotudo de primera eh!..."

"Perdón, pero yo QUIERO tener ese hijo, imbécil a cuerda ¬¬"

"¿Por qué no a pilas?"

"¡Porque ni a eso llegas!"

"Bueno, entonces si es hijo deseado… ¡Te felicito, hermanito!"

"Bleh…"

-En lo de Ino-

"Hey, cerdito ¬¬" Dijo Sakura entrando a la florería.

"¿Qué pasa frentuda? Me interrumpiste una cosa que estaba haciendo, estoy muy ocupada así que ojalá sea importante lo que tengas para decirme…"

"No, no mucho"

"Bueno, hablá…"

"¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE SASUKE, MUÉRETE DE ENVIDIA CERDOOO!"

Ino se mantuvo quieta unos instantes. Abrazó a Sakura mientras lloraba.

"Felicitaciones, frentuda!..."

"Gracias, Ino-Chan…"

Chouji apareció de la nada (estaba en la florería) y felicitó a Sakura.

"Con que 'muy ocupada'¿eh?" Dijo mirando de reojo a Chouji.

Ino enrojeció y le dijo "Ya puedes irte frentuda, toma esto y lárgate!..." Ino le tiró un parquetito. "FRENTUDA" Dicho esto le pegó una tarjetita, en un ramo flores, que recién había escrito y se las dio.

'¡Felicitaciones a los dos¡Los quiero mucho! Ino-Chan' leyó Sakura en la tarjeta.

"Muchas gracias Ino… - Dijo Sakura mientras abría el paquetito donde estaba eso que le había pedido – GENIAL…"

"¿Estás segura que querés usarlo?... Cuando te dije 'Vas a matar a unos cuantos' no era broma eh… Cuando veas el tajo vas a entenderme…"

Sakura ya había salido corriendo a donde estaban Gai y Lee entrenando y hablando sobre la llama de la juventud y ese tipo de cosas.

La muchacha los saludó desde lejos no queriendo interrumpir… Pero, qué mierda, lo hizo XD…

Los dos se acercaron a ella. "Bueno, siento interrumpirlos pero quería contarles una cosa"

"¿Qué, mi querida Sakura-chan?"

"Estoy embarazada "

Sasuke miraba todo escondido en el techo. Quería ver si Lee intentaba algo con Sakura.

"Oooohhh, Sakura¿estás segura que quieres ser madre de un pequeño Uchiha?" Le preguntó Lee.

La muchacha levantó una ceja. "Es mi marido y estoy muy feliz por tener un hijo de él en mi vientre"

Gai sensei lloraba diciendo "Esta juventud que ya se embaraza a esta edad… ¡Oohh!"

"Bueno, voy a volver a casa, nos vemos en la fiesta de Hinata mañana¡hasta luego!..."

La pelirosa desapareció entre la gente que transitaba.

"Puedes salir, Sasuke, no voy a intentar nada con tu mujer… Ya estoy resignado, ganaste vos el premio mayor…"

"Siempre hay un premio consuelo" Dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba del techo y le entregaba un papel doblado a Rock.

Al abrirlo, el ninja se quedó sorprendido.

"Esto…" Balbuceó.

"Me lo pediste antes de que me casara con ella¿no es cierto?"

Lee miró de nuevo el papel. 'Papel'. Era una foto de Sakura cuando era pequeña y del otro lado decía escrito a puño y letra "¡Muchas gracias por todo, Lee-San!... Con amor, Sakura-Chan"

"Gracias…"

Sasuke caminaba y mientras saludaba con la mano, dándole la espalda a Lee.

Sakura llegó a su casa muy emocionada y puso las flores que le había regalado Ino en un florero. Eran unas rosas hermosas de un color rosado claro que depositó en su cuarto. Miró el paquete. Lo abrió para ver bien lo que tenía dentro pero un ruido de puerta la obligó a guardarlo rápidamente.

El moreno entró. La muchacha preguntó al instante "¿Cómo reaccionó tu hermano?"

"Pensó que era un hijo no deseado…" Contestó Sasuke abrazando por la espalda a la pelirosa y dándole besos en el cuello. Levantó un poco la vista y vio las flores. Al muchacho ya le empezaban a picar los celos.

"¿Quién te las regaló?" Preguntó en tono frío soltándose de ella al instante.

"Ino-Chan… Celoso…"

"Yo no estoy celoso"

"Bueno, entonces puedo decirte la verdad, me las regaló un hermoso príncipe rubio de ojos celestes que se quedó impresionado con mi belleza y…"

"Sí, soy celoso" Las palabras del Uchiha cortaron las de Sakura que rió tímidamente.

"Me las regaló Ino¿ves?" Dijo, señalando la tarjeta.

"Hmp…"

"¡Me encanta esa carita de celosooooooo!" Le dijo la kunoichi muy contenta tirándolo contra la cama.

Sasuke mantenía su mirada fría.

"Aaahhh, con que te gusta jugar al celoso, eh?" La voz picarona de la muchacha hizo que Uchiha esbozara un intento de sonrisa.

"No, pero hay algo a lo que quiero jugar…" Dicho esto apagó la luz y Dios sabe qué ocurrió… Mentira, Dios no sabe, yo sí, lero lero!... (SERIEDAD, LONER, SERIEDAD!) Ejem, disculpen.

Al día siguiente los dos se despertaron alrededor de las 3 de la tarde por OBVIAS razones.

"A ver amor¿decime cómo hago para ocultar esto esta noche?" Le preguntó Sakura señalando una marca en su cuello.

El autor de aquella 'obra de arte' sonrió y dijo "Anoche no te quejaste…"

"Vamos a ver si el maquillaje soluciona algo…"

Sakura se estiró en la cama mientras que Sasuke la miraba. La muchacha se tapó con las sábanas. "Me da mucha vergüenza…" Dijo ella sonrojada.

El chico quitó las sábanas que cubrían a la chica y le dijo "A mí me gusta lo que veo…"

Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Tsk¿tan cansada estaba?

El Uchiha miró a la escritora y dijo "Pasó una noche conmigo, mujer, es obvio que va a terminar así"

Uh¿puedo yo también:D!

"Estoy casado ¬¬"

Buuuu… Viendo que no saco provecho de esto sigo con la historia. A las cinco de la tarde despertaron.

Sakura miró la hora alarmada y se vistió a las apuradas gritando "Tengo que ir a la peluquería!..."

"¿A qué hora hay que estar en la iglesia?"

"A las 7 de la tarde…"

"aaahhh… Pf¿te vas a comprar ropa?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras le ponía candados a su billetera.

La muchacha sonrió pícaramente y dijo "No, le pedí prestado un vestido a Ino…"

Ambos desayunaron en silencio y Sakura salió disparada hacia la peluquería.

Cuando llegó (Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente) Sasuke se estaba bañando.

La chica entró al baño y comenzó a maquillarse. Sus labios pintados de un rosa tenue hacían que pareciese de más edad. Cuando el muchacho salió de la ducha con simplemente una toalla se sorprendió.

"¿Me cambiaron de esposa?"

La chica sonrió esperando que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo que –y ella bien lo sabía- le iban a hacer en toda la fiesta. Y Sasuke lo hizo (XD!). En la peluquería, a pedido de Hinata, se había hecho rulos. Hermosos y pequeños rulos caían desordenados dándole un lindo aspecto al rostro de la chica, ahora maquillado. Como Sakura suponía, cada vez que la gente ve a alguien con rulos quiere jugar con ellos como si fuesen resortes, tirando de la parte de abajo para que reboten.

Así hizo Sasuke mientras reía a carcajadas. Salió del baño y se puso un traje azul. La muchacha salió del baño ya maquillada completamente y tomó el paquetito.

El salir del baño ya vestida le pidió a Sasuke que le pusiera el collar que había comprado para la ocasión. Éste no se pudo mover de su lugar, se quedó balbuceando palabras que ni él entendía, totalmente boquiabierto y con un pequeño hilo de sangre que se asomaba por su nariz.

"¡Ino-cerda tenía razón!... ¡Con este vestido mato a unos cuantos!..." La muchacha lucía un vestido azul con un tajo pronunciadísimo, ajustado, que en la espalda tenía unas cuerdas que se cruzaban, las cuales dejaban toda la espalda (de ella) al descubierto. El escote pronunciado. Unos tacos de unos cuantos centímetros la hacían de la misma estatura que Sasuke.

Ella sola, al ver que su marido no reaccionaba, se puso un collar azul que combinaba. Por último unos aros que hacían juego con el collar adornaban las orejas de la muchacha.

Sasuke seguía estupefacto. Cuando su hermano llegó, ya vestido de gala para la fiesta, vio a Sakura y se unió a su hermano colocando una palangana para que la baba cayera libremente sin miedo a ensuciar el piso.

La muchacha se colocó un tapado azul largo que, como lo dice el nombre, tapaba (¡No podía aparecerse en una iglesia así vestida, por Dios!...) todo lo que el vestido dejaba a la vista.

Una vez en la iglesia, cuando las campanas sonaron, una hermosa muchacha vestida de blanco hizo su aparición…

* * *

Buaaaa, el casamiento de Hina-chan y Naputo, digo, Naruto!... ¡Qué adorables!... Desde el próximo capítulo contesto reviews, discúlpenme por no hacerlo antes, eran muchos… (Y eso me alegra XD)

El super vestido azul de Sakura, muahaha, ya quisiera dar yo esa impresión en los hombres ToT…

Y bueh…

Capítulo dedicado a… A… Este que Don Neurus…

A Jaideee! Chiiiii!... Y a Karura!... ¡A ellas dos va!...

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado porque este me costó en serio escribirlo XD!... Perdonen por retrasarme con Chobits, mi cabeza no da para más ToT

_La frase del comienzo:_ Esa frase que está abajo del nombre del capítulo es de Les Luthiers XD!... ®! xD

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_


	17. El problema de la resaca

_**Loner en estado de shock grita "Inspiración, ven a mí"**_

* * *

**Los árboles mueren de pie**

_Capítulo XVII: "El problema de la resaca"_

Entró. Estaba realmente hermosa. Un vestido blanco largo adornado con pequeñas flores azules. Todo era hermoso. Naruto, con su traje negro, estaba visiblemente nervioso. Cuando vio a Hinata, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… Hasta que una de las niñas que acompañaban tirando flores al paso de la Hyuuga le pisó el vestido y logró que ésta rodara hasta el altar.

La muchacha de ojos blanquecinos se paró, pidió disculpas al cura, se acomodó el vestido y tomó el brazo de su padre, que instantáneamente tuvo que soltarla...

Eso sí, para soltarla Naruto tuvo que morderle el brazo al pobre porque no quería desprenderse de la chica (Cabe aclarar que el 90 de la gente que allí se encontraba era del clan Hyuuga).

Una vez terminados los papelones, el cura se hizo presente.

"… estamos… - pasa el viento – Aquí reunidos… - Pasan dos horas – Para que estos dos se casen"

La mitad de la iglesia ya se había dormido, los monaguillos jugaban con el skate en las butacas, las figuras de la virgen, Jesús y diversos santos jugaban al póker y la otra mitad que estaba despierta escuchaba los chistes de Itachi. El cura que se puso a prestar atención al chico sólo escuchó uno, y fue suficiente para que estallara por la ira.

Itachi estaba parado en un escalón del altar contando chistes religiosos. Se puso en pose de crucificado y dijo "Por el poder de Dios me quitaré este clavo – Itachi mueve el brazo, queriendo representar a Jesús, quitando a este de la cruz – Por el poder de Dios, me quitaré este otro clavo – Mueve de nuevo el brazo - ¡POR BOLUDO ME CAIGOOOOOOOOO!"

(N/A: Si no lo entendieron… Bleh, recuerden que Jesús estaba clavado de pies y manos y saquen sus propias conclusiones XD)

"Disculpe joven… - Pasa el viento – Le pediría a usted si se puede sentar, por favor" (N/A: Cabe declarar que el cura no sabía armar bien una frase…)

Todos se sentaron y la boda prosiguió.

"¿Acepta, señor – Lee en el papelito que tenía escondido en la sotana. Se acerca, saca los anteojos, se los pone, lee, lee de nuevo – Uzumaki Naruto a esta mujer como su esposa… Para amarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí, acepto" Contestó aparentemente tranquilo, mirando a la muchacha que estaba sonrojada bajo el velo que la cubría.

"¿Qué?" El cura no había podido escuchar (Estaba medio sordo…)

"Que sí, viejo…"

"¿Eh?"

"QUE SÍ"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"SÍIIIII DATTE BAYOOOO!" Toda la iglesia tembló, la imagen de la virgen (por un milagro del cielo) cambió su expresión a una de susto y se escondió detrás de San José. Los esquimales escucharon el grito y dijeron 'otlo oriental que se casa con el cura Belnaldo'

"Señorita – Lee de nuevo el papelito, saca los anteojos nuevamente, se los pone, intenta leer, lee de nuevo - Hinata Hyega…"

Todos los Hyuuga presentes acribillaron y golpearon al cura.

"Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Acepta a este hombre como su… - pasa el viento – esposo, para amarlo en la enfermedad como en el hospital, hasta que algún rubio con plata y un BMW los separe?"

Sudy apareció en la cabeza de Hinata (Promocionando un 2x1… Sudy tiene en la mano un DVD que dice "Daydream" y en el otro "Ikkitousen").

La muchacha suspiró y dijo con su tono de voz normal "Sí, acepto…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que acepto" Todos sabemos que el timbre de voz de Hinata es muy bajo.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Acepto!"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué querés una hamburguesa?"

"¡No!... ¡DIJE QUE ACEPTO!"

"¿Con queso?"

"¡No!"

"¿Querés agrandarle el combo por cincuenta centavos?"

"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

"¿Querés agregarle una papas medianas?"

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

"¿Querés con cajita feliz que te viene con un peluche de Mario (Mario Bros) que baila en el Pump it up?" (Aparece un chibi Mario que está jugando Beethoven Virus XD).

"¡DIJE QUE ACEPTOOOOO!" El grito desaforado lo deben haber escuchado hasta en Kamchatka (¡Y eso que Kamchatka no existe, fíjense!).

"Amor¿nos hacemos budistas?... Entre el cura cheto de la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, y este sordo incompetente… ¡Voy a ser musulmana! ¬¬" Le dijo Temari a Shikamaru que simplemente decía 'Problemático. Amen'.

Luego de aturdir a todos los presentes, los dos tortolitos ya casados salieron de la iglesia mientras les tiraban arroz.

"Sensei… - Le dijo Sakura a Kakashi - ¡El arroz no tenía que estar cocinado!" Un arroz ya cocinado cayó sobre la cabeza de Naruto que salió corriendo mientras insultaba a su sensei y lo perseguía hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban en la puerta del salón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Llegaron todos al salon y la mesa principal, donde está la familia de los novios, ocupaba la mitad del mismo (Somo mucho lo Hyuuga eh XD).

Para no irme de la pareja que nos compete… Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados juntos en una mesa con Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro.

Todos los hombres no sacaban sus ojos del escote/el tajo/la espalda del vestido de Sakura (Iban variando XD) y ninguno se perdía jugar con los rulitos de esta, a lo que Sasuke respondía golpeándolos.

"Amor, simplemente me preguntó la hora…" Dijo la muchacha mientras limpiaba la sangre que había sido derramada por un chico a causa de un golpe directo en la cara de Sasuke.

"¡Sí sí, primero te pide la hora, luego el nombre, luego el teléfono, luego la dirección y más tarde nuestro divorcio!... ¬¬"

"¡Discúlpalo, cariño! " Le dijo la muchacha al pobre chico que estaba tendido en el suelo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

"Si me dices tu nombre, puede que yo lo per…" PUM, otro golpe en la cara.

"TE LO DIJE uú…" proclamó Sasuke con tono altanero.

La pelirosa suspiró, ayudó nuevamente al muchacho y le dijo "Me llamo Sakura, ahora ve si no quieres morir en el intento…"

Itachi miró a su hermano y pensó para sí 'Celoso a tiempo completo… Foolish little brother…'

Un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar.

Naruto se movía al son de la música… Sin darse cuenta que era un vals y no rock. Cuando el rubio comprendió que no estaba bailando 'Mi perro dinamita' (N/A: Si no conocen el tema, bájenselo que es gracioso XD… Y está muy bueno. Y si no tienen ganas les digo que es un rock) colocó una mano en la cintura de Hinata e intentó moverse al compás de la música. Aunque sólo se escuchaba el sonido de huesos quebrarse.

"Ups, lo siento Naruto-Kun!... - Se excusó la Hyuuga viendo que había pisado a su novio – ¡Ay, perdón! – De nuevo lo había pisado - ¡Lo siento…! – Y de nuevo… - ¡Gomenne! – Y de nuevo… - ¡Perdóname! ToT"

Luego de ver el bochornoso baile, el padre de Hinata pidió bailar con la muchacha, mientras que Naruto tendía la mano de Sakura.

La muchacha estaba visiblemente sonrojada. "… Te elegí a ti para bailar después de Hina-Chan porque eres como mi hermana…" Le dijo él al oído.

Sakura lo abrazó un instante y siguieron bailando. Sasuke se apareció mirando con odio a Naruto. "Muchas felicidades, dobe"

"¡Lo mismo para ti, BAKA!" le respondió el rubio mientras sacaba a bailar a su suegra.

"¿Me permite?" le preguntó cortésmente Sasuke a Sakura que sonrió tímidamente y bailó con él.

Luego de aproximadamente 3 hs de vals (Los Hyuuga son muchos, les recuerdo) los hombres pudieron sacar a bailar a Hinata. Sasuke fue uno de los primeros (¡Sakura e Ino chillan de rabia de fondo!). Aunque el número de los Hyuuga que bailaron con Hinata se aproximaba al número de hombres que bailaron con Sakura, embelezados con su belleza (Más que nada con sus curvas, pero ssshhh, no le cuenten a nadie XD).

Todas las mujeres querían bailar con Sasuke y todos los hombres con Sakura. Definitivamente, se complementaban.

Cuando Itachi se acercó a Hinata todos miraron preocupados. Él sacó una ametralladora de su bolsillo (N/A¿EEEHHH?) y los acribilló a balazos y se murieron todos y había mucha sangre y y y y y… Disculpen, me dejé llevar.

Itachi se acercó a Hinata y le pidió bailar. Esta aceptó complacida. Ambos bailaron largo rato y se quedaron hablando de Dios sabe qué… Y nuevamente mentira, porque Dios no sabe pero yo síii! Lero lero!...

Neji se acercó con ojos llorosos a Naruto y le dijo "¡PROMÉTEME QUE LA CUIDARÁAAASSS…!"

"Lo haré, Neji, lo haré" Le respondió el rubio sonriendo con Sudy en la cabeza que ya vendió sus DVD y ahora promociona los mangas de Abenoubashi Mahon shotengai (N/A: Loner se abalanza contra esos mangas gritando "QUIEROOOO!...").

Había algo que no habían notado. Sobre la mesa había litros y litros de alcohol. Todos se miraron. ¿Por qué no?...

Hicieron el trencito mientras iban tomando lo primero que encontraron (Menos Sakura que quería cuidarse por el embarazo, Naruto que quería darles una buena impresión a los Hyuuga, y Hinata porque… Bueno, ya verán :D).

_LAS BOCHORNOSAS COSAS QUE OCURRIERON:_

a) Naruto se calló sobre la torta (El pastel o como quieran llamarlo).

b) Itachi se emborrachó de lo lindo y se la pasó contando chistes sin gracia ni sentido, tales como "¿Querés que te cuente un chiste al revés? Bueno, reíte primero y después te lo cuento" (N/A: … Sin comentarios. Itachi como comediante es un excelente ninja ¬¬)

c) Ino se emborrachó y cantó la macarena en un karaoke improvisado que habían montado allí.

d) Shino, abrazado a Shikamaru, contaba con éste lo hermosa que es la vida.

e) Los Hyuuga hicieron el trencito aproximadamente 58 veces en la noche.

f) El cura cheto estaba allí contando lo divertidos que son los de R way.

g) Sudy promocionó la película Advent Children (Final Fantasy) toda la noche.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¿Seguro que no estás borracho?" Preguntó ella.

"Seguro, amor…- Respondió él, acostándose – No estoy borracho, pero algo tomé, así que seguramente mañana una resaca…"

Sakura se acostó a su lado y se quedó dormida con el vestido puesto. Sasuke la besó suavemente y también se durmió (Pero él si que se cambió XD).

En la mañana, los dos se divertían haciéndole recordar a Itachi todas las cosas que había hecho estando borracho. Éste, por su parte, simplemente se maldecía en lo más hondo de su ser.

Sasuke de vez en cuando se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. La muchacha de cabellos rosados lo miró preocupada. "El problema de la resaca..." Le dijo éste, siendo interrumpido por un sonido.

El timbre sonó de repente. Sakura se incorporó y abrió la puerta. Hinata, con unas ojeras un tanto pronunciadas, se tiró a llorar al pecho de la muchacha.

'Ay no, ni siquiera lleva un día de casada!...'

"¿Qué pasa, Hinata?"

"Sakura… - snif – yo…"

Sasuke e Itachi asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y vieron la escena. Sakura saltando de alegría y Hinata sonriendo y sollozando a la vez tímidamente.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados abrazó a Sasuke sonriente, llamó a su amiga y ésta les contó lo que pasó.

"Estoy embarazada…" Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

"Felicidades" Le dijo Sasuke sonriendo a medias.

Itachi no dijo nada, simplemente sonreía.

"Heeeyy, Itachimbécil¿no le vas a decir nada?"

"No, ella ya me lo había contado…"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando bailamos anoche…" Respondió el muchacho.

"¡Por eso no tomaste alcohol!" Exclamó Sakura.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto parten de luna de miel?"

"No… No vamos a ir – Respondió la Hyuuga cabizbaja – Es mi castigo por haber… Bueno, hecho eso con Naruto antes de casarnos…"

"Tengo una idea… - Dijo Sakura - ¡Mi casa está deshabitada!... Mis padres se fueron hace unos días de vacaciones, podemos ir los cuatro¿qué tal?"

"Suena bien…" Dijo ella.

"Hmp, por mí está bien…" Sakura lo miró haciendo pucherito (Cara de triste) "¡Eres el fastidio más hermoso que vi en mi vida…!"

Itachi bufó y pateó al suelo "¿Y para míiiii?"

"¡Quedate con la autora!..." Le gritaron los tres mientras iban a buscar a Naruto para así pasar 10 días en la casa de Sakura.

* * *

PAREN LAS ROTATIVAAAAS… ESTOY EN ESTADO DE SHOCK… ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO CREER…

**¡KIRE ME DEJÓ UN REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWW! **(Loner se revuelca de alegría en el suelo)

Ejem…

El próximo… Posible anteúltimo capítulo!... CHAN!...

Seh seh, este vendría a ser el penúltimo. Eso si no se me ocurre una idea buena para llegar a los veinte capítulos!...

En serio, gente, no están obligados a dejar reviews en mis fics! No crean que no actualizo porque no tengo los suficientes reviews. Yo escribo porque me gusta a mí, si a ustedes les gusta… Bueno, mejor XD… Pero, y con todo respeto a los que lo hacen, no me gusta el hecho de decir "Si no hay reviews no continúo". Eso como si te obligaran a escribir, como si no te gustara :S…

_**Próximo capítulo: "Cómo perder a un ninja en 10 días"**_

Pero bueno, hoy sí contesto reviews! XD… (KIRE ME DEJÓ UN REVIEW... TRAUMA TRAUMA !...)

**Nadeshiko-Chan**: Sí sí, sé que tengo forma loca de escribir… Es que para mí el humor es muy importante XD Aunque siempre haga chistes malos :P… Con que a uno lo hagan reir yo estoy satisfecha. … ¡Síiiiiii, Sasuke papáaaaaa!... XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Saku-Chan**: Sí nena, soy yo, Sasuka! XD… Mi cuello te agradece lo que me hiciste en la daicon ¬¬… Vos e Ino tironeando de mis pobres brazos… ToT… Besos para vos, nenita, cuidate!... ¡Gracias por tu review!...

**Marion-Chan**¡Acá tenes la boda de Hinata y Naruto!... Mirá, hasta la embaracé a Hinata… XD… ¡Muchos besos ninia!... Gracias por tu review !...

**Ale-Sama** : Jaja, jeje, jojo, Winnie Pooh, PPPPPOOOOOOOHHHH ! (Perdón, chiste que tengo con unas amigas XD)… Loner con una sola n, por favor ToT…

1- Acá te estoy contestando los reviews XD

2- No me demoré nada, mirá!...

3- Itachi ya no es malo xD… Vivir en Konoha lo traumó y dice que sería muy aburrido ser malo acá… A lo sumo quería pintar las paredes… Digo, para no dejar su lado malo afuera.

4- ¡Seh!... Seguramente se muere de calor pero es re macho y no lo dice (WHAT? XD)

5- ¡Síiiii!... Porque es re darkie y escucha Lacrimosaaaaa! XD

6- Yo menos!... ?

¿Qué fic no leíste mío?... Tengo varios… Seguramente debe ser Easy Breezy, jeje… (Loner sonríe maléficamente)

Oooohh, qué padres malos XD

Yeah, bullshit! XD… Hasta luego chica drogona! … Tené cuidado con mis jarrones, pueden caer accidentalmente en tu cráneo, muahahahahahahaaa…! Gracias por tu review!

**KIRE-SAMA**: (Estado de shock) K… K… K… Ki… Ki… KIREEEE! ToT MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEEEWWW!... (Llora al mejor estilo lágrimas a chorro de manguera XD). ¡Los árboles mueren de pie, hasta el infinito y más allá!... XD. ToT Buaaaa, estoy emocionada –sob sob-… Besos para vos también, IDOLAAA! DIOSAAAAA:D… ¡Gracias, miles de grcias por tu review!

**Sccmar:** Mujer, vas a tener que decirme tu nombre, me harta escribir simplemente la siglas de Sakura Card Captor XD… Una pregunta… ¿Por qué todos dan por sentado que es varón? XD… Puede ser chica, che!... XD… Acá tenes la desastrosa boda de Naruto y Hinata… Pobres, todo les sale mal xD… Ni luna de miel tuvieron xD… ¡gracias por tu review, linda!

**Kurama-Chan**: 'Celoso a tiempo completo', tanto me gustó esa frase que hasta la puse en el fic XD…! Más gracioso que Sasuke con una esposa embarazada va a ser… SASUKE CAMBIANDO PAÑALESSSS!... El horror, el horror! XD… ¡Gracias por tu review!...

**Jaide-Sama: **Jaideeeeeeeeeeee! o… Sí sí, chicas sexys en Operación Desastre!... XD Me decepcioné a mí misma en la fiesta, quería hacerla un poco más divertida, pero mi inspiración a veces no escucha mis pedidos y me abandona… (Itachi toca en el violín una canción muy triste mientras Loner se tira al suelo a llorar). Mis fics lamentablemente no duran siglos, ya está a punto de terminar… Supongo que en el capítulo 19 o 20 ya termina…Si se me ocurre alguna cosa para poner en el 19, tal vez dure hasta el 20 XD… ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW NENA!...

_**Loner sigue en estado de shock**_

Les agradezco a todos los que me leen, a los que dejan reviews y a los que no, realmente estoy muy contenta!

Gracias lectores!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_

PD: Kire me dejó un review… Kire me dejó un review… (Qué trauma XD)


End file.
